


Three is (Not) a crowd

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lin is badass, but damn is she glad she did, korra sticks her nose where it doesn't belong, sexy (kind of) time chap 6, sexy time chap 13, sexy time chap 16, sexy time chap 2, two months after book 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: Two months after Kuvira was defeated, things have finally settled down in Republic City. For better or for worse, Avatar Korra is ready to talk to Asami about the Unspoken Thing between them, however there's something Asami had been hiding from her friends. And that something is Lin Beifong.





	1. A Swing and A Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is canon EXCEPT Asami and Korra never got together and never traveled to the Spirit World.

Korra breathed into her hand and took a sniff, smelling the mints that she plopped into her mouth a few minutes ago. Satisfied that her breath didn't stink, she looked down at herself to inspect her clothes. She wore the usual outfit but there was a small stain on the right side of her collar. Korra really shouldn't have had that chili dog outside of Future Industries Headquarters. But that chili dog was amazing. Maybe she should get another one. Or two. And this time get extra chili.

Wait. She came here for a reason. Korra swatted her cheeks to clear her mind. She took a deep breath and glared at the door that closed off Asami Sato's office to the Avatar like it was the newest threat to the world. Okay, she was going to walk into Asami's office and demand that the two go on a date. Maybe not demand, persuade would be a better word. Or politely ask but definitely not beg. The Avatar never begs. They could even have a casual lunch. As long as they talk about their feelings. There was no doubt in Korra's mind that the two had a connection between them, it was their Unspoken Thing. And Asami was smart enough to notice it too. She was always the brightest of Team Avatar. Or anyone really.

Korra grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. She pulled the door handle with too much force, it slipped from her hand and slammed into the wall next to her. Korra winced at the harsh bang and glanced at Asami.

Asami was staring at her, eyes wide in alarm. The CEO was gripping her pen like it would prove to be a valuable weapon against the Avatar. Asami relaxed her grip and put the pen down with grace that the mechanic exhibited with everything she did. "Is there something I can help you with, Korra?" she asked with cool professionalism.

"Uh," Korra stammered. She walked into the office and fiddled with her fingers, wishing her hair still had a wolf tail to play with. Ever since Varrick's and Zhu Li's wedding, she and Asami had been seeing less and less of each other. Now that Korra was thinking about it, Team Avatar had been going their separate ways in the past two months after the wedding. Bolin and Mako had been hard at work in the Police Department and Asami had gone head first into Future Industries. The CEO had to deal with the mess that Kuvira's attack had created in Republic City, not to mention arranging a private funeral for her father which sparked a media scandal, some even going so far as declaring Asami was becoming an Equalist sympathizer. The only member that woke up almost every morning with no plan was Korra.

"Are you okay, Korra?"

The question snapped the Avatar from her thoughts. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Great actually." Korra coughed to clear her throat and took one of the two seats situated in front of Asami's desk. She glanced down and noticed that the entire surface was littered with blueprints of a railway system. Frowning, Korra leaned forward in her desk, eager to grasp any distraction. "I thought you were done with all this."

Asami tapped at the blueprint that displayed one of the train's coaches. "I want to introduce the railway system to the Fire Nation. I've been working with Varrick to make the frames for the coaches heat resistant. The current trains won't be able to take the constant high temperatures without having to be replaced every five years or so we calculated." The way Asami talked, it was obvious that she was having difficulty handling this issue for a long time.

"Well you and Varrick are geniuses," Korra said, putting in as much confidence as she could in her voice. "You'll have this figured out in no time." The Avatar leaned back in her chair, her fingers once again fidgeting. "Maybe if you take a break, it will be easier for you to come up with a solution to the whole heat problem. We could go and get a quick bite." Korra could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as her heart increased in tempo. She was never this nervous when she dated Mako. What was it about Asami that made her feel like a turtle duck without its protective shell?

"Thanks for the offer but no." Asami must have read the hurt on Korra's face because she was quick to add, "I already have plans. With Lin."

"Lin?" Korra repeated, her confusion overshadowing the hurt feelings caused by the quick rejection. Why would the Chief of Police want to spend time with Asami?

Asami nodded and gave Korra a small smile. "She's really cool once you get past her walls. We started to hang out after you left."

The words hung in the room like a cloud and Korra felt the stirrings of guilt of being away for three years with only one letter telling Asami that she was still alive and well. The Avatar looked past Asami's right shoulder to the sun that was just now touching the horizon. She knew she had wounded her friend. The number of letters she received from Asami alone decreased in frequency as time went on and Korra didn't receive one from the mechanic after she sent her own meager letter.

"Lin wanted to investigate my company in case the metal poison was somehow connected to," Asami hesitated and her eyes dulled, "to my father." She looked over to the framed picture of her parents and her. It was the only picture with all three of them together that Asami owned and it was one of her most prized possessions.

Korra reached over and grabbed Asami's hand. The mechanic immediately turned over her hand to grab Korra's in turn, taking comfort in the physical contact. "I'm sorry to hear that," Korra whispered. "Did, did Lin find anything?"

Asami shook her head. "No, thank god. If Lin had, she would have contacted you as soon as she did." She let go of Korra's hand and brushed away the bangs of her hair. "The poison was created exclusively by the Red Lotus. My father had no connections to the organization." Asami chuckled weakly. "It seems that there were lines not even my father would cross."

"How did the investigation make you two friends?" Korra asked. She could read the relief on Asami's face at the turn of their conversation.

"Honestly, it sort of just happened," Asami answered after a minute of silence. "Once the investigation turned up nothing and I started to leave Republic City to expand Future Industries, Lin became my personal bodyguard. The police were worried that the Red Lotus would go after the rest of Team Avatar and because I was the only nonbender, I was seen as a prime target." Asami shrugged like the entire situation was not a big deal. At this time, she got up from her seat and started to roll up the blueprints with great care. "After a few trips, I figured if Lin was going to be my shadow, I might as well be friends with her."

Korra narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Asami was leaving something out; she could tell by the way the CEO kept her hands busy and wouldn't glance up from her rolling to meet Korra's eyes, despite being perfectly capable of doing so just a few moments ago. She wasn't going to voice it though, something in her stomach told her that they were starting to tread on thin ice.

Asami finished rolling the last of the blue prints and store them in a satchel. "I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I have to go pick up dinner. It's from that Water Tribe restaurant. It's Lin's birthday today so I got her favorite."

"Can I join in?" The sound of food made Korra's stomach rumble. And it wasn't like she had anything to do for the rest of the day.

A light flush spread across Asami's cheeks. "No, sorry. Lin would get really upset with me if she found out I told you about her birthday." When Asami saw the downcast look on Korra's face, she quickly added, "We should hang out tomorrow though. We can take a walk in your park and have a picnic under your statue"

Korra's face twisted in discomfort and she shuddered in her seat. "Why did they have to name the park after me?"

Asami laughed at the sight of Korra's face and shrugged on the satchel. "They did do a good job with the statue at least." She bent down to hug the Avatar. "They even got your snow boots right."

"Snow boots? That's the first thing you noticed about the statue?" Korra chuckled as she let go of Asami, wishing that the embrace didn't end quite so fast. "You really are a prissy rich girl."

A friendly swat to Korra's arm was the only retort. Asami pushed opened the door and frowned at the hole in her wall where the door handle had hit. "And you really are too strong for your own good." She turned her head to look at Korra who grinned sheepishly, a blush darkening her cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow, Korra." With that, Asami headed out of her office.

Korra watch the door swing shut before she sighed and looked down to the floor in defeat. "See ya."


	2. Should've Knocked First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are shorter chapters than what I'm used to publishing I know but this was originally going to be a part of the first chapter. I split it up because well, this is where the explicit rating comes in. WARNING: This chapter shows explicit sexual content between two consenting adult women! And a bit of voyeur Korra.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Korra said to herself. It was a poor impulse on her part to disregard Asami’s wishes but she was known to have poor impulse control. After the CEO left her office, Korra stayed seated as she replayed the events in her head. She came to talk about their relationship and was brushed off. That hurt her, but it also ignited a spark of rebellion within her. And so Korra was now standing in front of Lin’s house, clutching a poorly wrapped present that she spent two hours hopping from one shop to another to find a perfect gift. Or at least one that won’t result in Lin slapping on handcuffs and throwing her in jail. 

Korra did feel a bit remorseful getting the information on Lin’s address. She had to call Bolin and said she had something really important to discuss with the Chief of Police. Bolin assumed it had something to do with spirits and was more than happy to give her the address. Korra could have corrected him but she said nothing, simply thanking him and hanging up before her conscience got to her. 

Honestly though, why didn’t Asami want her to tag along? It was well known that Korra’s first experience with Lin was less than friendly but they had moved on from that! Korra even considered Lin to be a friend who she could depend on in times of need and hoped the older woman felt the same about her.  

Crap, she was getting side tracked again. Korra raised a hand to knock on the door but when her knuckles brushed against the wooden surface, it swung open a few millimeters into the home. The door wasn’t fully shut. That was weird. 

Korra slowly pushed open the door and looked inside. The door led immediately to Lin’s living room. It was quite modest with a glass living room table set up on black legs and a green comfy-looking couch behind it. The living room spilled into a kitchen area that only held a few cabinets, stove, a refrigerator and a small island made of a marble slab. To the left of the kitchen was a hallway that Korra guessed leads to the bathroom and bedroom. The Avatar entered the house and frowned at the lack of people there. It was only now that Korra considered the possibility that the two women had decided to go to Asami’s mansion. That would make more sense since there would be more room for Asami to decorate. It was true that the CEO was not as extravagant as Varrick, but she never turned down the chance to set up a memorable scene. 

That explanation was discarded however at a closer inspection of the living room table. There were half empty cartons of food, each displaying the logo from the Water Tribe restaurant. Korra had to grin at the adorable Koalaotter slurping up noodles. She set down Lin’s present to pick up one of the cartons and unable to resist, grabbed the chopsticks and ate some noodles. Cold. Just the way they should be. Next to the cartons were two empty wine glasses, each with a tiny amount of wine at the bottom, barely enough for a sip. Korra glanced at the empty bottle of wine on the floor. It wore an admittedly cute pink ribbon on its neck but that was not what caught the Avatar’s attention, even though the horrified look on Lin’s face when she received the gift flashed in her mind’s eye. Korra picked it up from where it was lying on its side and set it carefully on the table. 

“Fuck.”

Korra jumped at the sound of the groan and whirled around to face the hallway but no one was there to yell at her for barging into a home uninvited. Lin? It sounded like it was the Chief of Police. 

Instinct taking control, Korra’s breathing slowed as she crept to the edge of the room. She raised her fists in preparation for a possible fight. After hearing Asami being a prime target and Lin being her bodyguard, Korra’s first thought was of the Red Lotus striking and kidnapping Lin and Asami. She took quick but light steps into the hallway, her eyes roaming through the shadows but finding nothing. She bent her knees and held her hands out in the traditional Airbender stance. The small space in the hallway wasn’t good for any other bending styles, and Korra was loath to use bending that might result in breaking of Lin’s things.  She wished she had seismic sense like Lin and Toph but slamming her foot to the floor might alert the possible intruders. And the floor was made of wood. 

Korra crept to the door at the end where the sound came from. She saw that the door was slightly ajar like Lin’s front door. Korra took the last few steps to the door and peeked inside. Lin and Asami were indeed inside the room, but they weren’t tied up or in any danger whatsoever. Korra understood exactly why Asami didn’t want her to come to Lin’s birthday dinner at once. 

Both women were on Lin’s bed and were completely naked. They were in perfect view of Korra and unaware of the Avatar’s presence. Lin was on knees with her chest pressed into the bed. Her head was turned towards the door and Korra almost jumped back before she realized that the Chief’s eyes were shut. Asami was behind her on her knees as well and her hands pulled back at Lin’s hips as she thrusted forward. Each time their hips met, Lin gave a gasp or moan. The look on Asami’s face could only be described as predatory. Asami’s hand grabbed Lin’s hair and pushed her head down into the covers, the mechanic giving an almost primal growl at the moan Lin gave in response. “You like that, whore?” Asami asked, a hand coming up to rake her nails down Lin’s back. The Chief shuddered and nodded, words failing her at the moment. 

Korra had never heard Asami talk like that before, or hear the possessive and dominating tone of voice the CEO used on Lin. It sent warm shivers of desire down her spine to pool in between her legs. 

“Fuck, yes!”

Korra definitely never heard Lin talk like that before. The heat increased tenfold as she continued to watch.

Lin murmured something that was too soft for Korra to catch but Asami must have heard her. The mechanic pulled the toy out of Lin and allowed the older woman to roll onto her back. Not missing a beat, Asami pulled Lin back to her, guiding the toy back to the other woman’s sex and pushing it in. Lin hissed at the intrusion but didn’t ask Asami to stop, instead she grabbed at Asami’s shoulders and pulled her down to kiss her lips. The mechanic’s thrusting slowed to grinding as she moved her lips to kiss at Lin’s neck, careful not to leave any markings that wouldn’t heal over night. Lin groaned and crossed her ankles behind Asami’s back, making sure the CEO couldn’t pull out again.

Korra knew she should get out of there but she physically couldn’t. It was like she was made of stone, Korra couldn’t walk away and she couldn’t avert her eyes. If Asami or Lin ever found out she was watching them when they were being intimate, it could ruin her relationship with both women. Or worse, Lin would probably send her to the worst prison’s imaginable and Asami may even build one personally for her. It wasn’t like the mechanic didn’t have the money or brains to do it.

The Avatar finally lifted a foot to start to quietly walk away. She set it down as gingerly as she could but a small creak was let out from the floor. Korra’s eyes snapped to the bedroom and she felt the building fire in her body be extinguished. 

While Asami had leaned up to hasten her thrusting, Lin turned her head and opened an eye and meet Korra’s gaze through the crack in the doorway. Her expression changed from one of ecstasy to terror. Korra jumped back and managed to silence her feet with a blast of air. She turned and bolted as quickly and as silently as she could. She didn’t hear either of them yelling bloody murder so Lin must have not said anything but there was no way Korra was going to linger to find out. 

Korra pulled open the door and sprinted out of Lin’s home, not bothering to close it. She didn’t stop running until it felt like she had swallowed lava. Gasping, Korra leaned into the wall of the building to the right of her, her body trembling with the shock of seeing Asami and Lin like that and exhaustion from running for so long. Korra looked down at the present she was holding, the box she placed Lin’s gift in sported new dents where her fingers had dug in. She didn’t remember grabbing it when she raced out of the house but that didn’t really matter now. Korra slipped down from the wall to sit on the dirty ground. She held the present close to her chest as she caught her breath. Her shoulders began to shake as laughter bubbled up from her scorched throat. 

“Lin’s gonna kill me,” Korra whispered to the night sky.  

  
  



	3. Getting Caught Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 3 days!? WHAT!?!?

“How could I be so stupid!?” 

Korra had been repeating this new mantra of hers for several hours now. When she finally caught her breath and could stand without slumping back down, she got on a ferry back to Air Temple Island and been holed up in her room ever since. She jumped at every little sound and even accidentally air blasted Pema when the older woman knocked to ask why she was in her room on such a beautiful day. 

It was a beautiful day. It would have been a perfect day for a picnic and a leisure walk in a park, if Korra hadn’t canceled her plans with Asami. She wasn’t sure if she should count herself lucky that she had to leave a notice for the secretary when she called because Asami hadn’t come into work at that moment. On one hand, it saved Korra the potential confrontation about what she had witnessed earlier. On the other hand, it may mean that Asami was too mortified and angry at Korra to even speak with her and just told the secretary to say that she was unavailable. Maybe she had singlehandedly ruined their relationship. Korra ended that train of thought as soon as it occurred to her, it hurt too much to even consider it. But not knowing if Asami knew she had caught the older woman with Lin also made her heart thump in foreboding. 

Korra’s activity as of late was to pace from one side of the room to the other and then back again. Her legs screamed at her to sit down and rest but every time she did, Korra felt like thousands of spiderants were crawling up her legs and biting her. So she continued to pace for what felt like hours on end, and honestly Korra wouldn’t be surprised if that was the truth.

A pitiful whine made Korra turn her head to look at Naga, her legs not ceasing their pacing. The polarbeardog had curled up on the Avatar’s bed and had been watching the woman verbally berate herself since she came home. She knew that Korra was upset and the animal tried to cheer her up by laying on her back, offering her belly to be patted, something she rarely allowed Korra to do. But Korra just stepped over her, saying words that Naga did not understand but knew were said several times now. 

“This isn’t my fault!” Korra exclaimed, raising her hands in the air like that would absolve her of her crime. “I just wanted to give Lin her stupid present!” She took the time to glare at the gift she had thrown on the bed when she first entered the room. Even Naga must have sensed its wickedness, the polarbeardog didn’t try to eat the box or play with it. “If Asami had just invited me over or maybe, I don’t know, tell me about her relationship with Lin, none of this would have happened!” Korra rubbed the palms of her hands angrily at her eyes. She could feel them start to sting and she refused to allow one tear to escape. She was the Avatar dammit, not a child.

“If Asami had told you the truth, you would have butted in anyway.”

Korra let out a squeak and whirled around to see the Chief of Police standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and looking very unhappy. “Oh, uh, hey Lin.”

Lin huffed at the dismal greeting and looked at Naga. “Get out.” The polarbeardog slunked off the bed and made a quick retreat with her tail in between her legs. When Naga crossed the doorway, Lin looked down the hallway to make sure nobody had seen her before entering the room and shutting the door without a sound.

Despite the precarious situation she knew she was in, hearing Lin speak to her pet like that angered Korra. “Don’t talk to Naga like that.” Lin only had to narrow her eyes at her to make Korra bite her tongue and for the anger to die to be replaced by trepidation. “So, um, what brings you to the Air Temple? Do you have business with Tenzin?” If Korra was an outside spectator, she would have hit herself for how high pitch and unconvincing her words were. 

“Don’t play stupid with me, Avatar,” Lin growled. She walked up to Korra and poked her hard in the chest as she glared into the other woman’s blue eyes. “You know exactly why I am here.” 

“I-I do?” Korra could feel the heat rise in her face at the obvious lie but there was something else. Being so close to Lin brought back the image that was burned into her head. Of Lin moaning and instead of glaring daggers at her, her eyes being closed in pleasure. Why was she thinking about that now? Stupid hormones.

Lin’s eyes narrowed even more but there was a flicker of something that Korra didn’t quite catch in the back of her green irises. “We literally made eye contact. You’re just lucky I’m not arresting you for breaking and entering into my own house.”

Korra gulped down the fear and forced the turmoil within her to calm. She scavenged whatever courage she had left to put into her next words. “I didn’t technically break in,” she said. She saw the shock on Lin’s face that she was able to speak at all and Korra was quick to continue. “I was stopping by to drop off that.” Korra jerked her head to where the present lied on the bed, not breaking eye contact with Lin.

The Chief of Police barely gave the neglected box a glance before glaring back at Korra. “I don’t give a fuck why you came to my house unannounced like that. Vaatu could have been resurrected for all I care.” 

Lin’s teeth gritted together for a moment and her eyes flitted away for a moment before going back to the Avatar. The flicker was back and this time Korra recognized it to be fear. Why was Lin scared of her of all people? Right now Korra was surprised she was able to make eye contact with the woman, let alone talk with her. 

“Did you tell anyone about what you saw?” Lin asked. 

Now that Korra was aware of the fear, she could plainly read it in Lin’s stance. The woman was truly afraid that Korra had told someone of what she saw. “N-no,” Korra answered.

“Are you positive?”

“Yes,” Korra said, more confident now but also more confused. Republic City was the most progressive place in the world. Who cared if Asami and Lin were together? The age difference might be an issue but Pema was more than ten years younger than Tenzin and nobody bats an eye. 

The fear was replaced by relief in Lin’s eyes before they hardened again. “Good.” Now that the Chief had the answer to the question she dreaded asking since she caught Korra watching her and Asami, she didn’t know how to proceed. She looked back at the present Korra mentioned and turned her angers toward it. She moved her pinkie finger and the box twitched on the bed. Flicking her wrist, Lin used metalbending to have the present soar to her and caught it with ease. She frowned at the poorly wrapped box and the dents to the cardboard. “Who told you?” Lin already knew the answer but she wanted conformation.

Korra followed Lin’s gaze to the present. “Asami did but she asked me not to tell you that she told me.” She figured that she couldn’t dig her grave any deeper so she didn’t bother to lie.

“Asami,” Lin muttered but there was no real anger to her voice which somewhat surprised Korra. The Chief of Police wasn’t known to be forgiving to those who did something she didn’t like and she obviously didn’t like that the mechanic had told Korra it was Lin’s birthday yesterday. “I should have never told her.”

“She would have found out sooner or later,” Korra laughed nervously, unsure how Lin was going to treat her now. She still half-expected to be cuffed at any moment or at least be punched in the face. That was how she would act in this situation anyway. “Asami’s smart like that.”

Lin’s lips jerked like she was about to sneer but refrained from doing so. She looked up from the present to Korra. “I know how you feel about her. Don’t even try to deny it,” Lin said before Korra could get out a stammered response. “It’s obvious from the way you look at her, especially after you and Asami got over Mako.” Lin glanced back at the present and sighed. “Look, I don’t like it but I’m not going to ask you to stay away from Asami. I don’t know why but your friendship means a lot to her and I’m not going to take it away.” She let her words seep into Korra before continuing. “But we need to talk.”

“Aren’t we already talking?” Korra asked.

Lin shook her head and explained, a light flush spreading across her cheeks. “No, I mean all three of us need to talk. Asami doesn’t know that you saw us last night.” 

It was Korra’s turn to blush, however hers was a lot deeper and mingled with shame. “Can’t we just forget about last night and move on?” It was a desperate plea but Korra would rather beg than have Asami know she saw her having sex with Lin. 

“No.” The answer was quick and unyielding to any disagreement. Lin considered offering Korra an option to pretend like she was never at Lin’s house and never saw her and Asami together but that would achieve nothing in the long run. And knowing how Korra dealt with secrets, she would end up guiltily blurting everything out to Asami by week’s end. It was better to get all this out of the way and to yank off the leech as it were. “As usual, you shoved your nose in where it doesn’t belong and now you have to deal with the consequences.” Lin crossed her arms and squared her shoulders as if she was about to interrogate someone. “Asami and I are meeting at her mansion later tonight. You’re going to be there and we’re going to talk about how we’re going to move on from this mess.” All Korra could do was nod in agreement. 

Lin turned to make her way out of the room. She stopped when she grabbed the door handle like she just recalled something important. She let go of the handle and marched back to Korra. “This might be obvious but you’ve never been very bright.” The Chief of Police grabbed the Avatar by the collar before the younger woman could react and lifted her a few inches off the floor as the other hand clenched her present. “If you ever tell anyone about what you saw, I will throw you into prison for the rest of your life; Avatar or not.” Her voice was calm and even but there was fire in her eyes that made the threat all the more real. Lin let go of Korra’s shirt and the younger woman fell unceremoniously on the ground.

Korra lifted her head to watch Lin leave her room and slam the door shut, no longer having the patience to keep quiet. “How the hell did Pema live through Lin?”


	4. Let's Talk

Korra had been to Asami’s mansion several times before but she could never get over how big it was. It took her ten minutes to walk up to the front entrance after she got off Naga. Korra took her time walking, looking over the crisp lawn and impeccable hedges. There were some spirit milling about and they didn’t seem to care that they were on someone else’s property. Korra suspected that Asami didn’t mind the otherworldly creatures as long as they kept to themselves and didn’t trash her place. Korra walked to the door and rung the doorbell before she could turn tail and leave. 

She practiced the breathing exercises she learned from meditating as she waited. She went over the speech in her head again. Korra gave up on trying to think of a way to tell Asami she had seen the mechanic fucking Lin without having Asami try shocking her. She just had to come clean, that’s all. As soon as she sees Asami, she’ll tell her everything and hopefully Lin will have pity on the Avatar and pull Asami off of her.

The door opened and Asami Sato stared at Korra with a raised eyebrow. There was slight irritation in her eyes but her mouth was quick enough to smile. “Hey, Korra.”

The words were stuck in Korra’s throat and she made her head jerk up in greeting. She opened her mouth to beg forgiveness. “Sorry about canceling our picnic today,” Korra blurted out. Fucking coward, she growled to herself. “I, uh, ran into someone and we had a bit of a chat.”   
“Oh?” Asami crossed her arms and she looked genuinely curious. The fact that Korra was blushing made things more interesting “Who was it?”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “It was Lin.” Korra looked up at Asami, remembering the look on her face when she caught her with the Chief. She appeared innocent now, well not exactly innocent but definitely not calling Lin a whore and fucking her doggystyle. Wait, she shouldn’t be thinking about that now! “She actually asked if I could come over so we could all talk.”

If Asami was surprised she hid it very well. “Lin is here now so we can start.” She went inside the mansion and Korra had no choice but to follow. “She said you were coming over today and we already have a room to ourselves.” Korra could hear the apprehension in Asami’s voice and saw how tense her shoulders were. So Asami knew something was wrong but she didn’t know what. Korra wasn’t sure if she was glad that the mechanic expected something was up or if that just made the situation worse.

The two women walked through the mansion with Asami leading. Korra wanted to take her time and delay the talk but the mechanic’s strides were too purposeful. They passed through a few hallways but didn’t run into any people. Did Asami let the help have the day off or did they do their duties at night? 

Asami stopped in front of an insignificant door and went inside without saying anything. Korra followed suit and gasped at the sight of the room. There was a bar that one would expect to see from a high end restaurant, complete with ten bar stools and an assortment of liquors that would make an alcoholic think they were in heaven. The bar took up one side of the room and in the middle of the room was a round table that could easily sit fifteen people. The far end of the room had a magnificent fireplace and a stuffed sabertooth moose lion rearing and baring its fangs at potential guests. It was obvious that this was some sort of entertainment room for influential friends of Future Industries. Korra almost asked if Varrick designed this room but when she turned to look at the wall that was hidden by the open door, the question died on her lips. There was a crimson couch pushed up against the wall with paintings of important-looking people hanging above but that wasn’t what caught Korra’s attention. What made her freeze up was the sight of Lin sitting at one end of the couch, reading the newspaper with a deep frown. 

When the door opened, the Chief glanced up and met Korra’s eyes. The Avatar could read the question in them and she gave a quick shake of her head as Asami went to join Lin on the couch. However, when the mechanic sat down, Lin got up and made her way to the bar. She rummaged down in the counter for a moment before pulling out three glasses. Lin grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the assortment of liquors and poured quite generous amounts of the alcohol in each glass. She handed one over to Korra, or more like thrusted it in her hands, and gave the other to Asami. Lin sat down next to Asami and took a sip out of her glass, obviously waiting for the Avatar to start talking.

Korra looked down at her glass and forced herself to take a gulp to buy her time. She coughed and sputtered as the liquid seared her throat. “Fuck,” Korra muttered, staring at the drink like it had tried to kill her. 

“Too much for the Avatar?” Lin asked, the quip clear in her voice. 

No one immediately answered or called attention to the rude jest. Asami tried to decipher the meaning of Lin’s taunt while the other two women knew exactly what the Chief was inferring. Korra met Lin’s piercing eyes and in a burst of courage, or recklessness, took a deliberate swallow of her drink again. This time she managed not to have an outward reaction but it still burned her throat. Lin had something almost like approval on her face before she took another drink from her glass, this one much bigger than Korra’s. 

Asami grimaced down at her drink. She could practically see the tension between the two of them. It was like the two women were challenging each other but instead of fighting, they were drinking. Asami wanted no part in this. “I don’t like to drink two nights in a row.”  The mechanic tried to offer it back to Lin but the Chief shook her head. She just wanted a day alone with Lin but the other woman simply told her to expect Korra to arrive at some point and afterwards it was like the Chief was waiting for a showdown. Honestly it was wearing down on Asami’s patience.

“You’ll want to,” Lin said, gently pushing the glass back to the mechanic. She looked back at Korra who was still standing in the same spot when she gave her the glass of whiskey before turning her attention to Asami. “Korra knows.”

“Knows what?” Asami asked at the same time Korra called out, “At least warm her up to it!” The mechanic looked at her friend as her eyebrows knit with confusion. The mechanic must have noted the blush on Korra’s face because realization leaked on her own before she turned her head to look at Lin. “What are you talking about?” The words were strained as was Asami’s grip on her glass.

Lin sighed and glared at Korra as she answered. “She saw us last night. Together.”

Those few words snapped all the pieces together in Asami’s mind. Now Lin’s sudden reluctance to have the mechanic touch her last night to her hastily leaving her own house this morning to Korra’s canceling their picnic made so much more sense. Asami took a gulp of her whiskey, much bigger than Korra. “What exactly did you see?” The question was directed at Korra, whose blush deepened a considerable amount, but before the younger woman could answer, Asami raised a hand. “Wait, I don’t want to know.” 

Korra swirled her drink in her glass before taking a tentative step forward. This must be strong stuff. She could already feel her belly grow warm and the liquor lend her some courage. “I didn’t know you were into, uh, older women.” She knew she said the wrong words when Lin’s lips twitched in displeasure and Asami glance away. “Sorry, I just, I’m trying to wrap my head around this.”

“There’s nothing to wrap your head around,” Lin growled. She finished off her drink and placed the empty glass on the table stand next to the couch. “As far as you’re concerned, you didn’t see anything.”

“I thought you wanted to talk about this, not antagonize me some more,” Korra countered. She took another sip of her liquid courage and took a few steps forward. She looked down at Asami who was staring into her drink, a light flush on her face. “What I don’t get is how you could shack up with her of all people! She’s, she’s Lin, Asami!”

Lin narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She got off the couch and was about to go over to hit the Avatar but a firm hand touched her arm. 

“What did you expect, Korra!?” Asami yelled, unable to keep her voice calm. Both Lin and Korra were shocked at the intensity and Lin sat back on the couch, content to let the mechanic talk before she did anything to the Avatar. Asami saw Korra shift in her spot, clearly uncomfortable at the turn in the conversation, and that just made it worse. “You were gone for three years with only one letter letting me know you were alive! I was lonely, Korra, and Lin was there for me. She didn’t suddenly disappear off the face of the earth.”

“I didn’t disappear!” Korra argued. “I was at the Southern Water Tribe being healed after Zaheer crippled me. You could have visited anytime.” It only took Asami narrowing her eyes for Korra to see how wrong she was. Even if Asami had visited, the Avatar wouldn’t have let her see her broken. 

Asami continued, gesturing to Lin with her free hand. “Lin actually listened to me unlike you. She stayed when I needed her.”

Korra felt the guilt go back to chewing at her and hid it with a drink from her glass. She looked at the two women,  _ really _ looked at them. Despite the couch being several feet long, Lin and Asami chose to sit right next to one another at one end. Lin was never one to openly express her feelings but Korra could have sworn that the Chief was stealing glances at the mechanic every couple of seconds. Asami was more evident in her affection. She would sometimes meet those glances Lin gave her and her lips would curl up slightly like she wasn’t even aware of it. They’ve been doing this since they first sat down together.

The Avatar drank the rest of her whiskey and set the glass on the bar’s counter. After debating with herself, Korra took a seat at one of the bar stools. She was close enough to be in the conversation but far enough away that she could attempt to dodge an attack if her next question provoked the two women, namely Lin. “So how long have you two been dating?” she asked lamely.

Lin and Asami shared a certain look that made the Avatar flush for unknown reasons and they both looked at Korra. “We aren’t dating exactly,” Lin answered.

“We just have fun sometimes,” Asami explained with a shrug. The anger she felt a minute prior was replaced with curiosity. Why would Korra think she and Lin were dating? They were adults, they didn’t need to be together to have a bit of fun every now and again.

“Well, it looks a lot like you two are dating to me.” The puzzled expressions on the women’s faces still didn’t go away. “Well,” Korra drawled, rubbing at her jaw to figure out where she should start. She looked at Asami and decided to begin with her. “You picked up food for Lin.” Asami didn’t look convinced so Korra continued, “You knew it was her favorite and it was for her birthday. If it was anyone else, you would have thrown the biggest birthday party you could think of but you had a small celebration with just you two.” Korra turned her head to Lin. “You told Asami about your birthday even though you hated it when I gave you the present.”

“I didn’t hate it,” Lin muttered, crossing her arms. Korra didn’t miss how Asami’s eyes flashed down to the Chief’s arms for a brief moment. “I just don’t like it when people make a big deal about my age.”  

Korra waved away the words. “But you still told her and you threatened to throw me in jail if I ever said anything about,” Korra hesitated and felt the heat rise in her cheeks, “about what I saw.”

“You threatened to throw Korra in jail?” Asami asked, incredulous that Lin blatantly threatened to abuse her power as the Chief of Police.

Lin had the decency to look a little embarrassed before she schooled her features and shrugged. “I threatened to throw a lot of people in jail. Korra’s not special.”

Korra wasn’t sure to be offended by that statement or not. 

“And she did break and entered my own house,” Lin continued, taking care to stare down Korra. “I have every right to arrest her if I wanted.” 

Again Korra waved away the words like they were not important. “But the fact that you still threatened me shows that you care about Asami. And you let her buy you that expensive wine!” In truth Korra had no idea if the bottle of wine she found at Lin’s house was expensive but she couldn’t see Asami bringing some bottle she picked up along the way. “Just admit it that you’re seeing each other.” Korra may never be able to tell Asami that she cared for her but she would be damned if she let Lin stay with her friend and deny the woman that comfort.

Asami and Lin stayed quiet after that. They both thought over how they ended up in this room with the Avatar telling them that they were dating. Asami was the first to come to the same conclusion as Korra. The mechanic turned to Lin like she was seeing her in new light. “We are dating,” she said.

Lin groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fuck, we are.” She lifted her head to glower at Korra. “Don’t you dare tell anyone.”

At this point, Korra felt like they were going in circles. “Yeah, I already said I won’t but why? Who cares if you two are together, it's your lives.” 

Asami spoke up before Lin could retort something that made the situation more tense than it already was. “It’s not like that, Korra. If we were in any other position, we wouldn’t care what people would say. Or at least I won’t.” On an impulse, Lin touched Asami’s hand gently and the mechanic smiled gratefully at her. “Think of the scandal this would make for both of us. It’s too much of a risk.”

Korra didn’t understand. “Explain.”

Lin rolled her eyes with an irritated huff. “Use your brain for once and think. I’m the Chief of Police. If word gets out that I’m dating Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries and daughter of a known equalist, we both be screwed. I let her stay out of prison when I arrested her father and I led the investigation on her company to see if it had any ties to the Red Lotus after you were poisoned by Zaheer. How long do you think it would take for people to question whether I showed Asami favoritism and let her and her company off the hook because of our relationship.”

“But you two weren’t together during Amon and Zaheer.”

Lin nodded at Korra’s statement. “True, but do you think they’ll care about that little fact? Especially President Reiko? You already know how much he lacks a spine,” Lin grumbled. “All it would take is for a generous donor to whisper in his ear about how I’m tampering with justice for a nice pair of tits and ass.” Asami slapped Lin’s arm but the Chief was unfazed. “I’m just saying what they would to the president.”

After a minute, Korra nodded. “You’re probably right about that.” She sighed and nodded again. “I promise I won’t tell anyone about you two.” 

“Don’t promise to Lin,” Asami said. Even though they were across the room, Asami managed to look into Korra’s eyes and pull something in the Avatar. “I want you to promise me, Korra.” All three of them knew that Korra’s promise to Asami had far more weight than Korra’s promise to Lin. Korra took a peek at Lin and could tell that the older woman didn’t like that knowledge. She had crossed her arms and was studying the stuffed sabertooth moose lion.

“I promise, Asami.” Korra managed a weak smile and tried to take a swig from her glass before she realized she didn’t have any whiskey left. “You guys do make a good couple.” Asami laughed while Lin nodded in silence. 


	5. Let's Go Racing!

This time when Korra walked up to the door of Asami’s mansion, she didn’t hesitate. She pressed the doorbell with a little more force than necessary but she was nervous. It had been a week since Korra had The Talk with Lin and Asami and the mechanic had invited the Avatar over to spend some time with her, along with Mako and Bolin. Korra would have much rather be alone with Asami but she would take whatever the mechanic gave her. She might acknowledge the fact that the mechanic was not available but that didn’t stop her heart from beating faster at the thought of Asami’s smile and sparkling eyes. 

Unlike last time, an older man wearing a crisply tailored suit opened the door. Korra recognized the man from being the butler when she first visited Asami’s mansion. She recalled him having to call Bolin ‘Master Bolin.’ “Miss Sato is in the garage. Please follow me.” Korra did as she was told. She was pretty sure that she could have found her way on her own but she was grateful for the help. 

However as Korra walked behind the butler, her mind began to wander. She spotted several other servants here and there, many of them tidying up the place. So Asami did give her servants a day off when she had Lin and Korra over. Korra wondered if she did that often to protect her relationship with Lin but the pang in her chest stopped her questioning. 

In far less time than she would have liked, the butler opened the door and Korra narrowed her eyes at the sudden sunshine. Her eyes adjusted and she walked outside. The door clicked softly behind her. Korra spotted a car with a hood up and Asami inspecting the engine. The Avatar made her way over to her and saw the grease stains that littered the mechanic’s hands and even her forehead where Asami had swept her bangs behind her ear. Korra didn’t see Mako or Bolin and was tempted to stay quiet until the boys showed up. She knew that once Asami started to tinker with her car, the mechanic was oblivious to the world. 

Despite herself, Korra’s eyes lowered to take in Asami’s form. The mechanic had her back to the Avatar and was bent over as she played with something. Korra gulped and shut off her mind before it could fill with images of Asami being bent over something more comfortable like a bed or desk. 

Korra coughed into her closed fist and Asami looked behind her to see the Avatar standing a few feet away, a light blush on her cheeks. Asami quickly finished with the engine and shut the hood. She set down her wrench and grabbed the washcloth to clean off the grease. Soon the white fibers were stained grey as Asami strolled over to Korra. 

“Hey, Asami,” Korra greeted the older woman. “You okay?” When Asami was tinkering with her car it either meant that the mechanic was in a very good mood or in a sour one. The look on her face, especially the crease at the corner of lips, hinted that Asami fell into the later category.

Asami opened her mouth to say she was fine but she stopped herself. Korra knew her too well to buy the lie. “Not really,” Asami admitted. She tossed the dirty washcloth near her wrench and rubbed her temples. “I got out of a meeting today. I’m getting pressured by my investors about the Fire Nation Satostation. They want me to tell my research team to cut corners in developing the carts.” At the look on Korra’s face, Asami explained. “I already have heat resistant metal to make the frames but it isn’t as strong as the metal I use for Republic City’s Satostation. I want my trains to be safe as possible which is taking time and they don’t like that.”

“Your investors sound like greedy assholes,” Korra said with a quirked eyebrow. Asami had a lot more patience than her, she would have punched the investors instead of working on her car.

“Yeah,” Asami chuckled. “But I have to make them happy. They do help the company floating after all.”

Korra and Asami hear someone shout and turned their heads to see Bolin and Mako exiting the mansion. They started to walk to the two women and Asami took a step forward to meet the brothers but Korra’s hand on her arm halted her. Asami looked at Korra with a question in her eyes and the Avatar pointed at a spot on her own neck. “You might want to cover that up before they see it.” 

Asami looked confused for a moment and took a peek at one of the side mirrors of the car. A blush covered her face and a hand dashed up to cover the hickey. “Lin,” Asami muttered. She quickly undid her ponytail and fussed with her hair until the lovebite was covered. 

“If you wanted to keep your relationship a secret, you shouldn’t wear hickies like a necklace.” Korra couldn’t help the laughter at the sight of Asami’s face. 

“She never used to leave hickies on my neck,” Asami had gotten over the shock at the fact that Lin had left a hickey on her at a very visible place. She waggled her eyebrows at Korra. “Maybe she wants you to know I’m hers.” Asami realized what she had said and she held her hands up. “Wai-”

Korra spoke up before Asami could apologize. “Don’t worry about it,” Korra chuckled. She smiled kindly at her friend. “I’m glad she makes you happy. I still don’t get how you two became a thing but I’m glad.” 

Relief covered Asami’s features. “Thank you,” she whispered. “She’s a bit like you in all honesty.” 

“How?” Korra asked. She and Lin were as different as light and day. The Chief was grouchy and as stubborn as the element she bends. 

“Both of you are headstrong.” Asami said. Her face sobered as she continued, “I know this is hard for you but I’m happy we’re still friends.”

Those words hurt Korra more than if Asami said she never wanted to see her again. She forced her lips to tilt up in a mock smile and she knew she failed by the way Asami’s eyes widened and then show her concern.

Luckily for both of them, Mako and Bolin had made their way to the two. “Hey guys!” Korra said before Asami could continue their conversation. “Long time no see!” Korra pulled the brothers into a tight hug, squeezing as hard as she could. The Avatar laughed as two hands patted at her back to be released. She let go and took a moment to look over the two. “No uniforms?” Both Bolin and Mako were back in civilian clothes and the image was now strange on the two of them. Korra was used to seeing them in uniforms. “You didn’t get fired, did you?”

Mako shook his head with a grin. “No, don’t worry.” He gestured down to his normal clothes. Even he seemed a little uncomfortable in civilian clothing. “We’re not allowed to wear the uniform when we’re not working. It’s a new policy after we defeated Kuvira.” Mako glanced away. “The Chief thought that the Police Department needed to be seen more as everyday people instead of ruthless figures of authority.”

Korra and Asami shared a look and focused their attention on Bolin. The younger brother squirmed at their scrutinous eyes. “That true, Bolin?” Korra asked her friend. 

The younger brother jerked his head up and down. “Yep! It was totally all Chief Beifong’s idea! President Reiko had nothing to do with it!” 

The Avatar didn’t miss how Asami’s eyes narrowed in anger at the mentioning of the president. Korra had her own misgivings with President Reiko but she suspected that Asami had to hear several of Lin’s rants about the man. The mechanic probably gave the Chief several of her own. 

Mako slapped his forehead at Bolin’s lack of wit. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “President Reiko was worried that the Police Department might have been viewed as more brutal if its officers wore their uniforms as everyday clothing. He wanted to make sure that the image people perceive of us is nothing like Kuvira’s at all.”

That explanation didn’t satisfy Asami. “What if there’s a crime and an off-duty officer is unable to do anything because she doesn’t have her equipment?”

The brothers didn’t understand why the mechanic was getting so worked up about them wearing civilian clothing but Korra picked it up right away. Asami was worried that Lin might get hurt if she tried to stop a crime in progress without her equipment. The idea was a bit ridiculous, the Chief still had her earthbending and metalbending, but Korra knew she couldn’t say that now. 

Bolin held up his hands like he could physically halt Asami’s words. “We’ll be fine. Mako and I still have our bending.” Korra could have hugged him. He grinned and made a muscle with his arm. “Besides, I can still take down bad guys with just these guns!” His grin grew as a blush spread across his cheeks. “But I still miss those uniforms.”

“Seriously?” It might be because Bolin only joined the Police Department a few months ago but Korra didn’t think he would want to have those stiff uniforms.

Bolin nodded his head vigorously. “Yeah, Opal really likes men in uniforms.” He had a dopey look on his face. “She says that she’s always been attracted to men with authority.” Bolin started babble on an on about Opal but the three ignored him.

Mako rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics and looked at the two women. “He won’t shut up about Opal. I really think he’s in love.”

“Of course I am!” Bolin said, wrapping one arm around his brother’s shoulders and resting his free hand over his heart. “Opal is so perfect, how could I not be in love with her!? She’s so caring and beautiful and smart and strong and-”

“You gotta help me,” Mako pleaded with the two now giggling women. Bolin didn’t seem to hear Mako as he kept listing how Opal was perfect. “She came to visit us and they just won’t stop.” 

Korra and Asami were about to ask what Mako meant but the blush on the man’s face made it clear what he was referring to. Korra looked at the still rambling Bolin and almost pitied the man. He was walking on lava and he probably didn’t even know it. The Beifong family were nothing if not protective of their own and she didn’t want to think what Lin would do if she ever found out that Bolin was messing around with her niece. Suyin might be more calm about the situation but Toph, Toph would destroy him. Korra looked at Asami and could see much of the same thoughts were occurring in her mind. 

Bolin finally took a breath long enough to notice that the other three weren’t paying attention to him. He looked slightly peeved at being ignored but shrugged it off. “So, what do you want to do?” he asked the group. “Swim? Spar? Have another life-changing and possibly deadly experience in which we learn something new about ourselves and strengthen our relationships with each other?” 

“How about racing? Girls versus boys?” Asami suggested. She pointed her thumb at the car Korra had saw her messing with earlier. “I just finished installing a new engine I’ve been working on for my next line of Satomobiles. It’s totally safe.” She smiled at Korra. “It’ll be like old times.”

Korra returned the smile, this one natural instead of forced like before. “That sounds awesome.” Mako and Bolin agreed eagerly. The four split up into two teams, Asami and Korra taking the car that Asami was messing with earlier and Mako and Bolin getting into a car parked in the garage. Now that she was paying attention to the vehicles and not the woman messing with them, they appeared to be upgraded versions of the race cars she and Asami first raced all those years ago. Just like before, Asami took the wheel with Korra sitting in the back. They drove leisurely to the racing track. 

Both cars stopped in front of the start line. Asami reached into a glove department to grab some gloves and helmet and goggles. She handed the passenger helmet and goggles to Korra. The Avatar saw the glint in Asami’s eyes and the excited smile. Korra was reminded of the look on Asami’s face when the younger woman caught her with Lin. She looked over to see Mako and Bolin putting on their own safety gear. 

“Ready?” Asami asked Mako who was gripping the steering wheel. Mako had a similar look on his face, if less intense, and nodded. He revved the engine once and Asami returned the favor. “Set.” Asami grinned and revved the engine again. The other three might have their elements but here, Asami reigned supreme. “GO!”

Wasting no time, Asami slammed the gas pedal down. Korra yelped and held onto her seat belt for dear life. Mako and Bolin were already lagging behind, not as comfortable with the speed as Asami. Korra looked at the rear view mirror of the vehicle and couldn’t help but smile on the look on Asami’s face. She was so beautiful and fearless when she was racing. 

“Hold on!”

Korra almost didn’t hear the older woman and let out a small shriek as she was slammed to the right side of the car but once the shock dissipated, she was laughing. This was so much fun! If it was anyone else driving, she would have been petrified. But she trusted Asami and was able to enjoy her pounding heart and adrenaline rampaging in her veins. Once the car was out of the drift, Korra looked behind them. Mako and Bolin were far, far behind. There was no hope for the brothers to catch up even if Asami let up on the gas. 

She turned her head to tell Asami that they had won the race but stopped at the smile on Asami’s face. She saw the fire in Asami’s green eyes as she took another hard turn, the finish line now in sight. It’s only when the mechanic driving that her competitive nature comes out. It wasn’t enough for Asami to beat their friends, she had to utterly annihilate them. It was just like when Korra fought in the pro bending tournaments. No wonder Korra fell for her. No wonder Lin likes her. 

The two sped past the finish line and Asami slammed the brake pedal. The car squealed to a stop and the two jumped out to celebrate. Korra grabbed Asami by the mechanic’s waist and spun her around, the air filled with their carefree laughter. Korra looked up at the mechanic and Asami was beaming down at her. The Avatar set Asami back to her feet but they didn’t move away from each other. Asami and Korra’s eyes met and both women didn’t know what to do. A light flush crept up Asami’s cheeks as Korra’s heart pound but no longer from the excitement of the race.

Fuck. 

It was still there. 

The Unspoken Thing.

Korra let go of Asami and took a step back. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the car. “Sorry,” she whispered. 

Asami let her hand rest on Korra’s shoulder for a moment like she didn’t want the embrace to end before it slid down. “It’s okay.”

Both women were saved from the sound of an approaching car. Mako and Bolin drove past the finishing line and braked near them. The brothers got out but the loss didn’t seem to deter their spirits. They were smiling when they walked over to the two. “That was great!” Bolin yelled out even though the two women were less five feet from him. 

“It’s about time you two showed up,” Asami said, taking off her helmet and goggles. “I started to worry that I would have to go back and show you where the finish line was.”

Korra watched the three talk but she couldn’t hear the words. How did it end up like this? It’s like with Mako all over again, except Asami was Mako and Lin was Asami. And Korra was just Korra.

 


	6. Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, time for the rating to become useful again. This chapter contains sexual content (masturbation). Once again, Korra is an adult (canon and in this fic as well). She's 21 by Book 4... for those of you who are confused, just ignore this little comment

Korra still didn’t understand how she ended up in this particular situation. She was currently walking behind a very agitated Chief Beifong. The Avatar had feared that Asami may have let it slip of their embrace when Lin had showed up unannounced at Air Temple Island and all but dragged Korra to the Police Station. Lin only offered a gruff “I’m not here to arrest her,” as an explanation as to why she took the Avatar from Tenzin and the others during a spiritual exercise. The words did little to appease the uneasiness in Korra.

The two women walked through the large room with officers working at their desks. Korra waved nervously to Bolin and Mako and the brothers returned the gesture with confusion and more than a little pity on their faces. Lin paid no attention to any of them as she led Korra to the end of room where there was an inconspicuous door. She opened it to show a stairway that only led up. Korra knew from experience that the interrogation rooms were in the highest level The two went up the stairs to the hallway of interrogation rooms. She past all of them, walking briskly to the one situated at the very end. Lin stopped in front of the metal door and turned around to glare at Korra with her arms crossed.

“When I open this door, your mouth shuts and  _ stays _ shut,” Lin growled. She moved her arms away from her body and Korra could hear a series of clicks from within the door. Lin took a deep breath and opened the door to let herself and the Avatar inside. 

The interrogation room was much the same as the one Korra found herself in when she first arrived at Republic City, except with a few note differences. A simple table, made of wood instead of metal, the Avatar noted, was situated in the middle of the room. On the table was a contraption that Korra only glanced at. The table was carved in such a way that there was a handle sticking up from one side of it and plastic cuffs were around the pole. There was only one chair, also made of wood, that was facing the two women. This room was made special for earth and metal benders criminals, Korra concluded. 

The woman who was sitting in the chair cuffed to the table lifted her head at the sound of the door unlocking and opening. Korra’s eyes found Kuvira’s at once and both pairs widened in shock. 

Lin didn’t say anything about the situation. She slammed the door shut behind them and locked it once more. The Chief moved to fiddle with a device on the table that Korra now recognized to be a bulky recorder. She moved the microphone towards Kuvira and switched it on. “This is Lin Beifong, Chief of Police of the Republic City Police Department. I’m about to interrogate Kuvira, also known as the Great Uniter. Avatar Korra is here to stand as a witness.” She didn’t even glance at Korra when she said her name. Someone made her bring the Avatar into this room, Korra was sure of it. And she was also positive that Lin was furious about it.

Once the proper introductions were done, Lin got straight to the point. “There was an explosion earlier this morning and we believe it was caused by some fools messing around with spirit vines.” Lin let the information sink in before continuing. “Several spirit vines are missing and we believe that those still loyal to you, Kuvira, are trying to weaponize them again. Where are they?”

Kuvira took her time to answer. “I don’t know,” she said. She moved her hands to explain but the cuffs prevented her. “I thought the rest of the spirit vines were either blown up or confiscated during our fight months ago but apparently not.”

Lin was relentless, she didn’t wait for Kuvira to get a breather before bombarding her with her questions. “Did you tell anyone how to weaponize them? Have you been in contact with anyone from your little army? Did anyone attempt to contact you? You know something so spill it.”

For her part, Kuvira was calm and collected. “No, I didn’t trust anyone with the knowledge of how to weaponize the spirit vines besides those who I specifically appointed. And you know I haven’t had any contact with anyone besides you. Not even the guards who bring me my meals share a word with me.”

Korra jumped at the loud bang as Lin’s hands slammed into the table. “Bullshit!” the Chief yelled, losing her patience, not like she had much to begin with anyway. “That explosion occurred in the outskirts of Zaofu.” For the first time Kuvira showed some emotion besides disinterest, her eye twitched at the name of the city she grew up in. Lin was quick to take advantage of the crack in Kuvira’s armor. “The explosion killed twenty eight people and those are the bodies that we’ve only now recovered. The death toll could well be in the fifties.” Kuvira looked away from Lin’s piercing eyes and the Chief attacked full force. “You claim to want to bring peace and  _ unite  _ the Earth Kingdom but because of you, countless people have died and continue to be killed. And what’s worse, they were Zaofu citizens. They could have very well been people you grew up with.” Now Kuvira refused to look at Lin. “One of them could have been Su.” Kuvira flinched like Lin had physically assaulted her. 

“That’s enough,” Korra said and grabbed Lin’s arm. She dragged the older woman away from Kuvira. She repeated the arm motions that she saw Lin used and with some hesitance, the locks clicked open. She opened the door but the Chief regained her wits. 

As soon as they out of the room, Lin slammed shut the door and quickly relocked it. She grabbed Korra’s arm harshly and shoved her into the wall facing the door. 

“How dare you!?” Lin roared. Her eyes glared daggers into Korra’s. “You were not to interfere with the investigation! You are here as customary, nothing else.”

Korra took a step away from the wall and tried to ignore the burning pain in her back. She forgot how harsh Lin could be when someone disobeyed the Chief. A part of Korra couldn’t blame the other woman for the impulsive attack. Kuvira might not have heard it but the Avatar picked up on the slight quiver in Lin’s voice when she mentioned her sister possibly being one of the victims of the explosion. Lin was desperate to get the answers she sought before someone she loves gets hurt or killed. “What are you talking about?” Korra asked.

“That moron of a president wanted you here and he wouldn’t listen to reason,” Lin answered. She poked Korra in the chest hard. “Just because you defeated Kuvira on pure luck, you do not get to walk all over this case.”

Now that the burning was a dull ache, Korra stood up for herself. “Two things Chief. One: we both know that you’re bitchier than usual towards me and it doesn’t have to do with the case.” Korra moved on to her second point before Lin could get a word out. “Two: Kuvira doesn’t want Earth Kingdom civilians to die so she’ll help us. We have to be more reasonable with her.”  

Before Lin could retort or more likely threaten Korra, the younger woman unlocked and open the door and strolled in. Lin didn’t have much of a choice except follow Korra and relock the door. Korra looked at Kuvira and noticed the dark bags under her eyes and how her fingers would pick at one another constantly. Now all pretense of Kuvira having all the cards, or having any cards at all, was gone. “You okay?”

“No,” Kuvira answered honestly. She looked up at Korra and her eyes darted back down. “I want to help. In Zaofu,” Kuvira’s lips twitched as she said the name, “there was a research facility that not even Bataar Jr. knew about. That was where the explosion probably occurred.”

“How is that in any way helpful to us?” Lin snapped. “It's all gone now.”

“Because the people who still have the spirit vines are most likely using the research facilities they know about.” Kuvira made a hand gesture but it was halted by the plastic cuff. “I know all the locations. I can give them to you.” Kuvira sighed and turned her head to stare at a dark corner. “I don’t want anyone else to die.”

Lin stared at the woman who almost killed her family. “Fine,” she finally said with a huff. “You, stay,” she ordered Korra as she left the room. 

The remaining women said nothing to each other as they waited for Lin. Kuvira stared at her dark corner, her thoughts secret to herself, while Korra stared openly at Kuvira, wondering how a woman so powerful was reduced to this. Was Azula like this when she was defeated, Korra couldn’t help but wonder. 

Before long, Lin reentered the room holding a pad of paper and a pen. She placed it in front of Kuvira and pointed to the microphone. “As you write the locations of the remaining research facilities, say them out loud.” 

Kuvira did as she was told without any emotion. When she was done she looked at Lin and some of the glint that Korra was used to seeing in those green eyes was back. It was only a smidge of the old Kuvira but it was there. “The locations may have changed since I’ve been locked up but this is the complete list of the research facilities I had.” 

Lin glanced over the addresses and she looked a bit pale. All of them were in the Earth Kingdom and more than one was in a neighboring town of Zaofu. She gave a curt nod and stopped the recording equipment. Lin grabbed the tape and nodded to Korra. The two left Kuvira in the interrogation room, the Chief gave a passing comment of an officer coming in a few minutes to escort her back to her prison. Lin walked Korra back to the main floor and she nodded to a waiting officer sitting at his desk. He got up immediately and began to make his way to the interrogation floor. 

“Only one officer?” 

“Too many and people would get suspicious of who we’re escorting,” Lin said as she opened the door to her office. “Besides, Kuvira showed no resistance to the Police Department since her containment.” 

Korra nodded absentmindedly as she took in Lin’s office. In the few times she’s been here, she never actually looked at what the Chief of Police had. A desk with a mountain of paperwork and a telephone, two chairs for visitors, a map of the Earth Kingdom, a potted plant that Korra was more than sure was fake, a large cabinet, and a large rectangular window that overlooked Republic City at the back wall. Only enough to get the job done. It was too minimalistic for Korra but she decided the style fitted Lin. 

Lin walked to the map and began to circle the places that Kuvira listed with the pen. She frowned at the circles that marred the paper. “There’s more than I would like,” she said to herself, completely ignoring the Avatar. 

“Kuvira probably wanted to make sure that if one place was raided, there would be others that were already up and running,” Korra suggested, walking over to stand next to Lin. She glanced at the older woman and saw the set jaw and furrowed eyebrows as Lin formulated a plan on how to best investigate the areas without the others being tipped off on what was happening. Lin crossed her arms and she grabbed her chin as her eyes flashed from one location to another. It’s a lot like when Asami was working with her engine, Korra realized. Lin stopped thinking to raise an eyebrow at the Avatar. Korra jumped and quickly concentrated on the map. Was she staring at Lin? No way. Lin gave a shrug and resumed her planning.  

“I’ll have to deploy several teams at once to investigate the areas,” Lin muttered. “I can’t trust the Earth Kingdom to do it, some of Kuvira’s men might have infiltrated their ranks.” She turned her back on the map and walked to the cabinet situated at back right corner of the office. Lin opened a drawer and leafed through the files, pulling some of them out. “I don’t have enough men to create large teams but two should be enough.” She put the files on her desk and stared at the names labeled neatly on the lips of the folders. Lin moved them around so that five teams of two officers each were created. 

Korra walked over to look at the names. She only recognized one. Her stomach plummeted at the sight of it. “Mako?” The explosion killed twenty eight people and those are the bodies that we’ve only now recovered. The death toll could well be in the fifties.

Lin waved away the comment. “He’s a fine officer. Actually, he’s the finest one I have.” She looked at Korra and her eyes softened the tiniest bit. “I know you’re worried but Mako is experienced with dangerous situations as you are well aware. I wouldn’t put him on a team if I had the slightest doubt that he wouldn’t do.” They hardened once more but a light flush exposed her. “Sorry about the wall,” she muttered. 

“Oh that! It’s okay.” Now that Lin mentioned it, Korra’s back gave a little pang as a reminder of the rough shove. She ignored it however and laid a comforting hand on Lin’s shoulder. Despite the mess the two were in with regards to Asami, Korra did consider Lin to be a very close friend. “I understand why you’re so tense. Is- Is Su-”

“She’s alive,” Lin answered. 

“Alive?” Korra repeated, she didn’t like the sound of it. 

Lin focused on the folders and shuffled them around, forming new teams, but after a moment she moved them back to their original positions. “Su wasn’t near the initial explosion but she tried to help with the aftermath. Her right arm got burned but she was able to save a child from the wreckage.” Lin’s eyes closed as she took a deep breath. 

Korra looked at the desk, not sure of what to say. She glanced up and saw the walls being put up again. “Su’s strong and besides, she’s your sister.” Lin rolled her eyes with a huff. “And- and she’s the daughter of Toph Beifong! A little burn isn’t enough to knock her down.” This time she was rewarded with a small chuckle. “Don’t worry about her. There are no more research facilities in Zaofu.” 

“That we know of,” Lin corrected Korra. She turned her head to look at the map, calculating how close the closest remaining research facilities were to Zaofu. They were all relatively far away and she tried to take comfort in that fact.

A quick knock on Lin’s door made both women jump. “Come in,” Lin barked, any sense of vulnerability gone from her face and voice. Lin was once again Chief Beifong and Korra marveled at how easily she could slip into that role. 

Asami opened the door and gave a sweet smile to Lin before she looked at Korra in confusion. Korra didn’t fail to notice how Lin’s eyes softened almost immediately at the smile. Asami went into the office and glanced at the folders on Lin’s desk. “Am I interrupting something?” she asked.

“No,” Lin said smoothly. “Why are you here? I thought we agreed not to show up at each other’s work places.”

Asami bit her bottom lip and Korra felt a rush of arousal. “I heard on the radio about an explosion and I wanted to see if you were okay.” 

Lin nearly smiled at the kind gesture but with a glance at Korra, she nodded like Asami just gave her a report. “I’m fine. I already started an investigation on the case and it looks promising so far.” She made quick work of gathering the files of the police officers she would assign to the investigation and placed them into their respective places. Korra noted how Lin didn’t give any specifics and wondered if she was ordered not to. “Thank you though.” She walked over to Asami and wrapped an arm around her. “Let’s go get some food. I didn’t eat breakfast this morning and I was too busy with this case to eat lunch.” She looked back at Korra and there was a glint of possessiveness in her eyes. Did Asami tell the older woman about the embrace that lasted too long? “Thank you for your assistance today, Korra.”

“See ya, Korra,” Asami gave her a small wave that Korra returned. 

Lin removed her arm from Asami’s waist and went to open the door. She held it open for Asami with a small grin, her head turned so anyone looking into the office wouldn’t see it. Asami smiled back and walked out. Lin’s face set to another look as the hand not holding the door dashed down to grab Asami’s butt and give it a quick squeeze. The mechanic gave no outward reaction except a small jolt and a quick glare at Lin. But Lin wasn’t paying attention to Asami’s reaction, she was staring down Korra with a look that roared ‘MINE.’

Korra met her eyes and crossed her arms. “Now who's being childish?” 

The Chief of Police only chuckled and the two continued on their way. Before the door swung shut, Korra saw Asami give Lin a subtle punch. It wouldn’t hurt Lin since she was wearing her armored uniform but it gave the message of Asami being angry at Lin’s action quite clearly. 

Korra waited a few moments before leaving the office herself. Luckily she didn’t see Bolin or Mako at their desks which meant they were on their breaks or beating the pavement. Either way it saved her from their, or rather Bolin’s, questions. She strolled out of the building and made her way to the ferries to take her back to Air Temple Island.

By the time she got off and was walking up the steps, it was dinner time. Korra became a tide of airbenders as they filed into the big dining room. She took her usual spot at the table with Tenzin’s family. She piled her plate high with food and dug right in. 

“Where were you today?” Ikki asked while Korra was chewing a mouthful of lettuce. 

“Yes,” Tenzin joined in. “I was surprised to see Lin take you so abruptly.” He had a look of concern on his face that made Korra feel like he was more of a father figure than mentor.

“President Reiko basically forced her to include me on a special case,” Korra answered once she swallowed her food. She wasn’t sure how much detail she could go in so she took the safe route. “It’s really secretive so I can’t say much.”

“Are you going to be a spy!?” Ikki asked at once.

“Korra can’t become a spy,” Jinora said. “She’s the Avatar. She needs to be unbiased in matters between the kingdoms and being a spy will ruin that.”

“Can I be a spy, dad?” Milo asked Tenzin.

Korra watched the family talk and try to convince Milo that being a spy wasn’t as good as being an airbender. Ikki and Jinora however were arguing about whether or not Korra would be a good spy. Korra couldn’t really join in the conversation, she could only manage a grunt or nod in response. Her mind was still focused on the day’s events, specifically what happened in the office. 

“Korra?” 

Korra kept seeing that possessive look in Lin’s eyes. They bored into Korra’s but the Avatar wasn’t threatened in the least bit. She took her time to see the subtle changes of green in Lin’s eyes and those scars that just made everything about her more fierce. 

“Korra.”

She also couldn’t forget how free Asami was in their race and the hug afterwards. They were so close. Asami’s eyes were alight with the adrenaline from the race and at the very back there was mischievousness dancing there. 

“Korra!”

“I’m okay!” Korra yelled out as she was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked around and noticed everyone staring at her, or rather her hand. Korra followed their gaze and she put down the frozen cup she was holding. The tea in the cup was now ice.

“Are you okay, Korra?” Tenzin asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Korra got out. She stood up suddenly and smoothed down her shirt. “I’m just not hungry anymore. I’ll go and meditate for a bit. Bye!” Korra made a hasty retreat out of the dining room. Once she was out of sight of everyone, she raced to her room and slammed the door shut. 

Korra leaned against it and let out a shaky breath. Her right hand ghosted down her body to undo her sash. With a shameful blush, Korra’s hand slipped under her pants and underwear to cup her sex. Korra gasped as she felt how wet she was. She looked at the door and locked it. Korra removed her boots and socks as quickly as she could. She pushed down her pants and underwear as she stumbled to her bed. Korra landed on the covers with a grunt but her hands didn’t cease undressing herself. She threw her shirt and bra to the other side of the room. 

She shivered at the thrill of being naked on her bed with people in the temple with her. Korra grabbed her right breast and tweaked her nipple as she imagined Lin’s possessive look. The free hand scratched down her body and toyed with her lower lips as Korra remembered Asami’s smirk and carefree laughter when they raced past the finish line. She didn’t need much foreplay before two of her fingers slipped inside her. Korra let out a strangled moan and bit her bottom lip. She needed to be quiet. Korra tried to go slow but her body demanded more. Her thumb pressed into her clit and rubbed it in small quick circles. Korra’s back arched as she recalled how she found out about Asami and Lin.

It still surprised Korra that Lin allowed Asami to fuck her like that. To use her like some little toy. Korra groaned at the picture of the predatory look on Asami’s face as she pumped the dildo in and out of Lin. “Fuck, Asami,” Korra moaned, a hand darting up to cover her mouth to muffle another moan. And the noises Lin was making. Korra felt herself clench on her fingers. She was so close. 

Korra turned over and reposition herself so she was on her knees with her chest pressed into the mattress. The new position offered a rush of arousal at the knowledge that Lin was like this with Asami behind her. Korra reached up and grabbed her pillow. Biting it, she imagined Asami fucking her like she fucked Lin. Her hips moved back on their own into her hand like the mechanic was truly there. To feel her hands on her body, to feel her nails bite into her skin. Korra shuddered and bit down on the pillow harder. 

“Lin,” she groaned and her mind took the name and made her fantasy even more scandalous. The Chief was now there in her mind’s eye, a hand tugging at Korra’s hair and pushing the Avatar’s head in between her legs. Korra wouldn’t mind at all, in fact she would be more than eager to taste Lin. The Chief would probably just tug her hair harder and help Asami scratch up Korra’s back as they brought her to a climax.

“Yes!” Korra cried out, feeling herself fall over the edge. She couldn’t stop the string of moans from tumbling out of her mouth, nor could she stop two names slipping in occasionally. Korra’s body slumped against her covers as she fought to control her breathing. She brought up her hand and saw how her fingers glistened with her slick. Without letting herself think too much into it, Korra brought her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. She crawled under the covers and felt exhaustion take over her body. “Fuck,” Korra murmured to herself as her eyes closed in slumber. Several times that night, Korra had to kick the covers off of her heated body and take care of the pressure in between her legs, Asami’s and Lin’s name never far from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes. I went there


	7. A Day in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals, I hate to lay this on you all but due to unforeseen circumstances, I'm going to have to speed this story up. I do have an idea of where I want this story to go and I do have several chapters already having plots, it's just that I'm going to be very busy in a couple of weeks and I want to give you guys the chapters instead of them sitting in my computer collecting dust. Whether that will affect the quality or not, I'm not sure. I just thought you all deserved to know that.

“Korra! Hey, Korra!” Bolin yelled out, waving at the Avatar from under the statue of said woman. 

Korra made a face at the statue but she walked over to meet her friend. She smiled cheerfully and let herself be pulled into a massive bearhug. She returned it with her own strength. “Hi, Bolin.” Korra looked at the empty space next to her friend. “Where’s Mako?”

The Avatar was supposed to meet the brothers on their break at her park. The morning after ‘The Incident’ as Korra began to call it, she washed her sheets and everything. She felt shameful of how easily she gave into her body and vowed not to do it again. But it did happen the next night and the night after that. But Korra was able to restrain herself last night and not give into her body’s urges. Barely. Still, the Avatar was quite proud of herself and wanted to spend the day away from her bed lest she be tempted. So she invited Bolin to spend his hour break with her at Avatar Korra Park. She assumed he would bring along Mako as well.

“Mako’s on a mission,” Bolin whispered, glancing around the two to see if anyone was listening in. “It’s secret.”

So Lin had already dispatched the teams to investigate the locations of the research facilities Kuvira gave them. She sure didn’t waste any time but Korra was glad to hear it. The sooner they round up all the spirit vines and properly dispose of them, the better. 

“That’s too bad,” Korra said, pretending that she didn’t know what Mako was doing on his ‘secret mission.’ “I guess it’s just us then.”

“Asami’s not coming?”

Korra shrugged. “No, I didn’t invite her.” 

“Seriously?” Bolin tried to hide his shock but even though he mastered lavabending, hiding his emotions would never be his strong suit. He pushed his pointer fingers together and Korra knew he was debating whether to say something or not. His green eyes went up to meet Korra’s and then they went back to his fingers. “Are you two okay?”

Korra narrowed her eyes in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Boin squirmed and his fingers were pushing at each other more. “It's just that, well you two are always together and um,” he began to blush, “you two are always together,” he repeated. 

Korra understood what Bolin was saying in his Bolin-y way and it warmed her heart but it caused it give a pang as well. “We’re okay and no, we’re not together.” Now Bolin looked confused and Korra was reminded of a child who didn’t understand something. “We’re just friends.”

“But the way you two looked at each other after the race.”

Her eyes widened. So it wasn’t just them. Bolin and probably Mako saw it too. “That wasn’t,” Korra began, “we weren’t-” She sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumping. “It’s really complicated right now, okay?”

Bolin balled his hands up and pouted. Now he really looked like a child. It made Korra smile. “No, it’s not. You like Asami, right?”

“More than you know,” Korra whispered. It felt good to admit her feelings for the mechanic to someone. The only being that she could talk to was Naga but the polerbeardog couldn’t give her advice. She knew she was desperate to turn to Bolin for some solace but Mako was gone and she couldn’t go to Asami for obvious reasons. 

“Okay, and Asami likes you.”

“How do you know?” Korra asked, cautious of the hope rising in her chest. 

Bolin took his time to think out an answer. He would open his mouth like he had thought of one but closed it again. “The way she looks at you,” he finally said. Bolin gave Korra a small smile. “It’s how I look at Opal.” He gestured to a elderly couple walking together a few yards away from the two. “See how they keep glancing at each other? That’s what Asami does to you.” Bolin looked back at Korra and there was something much more mature in his eyes. “Love is different to each person. Opal makes me happy. She sees my faults like my clinginess and poor impulse control but she loves me anyway.”

“Do you love her faults too?” Korra asked. 

“Of course not!” Bolin exclaimed, sounding a little offended at the question. “Opal doesn’t have any faults. She’s perfect in every way.” Bolin began to drone on about how amazing Opal was and Korra tuned him out.

How did she feel about Asami and Lin? Korra tackled the more confusing woman first. She’s always been attracted to Lin, especially those scars, but like liking her was a whole other level. Lin could be stubborn and overbearing. She definitely could hold a grudge that would make her mother proud, as long as it wasn’t against her. But Korra couldn’t deny that she was there for Korra and was dedicated to her work to the point of self-sacrificing to make Republic City as safe as it could be. Korra had no doubt that if Lin wasn’t running the show, the gangs like the Triple Triad would have overrun the city decades ago. Lin was a true ally to Korra and wasn’t afraid to call her out when she was about to do something reckless, even if Korra didn’t listen to the older woman in the end. There’s definitely physical attraction to the older woman and maybe some emotional as well. Korra moved on to Asami. She was a stable in Korra’s life and she couldn’t imagine her life without the beautiful mechanic. Asami was always there for Korra, even during the mess with Mako. She never took her anger out on Korra and was willing to put everything on hold to join Team Avatar and make sure Korra was safe, much like Lin. The mechanic was the only one Korra wrote back to during her three year absence and when they finally met, they just hit it off again like it was the most natural thing in the world, after their initial spat of course. Korra’s hand reached up to pull at the ends of her hair lightly. She accepted Korra no matter what and always had her back. She was able to make Korra smile and laugh without trying and she held so much of her heart already.

Her eyes refocused on the couple walking. She pictured Asami on her arm like that and it made her want to grin. The image blurred and then it was Korra with her arm thread through Lin’s and that made her want to chuckle. Her vision blurred once again and the three women were strolling the park together and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. 

“Are you sad? You look sad.”

Korra jumped at the question and quickly smiled reassuringly at her friend. Bolin looked relieved but there was some concern in his eyes still. “I’m fine,” Korra said. “You helped me a lot.” Korra pulled Bolin into a hug that was returned at once. “Opal is lucky to have you.”

Bolin gave the Avatar a cocky grin but there was some insecurity hidden behind the expression. “Yeah, she is.” He looked at his watch and frowned. “I should head back to work. My break is almost up.” 

The two started for the Police Department. They spent the time talking about their adventures during the three years they didn’t see each other. Korra focused on the times that she traveled the world in search of herself, however she omitted her visions of her Avatar state stalking her. She wasn’t sure if even being the Avatar would allow her to see such vivid hallucinations without being labeled as insane. Bolin talked about his time working for Kuvira and many times he would trail off and look down at his feet. Korra knew that he did mean well when he worked for the woman and that everything she did was over Bolin’s head but he still carried around the guilt like he was the one who made the townspeople they ‘saved’ into slave workers.

It was a relief to both of them when they stopped in front of the old building. They said their goodbyes quickly and Korra watched Bolin run up the steps, eager to get back to work. Korra turned to head back to the Air Temple Island but something caught her eye.

Lin Beifong was sitting at one the benches situated in front of the Police Department building, a cigar held protectively in her fingers. She took a long drag from the cigar and held it in her mouth for a few moments before letting the smoke curl out of her mouth. She blew the rest out and repeated the process a few times as Korra debated whether to go to the older woman or not. Seeing the older woman like this made Korra want to ask what was wrong and bring whatever comfort she could to Lin but she was so confused about what she felt for her.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, Korra walked over to Lin and sat down next to her without any invitation. Lin glared at Korra for a second before even that was too much work. She stared out in front of her and Korra noticed the haggard expression on her face. The Avatar never assigned the term old to Lin but looking at her now, Korra could only think of Lin as tired. 

Korra opened her mouth to ask what was up but Lin beat her to the punch. “If you’re going to lecture me on how terrible smoking is for me, save it,” Lin growled, taking another drag from her cigar. “I already got an earfull from Tenzin when we were dating and even after.”

“Oh, no it’s not that,” Korra said with a friendly smile. “It’s your body, you do you.” Lin had something almost like gratitude on her face but it was snuffed out before Korra could be sure she saw it. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Lin sighed and tapped off the bit of ash at the end of her cigar. “Kuvira’s intell was sound,” she said, her eyes void of emotion.

“But isn’t that a good thing?”

A sarcastic bark of laughter erupted from Lin and the Chief stifled it with a drag. She let the smoke curl out of her mouth a bit before blowing the rest out. Lin watched the cloud rise and be carried off by the wind. “The team I sent found the researchers right when they were screwing around with the spirit vine. Rather than be arrested, the basterds intentionally set off an explosion. They’re all dead, along with twelve civilians,” Lin sighed again and took a long drag. “I just got the call and I needed the fresh air.” 

Korra was quiet for a minute as she tried to come up with something inspiring to say. She was the Avatar afterall, it was her job to help people. But her mind only came up blank as she watched Lin smoke her cigar. “Do you want to talk about it?” she offered. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Lin bit back. “I get intell from Kuvira, I send a team of two of my officers to check it out, it turns out to be true, and they get blown up.” Lin leaned into the bench and looked at the remainder of the cigar. There was only a fourth of the cigar left. “Maybe I’m getting too old for this shit,” she mused, more to herself than to anyone. 

“What!?” Korra exclaimed, unable to believe that what she just heard came out of Lin. She could never imagine Republic City without its grouchy but hardworking Chief of Police. “You’re the best chief that ever existed. You can’t leave the force!”

The words did seem to lighten Lin’s spirits because she chuckled, even if it was a bit weak. “The only other chiefs that you can compare me to are my mother and that jelly-spined Saikhan. My mother allowed my sister to escape when she was caught up with the Triple Triads and gave me this.” Lin pointed to the scars on her face and had to bite back another bark of sarcastic laughter at the shock on Korra’s face. “What? Su never told you? Well, I suppose that makes five people in the world that know the truth now.”

“Five?” Korra repeated. Counting herself, Lin, Su, and Toph, four people knew where the scars came from. But who could be-

“Asami,” Lin said before Korra could ask. “I got drunk and began to wallow in my past regrets. I don’t know why I told her, it doesn’t make these scars less hideous.”

“They’re not hideous,” Korra immediately protested. “They’re you.”

Lin shrugged away the compliment and took another drag from her cigar but found that as they were talking, the cigar had gone out. “I don’t know why I’m telling you either,” she said. She patted down her side and took out a box of matches. Lin opened it but found it empty. “Perfect,” she growled.

Korra held up her hand. “Here, let me.” She snapped her fingers and a small flame came out. She could have fire bend without the theatrics but where was the fun in that?

“Thanks,” Lin grunted and grabbed Korra’s wrist. She didn’t exactly trust the Avatar to light her cigar for her without getting burnt. Lin brought the hand closer to the cigar and relit it with a few puffs. Once she let go, the flame Korra was creating sputtered out. 

“You shouldn’t resign over this. Those two officers knew and understood the risks,” Korra said gently. Lin didn’t say anything, she only took another drag. Korra took that as a good sign to continue. “They were trying to protect the people they love and stranger alike when they went to investigate the research facility. We should honor them for that.” 

Lin glanced at Korra and looked back at the world playing out in front of her. People were walking about, blissfully unaware of the tragedy that occurred less than an hour ago. They don’t even know their way of life was being threatened at that very moment by people who still held Kuvira on a pedestal. They believed they were safe and protected and because of that belief, they were able to lead happy lives. It was her job to keep that belief intact. “Fine, I won’t give up my badge just yet. But once this mess with the spirit vines is cleaned up, I’m retiring.” Lin gave a thoughtful sigh. “Maybe I’ll join my mother at the swamp or find my own little secluded piece of paradise.” 

“Asami won’t like that,” Korra joked. Lin said nothing and took another drag, the cigar almost at the end of its life. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

Korra rolled her eyes but knew they were on thin ice in the middle of a blizzard. “Is it different?” Lin turned her head to look at Korra so the younger woman tried again. “Is you being with Asami different than when you were with Tenzin?”

Lin’s eyes were guarded like she thought Korra was trying to trick her but she answered nonetheless. “It’s as different as a lion turtle is to a koala sheep.” Lin took the last drag from her cigar and dropped it to the ground. She smooshed the remains of her cigar with the bottom of her metal shoe and bent down to grab the ruined remains. “Thinking about it, I only really dated Tenzin because I thought it was expected of me. I mean, Aang and my mother were best friends so they just assumed we would end up together.” Lin’s face twisted with repulsion. “It was like I was following my duty instead of my heart. With Asami though,” a small smile crept on her face like Lin wasn’t aware of it herself. Korra was glad Lin’s feet were covered because she would probably feel her heart pound through the earth. “It’s so easy and fulfilling. She’s full of passion and life. Asami dedicates herself to the thing she loves most and she  _ chose _ her path, unlike Tenzin who was just doing what his father expected him to do.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed, “but he ended up loving his job. Kind of like you.” She bumped her shoulders with Lin and was somewhat surprised the older woman responded with a roll of her eyes instead of a threat. “Better?”

The Chief of Police nodded with a grunt. “I should check on the buffoons before one of them breaks something,” she said as she got up. “About a couple days ago, when I left with Asami.” Her cheeks were slightly flushed with embarrassment. “I shouldn’t have done that in front of you.”

Korra couldn’t help it. She laughed so hard she snorted. “No way! Asami” she had to take a moment to catch her breath as her sides began to hurt, “Asami put you in the polarbeardog house!” She wiped away the tears of mirth from her eyes as she grinned cockily at Lin. “Did she make you write an apology note to me?” Korra knew she had absolutely no room to talk. She spent that night masturbating to the two women but Lin didn’t know that.

Anything resembling companionability was wiped from Lin’s face as she gave Korra a forceful, “Have a good day, Avatar.” The Chief marched back to the building, chucking the dead cigar into the trash. She slammed the door shut when she entered the building which caused a poor recruit to cry out in alarm and drop his stack of paperwork. 

Korra chuckled to herself but the laughter was quickly dying out. She looked at the door that Lin had marched through and sighed. “Good luck,” she said to the closed door. Korra got up from the bench and made her way to Air Temple Island, wondering if Lin really was better after their impromptu talk. It certainly did wonders to her confusion about what she felt towards Lin. 


	8. Pema to the Rescue

“In other news, a tragedy occurred in Zaofu so soon after its own Kuvira attempted to destroy Republic City with a giant mecha suit.”

Korra’s head jerked up at the name of the city. She turned her head to look at the radio she had turned on after she had went to her room. Korra got up and turned the volume down in case there was someone walking by her door.

“There was an explosion that toppled one of the domes.”

Korra’s eyes widened in shock. Lin didn’t say that one of the domes was destroyed!

“At this time, we have found the bodies of sixty civilians and two of Republic City’s officers, but more are expected to be recovered. Suyin Beifong herself was hurt during the blast but it does not appear to be critical. It is unclear if it was an accident or an act of terrorism. Suyin Beifong and the Chief of Police, Lin Beifong, have not yet commented on the explosion. Some are starting to question whether Lin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong, the former Chief of Police for Republic City, is still fit to be Chief of Police or if-”

Korra turned off the radio and was tempted to throw it out the window. She restrained herself to giving the contraption a punch but she put too much power into the blow. The radio flew into the wall and laid destroyed on the table. Korra only gave the broken machinery a huff before unplugging it so it wouldn’t start a fire. Maybe if she hurried tomorrow, she could get a new one without anyone realizing that this one was broken. Korra nodded to herself at the course of action and threw the piece of junk away. 

She left the room before she could punch something else. Korra took calming breaths as she walked through the temple towards the training grounds. Today she was supposed to teach the airbenders about the Spirit World. Korra had tried to give the responsibility to Tenzin, Jinora, and Bumi but each one turned her down. She even tried to ask Meelo to fill in for her but Tenzin put a stop to that in an instant.

Once again she became a tide of airbenders walking to their studies. Korra had to maneuver around a few of them to reach the doors that led outside. Air Temple Island was getting very crowded since the destruction of the Northern Air Temple forced the rest of the airbenders to move back to the island. Korra considered moving out several times but she knew it wasn’t feasible. She may not have to worry about buying food and other things, but being the Avatar also meant she didn’t have an actual paycheck. Perhaps she could move into Asami’s mansion. Korra dismissed the idea at once. She couldn’t ask her friend for something like that, especially considering everything happening between the two of them and Lin. Korra raked a hand through her hair and tried to recall what she meant to tell her class. 

Korra walked to the meditation area and saw twenty pairs of eyes train on her. She took another deep breath and smiled at the airbenders. She saw one of them raise a hand to wave at her and she was relieved to see that it belonged to Bumi. His dragonfly bunny spirit friend, Bum-Ju, flew over his head and chirped happily at the sight of Korra. He zoomed over to the Avatar and circled her once before going back to Bumi. Korra almost laughed at the bright pink sweater the spirit was wearing and was grateful that Bumi hadn’t attempted to make one for her yet. It did look comfy but Korra did not pull off pink well, especially bubblegum fluffy pink. Asami might though.

“Hello everyone,” Korra called out and was greeted in turn by the airbenders. She took a seat in front of the airbenders and assumed the lotus position. The others did the same without prompting and Korra cleared her throat. “Okay, so the Spirit World. It’s a world with, well, spirits.” Korra felt her cheeks burn as all the points she meant to say refused to come back to her mind. “Currently there’s three portals that allows people to directly enter the Spirit World. They’re found at the North and South Poles and of course the one in Republic City.” Korra trailed off, not sure what else to tell the airbenders. She could list off everything she knew about the Spirit World, but Tenzin likely covered that already which would leave Korra looking like a fool. 

“Is it true that you can’t bend when you’re in the Spirit World?”

Korra didn’t see who called out the question but she was glad to have something to talk about. “Yes, but only if you meditate into the Spirit World.” Everyone was listening intently and Korra felt a boost in confidence. “You leave your physical body behind so you can’t connect with the elements. However, if you physically enter the Spirit World, you can still use the elements but you need to be careful. Spirits don’t like it when you try to bend at them.” She grinned sheepishly as she explained her trying to bend at several meerkat spirits. The airbenders were laughing by the end of her tale, Bumi loudest of them all. Korra didn’t mind the laughter, it actually made her more relaxed and she started to recall the things she wanted to talk about.

“The Spirit World is amazing. Every spirit you see here is only a fraction of what they actually are.” Almost like he could sense it, Bum-Jun zipped to Korra. The Avatar smiled when he landed in her lap and scratched under his chin. Bum-Jun chirped again and rubbed his head against her hand. “Don’t ever think that you’re stronger or smarter than them because in their world, they rule. They can sense your emotions and that can literally change their world. If you’re good, truly good, they will flock to you.” Bum-Jun chirped once more before flying back to Bumi. 

The airbenders shot off more questions and Korra answered them with ease. This was way easier than she thought it was going to be. The airbenders were paying attention and were actually interested in what she had to say.

“What about that dark spirit a few years back?” one of the airbenders asked. “He was huge and almost wrecked the city before you stopped him as a giant blue woman.”

Korra realized what the airbender was talking about and a hush fell over the crowd. Bum-Jum sensed the change in the atmosphere because he zoomed closer to Bumi and chirped erratically. Bumi managed to calm the spirit down with a few soft words and hugs. “That was Vaatu,” Korra answered. She could see Bumi shaking his head. “They deserved to know the truth. It is said that in the beginning of this world there were two spirits: Raava and Vaatu. Raava was the spirit of light and peace while Vaatu was the spirit of darkness and chaos. They fought each other every ten thousand years on the day of Harmonic Convergence to decide the fate of this world.”

“Couldn’t Raava just destroy Vatuu?” another airbender asked.

“No,” Korra said with a shake of her head. “Even if Raava destroyed Vatuu, one cannot exist without the other. Eventually Vaatu would be reborn and the fighting would continue.” She saw the concern on some of the airbender’s faces and grinned. “It would be the same if Vaatu destroyed Raava. In fact, it actually happened.” She told the story of how her uncle had tricked her into opening the Spirit Portal in the South Pole and fused his spirit with Vaatu. She had to answer many questions about it and time slipped away as she continued her story of how Raava was destroyed by Unalaq but she was able to reconnect with the light spirit in the Spirit World. She didn’t talk about Zaheer and losing her connection with Raava. They deserved to know some things but others were too personal. 

“Now that the Spirit World and the Physical World are reconnected, there is a possibility of another Unalaq,” she warned the airbenders. They all took the words seriously, even Bumi. “Power is tempting, believe me I know. There was a point in my life that I would have given anything to not be hurt again. I might have given up my own humanity. But we can’t lose ourselves to those urges. Your job as the new generation of airbenders and mine as the Avatar is to protect the world and teach humans and spirits to coexist with one another.” Korra smiled at Bumi and Bum-Jun. “Like them.”

Korra continued to talk about the Spirit World and answer questions that the airbenders had. It was a long time before the Avatar dismissed them but it didn’t feel like it. She got up to start heading back to her room but Bumi stopped her. 

“That was really good, Korra. I don’t think I ever got through a lesson without falling asleep,” Bumi beamed down at her. Despite having no blood relations, Korra came to look at the man like an estranged uncle. “Maybe you could Tenzin a few pointers.”

“Thanks, Bumi but no,” Korra laughed. “The last time someone gave Tenzin a few tips he apparently became like a drill sergeant. I wonder what idiot thought that was a good idea.”

Bumi stared at Korra for a few moments before he cleared his throat. “Yeah, that airbender really was stupid,” he chuckled weakly. Korra tilted her head at her friend’s strange behavior. “Well, anyway I got to go knit a new sweater for Bum-Jun.” The spirit zipped around Bumi’s head at the mention of a new sweater. “Now, now, you like this one, don’t you? I’ll use softer thread this time and it’ll have a bow!” Bumi walked away from Korra while he talked to the spirit about the sweater he was going to make him.  

Korra watched the two for a time before she began to make her way to the stables. She fed the airbison some hay and patted their heads. The Avatar went to the last stall where Naga was napping. Once the airbison had made permanent living quarters in the temple, the polarbeardog had claimed one of the stalls as her own. The polarbeardog lifted her head at the sight of Korra and her tail thumped against the ground. 

“Hey, Naga,” Korra whispered, kissing the crown of Naga’s head. It didn’t matter that the animal easily dwarfed Korra, she would always be her baby. Korra scratched behind Naga’s right ear and laughed as a hind leg thudded against the ground. “Wanna go for a quick run?” Naga perked up at the word and whined. Korra smiled and went about securing her saddle. Once it was done, the two walked out of the stalls to the outskirts of Air Temple Island. The island didn’t offer nearly as much room as the base in the South Pole but it was enough for the two to run for some time. Korra mounted Naga and pushed her heels into the polarbeardog’s sides as she gave the command to run. They dashed along the trails on the edges of the island where the grass first meets the beaches. Korra laughed as Naga ran faster, the polarbeardog sensing the Avatar’s excitement and it was feeding her own. It was too long since they had a good run just for the fun of it. The Avatar leaned down as they ran under a low hanging tree. It took more times than Korra would like to admit for her to learn to press her body against Naga’s back when they neared the tree. Korra spotted a hill fast approaching them and she squeezed her thighs to spur Naga to run faster. “Ready, girl?” The polarbeardog huffed as they raced up the hill and leapt off the crest. Unfortunately for the two, Pema was on the other side, carrying vegetable from the garden. 

Both Korra and Pema yelled out in alarm at the sight of one another. Pema managed to dive out of the way as Naga landed right where she was standing a second before. Korra jumped off Naga to make sure the older woman was okay, apologizing profusely all the while.

“Oh spirits, are you okay Pema!? Naga and I didn’t see you!” Korra helped Pema back to her feet and grabbed what vegetables that weren’t squished in the fall. 

“I’m fine, Korra, really!” Pema said, brushing off the dirt from her clothes. “I raised Meelo, I’m used to being knocked down every once in awhile.” She grabbed the remaining vegetables and looked up at Naga. “Do you think you could give me ride back to the temple though?” 

Korra helped the nonbender up on Naga and the three set off back to the temple. Korra talked about her first class experience and Pema listened attentively. One the two were back to the temple, several airbender acolytes came to take Naga back to the stables. Korra made them promise to give the polerbeardog a treat for being a good girl and Korra made her own promise of bringing some food for the animal after dinner. Naga licked Korra’s face and followed the acolytes as Korra followed Pema into the kitchens.

The two women set about cleaning the vegetables and cutting them. Even though the cooking duties went to the acolytes, Pema liked to help, especially since Rohan refused to eat anything that Pema didn’t prepare. Korra was cutting away the skin of the carrots as she remembered that the older woman helped her with her conflicting feelings about Mako.

“Hey, Pema?” Korra began, keeping her hands busy so it didn’t seem that she was desperate for help, which she was.

“Who is it this time?” Pema asked without looking up from the potatoes she was washing. 

Korra startled at the question and almost cut her finger but she let go of the peeler in time. She managed to keep the utensil from falling to the ground with metalbending. “What are you talking about, Pema? Who's this who person?”

Pema did look up from her vegetables long enough to give Korra a knowing look. “Every time someone talks to me while I’m cooking or cleaning it’s for relationship advice.”

“Oh,” Korra said. She looked back to the half peeled carrot. “Can I ask for some or should I just get back to peeling?”

“Of course you can ask,” Pema said smiling softly. “I like helping. It’s why I became an acolyte in the first place, after all.” 

Korra nodded and took a deep breath before she launched into her problem. “Okay, so I like this person who's with another person. Well, I mean they aren’t together publicly but they’re still together. Anyway I still have feelings for the first person even though I know that person is off limits but then I started to be around the person the first person is dating and I think I’m starting to have feelings for that person. But I know I shouldn’t because that person is with the first person but I have feelings for that person too and I don’t know what to do and I could really use some advice right now,” Korra finished, her chest burning from her hasty talking.

Pema was fully facing Korra, the knife in her hand and the vegetables in front of her completely forgotten. “What?”

Korra repeated what she said, still not naming Lin and Asami.

“Okay, let me get this straight,” Pema had put the knife down as she tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. “You like two people who are in a relationship together.”

“Yeah but they have to keep it a secret because if word gets out it could seriously jeopardize their careers.” 

“Because they work together,” Pema was starting to get the picture.

Korra shook her head and gestured with the peeler and carrot still in her hands. “No, they work two completely separate jobs. It’s just that if it came out that they were seeing each other, it would make one of them look seriously bad and right now she doesn’t need that.” Korra snapped her mouth shut when she realized she had said “she” but the damage was already done. Now Pema would know that she liked a woman. 

Pema could see the beginnings of fear in Korra’s eyes and was quick to stop it. “Korra, it’s okay if one of them is a woman.” She shrugged and resumed cutting the potatoes. “Love is love, right? The airbenders believed that and so should the rest of the world.” Pema looked back at the Avatar who was still staring at her. “Do you think either of them like you back?” 

“Well, no, maybe, I don’t know.” Korra almost rubbed the back of her neck before she remembered she was holding a carrot. She put it and the peeler down and was glad that the two of them had the kitchen to themselves at that moment so she could speak openly. “I mean there is something between me and one of them but then I found out she was dating, well, another woman.”

This did shock Pema and it was clear in her voice. “I didn’t know Asami liked other women.”

Korra jumped at the name like Pema had shocked her with an equalist weapon. First Lin, then Bolin, and now Pema! Did everyone knew that she fell for the mechanic!?

The older woman rolled her eyes at the reaction and smiled at her. “It is obvious, you know. You stare at her when you don’t think she’ll notice.” A blush spread on Korra’s face and it deepened at Pema’s next words. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Asami liked you too. She stared back at times.” Her face sobered as her hands stilled on the vegetables, giving Korra her full attention once more. “But this other woman, what about her? Do you think she likes you too?”

Korra thought about the question. It was loaded and honestly Korra didn’t have a cut-and-dry answer for Pema. “We’re okay now, I think? I know we’re at a lot better standing now than when we first met.” Korra remembered first meeting Lin through her arrest and back talking her. That was really stupid, Korra realized. “She knows about my feelings for Asami and she gets jealous.” The Avatar felt like her entire face was on fire as she admitted. “And it might be more physical than anything else.” 

Pema nodded and she was quiet for a bit as she thought of what to say. Korra was in a very… interesting situation. “Have you considered telling them?”

“What!? No way!” Korra balked immediately. The two women were only now dating in earnest and Korra didn’t want to mess it up with her feelings. “I can’t just, you know, tell them I like them. I don’t even know if I really like Li-Lizy,” Korra was able to change the Chief’s name at the last moment.

If Pema knew who Korra was really talking about, she didn’t show it. “Korra, you fought Amon, Unalaq when he fused with Vaatu, Zaheer, and Kuvira.” She gave Korra’s arm an affectionate and comforting squeeze. “You can be open about your feelings.” 

“But they were all things I could punch,” Korra argued. “And what if they say no?” That was her greatest fear. She was terrified that she wasn’t enough for the two women. She might be the Avatar but she was also Korra.

Pema gave Korra a motherly smile. “Isn’t it better for you to get a definite answer instead of wondering ‘what if?’ I’ve been in your shoes, Korra, and it hurts too much to be left wondering.”

Korra sighed and nodded. “You’re right.” 

“Then do what you did with Mako, just without the fighting and breaking up at the end.” 

Korra hugged Pema and thanked the older woman for her advice. The two finished cutting up the vegetables and Korra left Pema to go to her room. She had about half an hour to kill before dinner was served. She grabbed her phone before she could rethink things and dialed Asami’s number.

“Hello, this is Ms. Sato of Future Industries,” Asami answered on the second ring. 

“Hey Ms. Sato, this is Avatar Korra,” Korra chuckled back. “Listen, I was wondering if you were free anytime soon.”

There was sounds of paper being moved around from Asami’s end and Korra guessed that the mechanic was looking for her schedule. “I’ll be free tomorrow. Why? Do you want to invite the boys over to have another race?” 

Korra grinned at the competitive tone Asami used. She could feel her belly bend into a knot but she got the words out. “Tomorrow is great. Actually I was wondering if you could invite Lin over.”

Asami didn’t say anything and Korra’s knot tightened. “Did something happen?” Asami finally asked. Korra could hear the concern in her voice. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Korra said, not sure if she was lying or not. “I just need to get some stuff off of my chest.”

“Oh,” now there was apprehension in Asami’s voice. “I can have Lin over tomorrow. Let’s say around five?”

“Five sounds good.” Korra said. The two said goodbye and Korra hung up. She looked down at the phone and realized that her knuckles were white from clutching the phone too tight. She set it back to its stand and got on her bed. Korra grabbed her pillow and hugged it to her chest. She could feel her heart pound and wasn’t sure if it was from excitement or fear for her talk with the two women tomorrow. 


	9. Confessions

It was half an hour before five when Korra rapped her knuckles on the door of Asami’s mansion. She could feel her heart thump in her chest as her stomach twist and turn as she waited for the mechanic to open the door. The Avatar had to wait for five minutes, her stomach so tight she thought she won’t be able to keep down lunch, before the door opened. Korra wiped the sweat from her palms on her sash at the sight of the mechanic. She could do this. She was the Avatar after all. 

“Korra?” Asami had grease stains on her clothing and Korra knew at once that the older woman was just as nervous about their talk as she was. Asami opened the door wider and Korra walked inside, spying the dirty washcloth resting on a nook near the door where guests hung their coats. She wondered if the mechanic had ran from her garage to the door thinking it was Lin on the other side. 

“Hey, Asami,” Korra smiled softly. “I know I’m early but I, uh, wanted to talk to you alone first.” She glanced at the hall and noticed that nobody was there doing the mundane tasks of keeping the Sato Estate in prime condition. Asami must have given the help the day off again. 

Apprehension was on Asami’s face as she nodded in understanding. She grabbed the dirty washcloth from the nook and wiped off a stain on her right hand that she missed. “Where do you want to talk?” she asked Korra.

Korra pretended to think about it. “The balcony,” she answered. “It’s a nice day out.”  _ And if Lin tries to kill me, I can make a quick get away _ , Korra thought to herself. Asami led the way to the balcony that looked out over her gardens. Several spirits were milling about amongst the hedges and flowers while two chased one another in a game of tag. Korra smiled as the blue one in a shape of a fox with a lion’s head jumped over a hedge and an orange spirit that looked a lot like Bum-Jun crashed into the leaves. It got out unscratched and resumed the chase. Korra looked back at Asami and noticed that the older woman was watching the same scene with a smile. “Do you know what I want to talk about?”

The words wiped the smile from Asami’s face. “I think so.” She pushed her bangs behind her ear and faced Korra. “I know things have gotten weird between us but I don’t want our friendship to end.” Korra frowned, this wasn’t what she wanted to talk about at all. Asami saw the frown and hurried to continue. “You’re one of the most important people in my life and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Wait, stop.” Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and the mechanic’s fingers curled to grip at Korra’s hand. “I don’t want to stop being friends, Asami.” The relief on the mechanic’s face made Korra remember that the older woman had lost so much. Asami had lost her mother to a firebender, almost her company to Varrick, and most recently her father to Kuvira. And now she thought she was going to lose Korra. The thought brought a soft, sad smile to Korra’s lips. “I don’t want to imagine my life without you Asami but there’s something you need to know.” She gave Asami’s hand a squeeze, treasuring the heat from the hold. “I like you.”

“I like you too.” The words came to Asami easily.

“You know what I mean,” Korra whispered.

Asami let go of Korra’s hand. “Yeah, I do,” she admitted. “But, Korra, I’m with Lin an-”

“Just let me finish, okay?” Korra interrupted Asami. The mechanic wrapped her arms around herself but didn’t say anything. Korra took that as a sign for her to continue. “When I first met you, I wanted to hate you for being with Mako because I liked him too. I wanted to be mad at you but I just couldn’t. It was like I could be angry with everyone else except you. For a long time I didn’t know why but now I do.” Korra laid a hand on Asami’s arm and conflicted green eyes met hers. “I like you,” she repeated.

Asami looked down at the hand touching her but she didn’t move away like she knew she should. She was with Lin. She was happy with Lin. So why was the simple touch able to set her heart racing? “I wanted to hate you too,” she confessed. “I saw how Mako felt about you even though I was dating him. He didn’t even try to hide it, or at least not very well. It was like a slap to my face every time I saw how he acted towards you.” Realization made Asami’s face pale and a hand covered her mouth in shock. “Oh spirits, were me and Lin like that!?”

“Sort of,” Korra drawled. 

A look of horror took over the older woman’s face. “I am so sorry, Korra, I swear we didn’t mean to.” Asami considered the look Korra was giving her and amended her words. “Well maybe Lin did but that’s only because she’s intimidated by you.”

Korra raised an eyebrow. How could the Chief of Police, badass, metalbending, look-at-her-wrong-and-she’ll-destroy-you, Lin Beifong be intimated by her? She had to know. “How?”

Asami chewed on her bottom lip and sighed. “Do you know about her and Tenzin?”

“Yeah,” Korra had a feeling that what she knew wasn’t the whole story but she still said what she knew. “Tenzin and Lin were dating and were growing apart. They broke up and Tenzin started to date Pema.”

“For the most part, yes, that’s what happened.” Asami didn’t say anything else on the matter and Korra knew that she wasn’t going to add any new information that Korra didn’t know about. “Lin hasn’t said anything but I know she’s afraid that it’s going to happen again with us.” 

Korra was quiet for a bit and glanced at the sky. The sun had moved a bit and she realized that she didn’t have much time. “It doesn’t have to,” she said softly.

Asami’s eyes were wary. “What do you mean?”

Korra opened her mouth to say why she was really there but the sound of knocking made it snap close. The two turned to see Lin at the doorway with her hands on her hips. Too late.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Lin asked. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion but Korra was relieved to see the usual stoicness that the woman wore like a second armor. 

“No,” Korra answered with a soft smile. “You look better.”

Lin huffed lightly, aware of that Korra was referring to the last time they had met. “I’m the Chief of Police, I need to be able to bounce back quickly.” The way that she didn’t say what she had to bounce back from showed how she didn’t bounce back completely. “Does this talk require drinks?” she asked, moving the conversation from the explosion that took the lives of her two officers and several civilians to the matter at hand.

“Yes,” Korra answered for herself and Asami. She needed a little liquid encouragement.

“Okay,” Lin said and left the two women with a quick turn on her heel. 

The Avatar looked at Asami and jerked her head towards where Lin was a moment before. “Shouldn’t we go with her in case she gets lost?”

Asami shook her head with a blush. “Lin’s been over enough times to know where to go. About before, what were you going to say?” 

Korra licked her lips and tried to get the images that suddenly took over her mind out of her head. She needed to concentrate and be level-headed for what she was about to do. “Look, Asami, about those three years.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Asami quickly said. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you before. You were hurt and I should have been supportive instead of yelling at you and being bitter.” 

The older woman looked ashamed and it caused Korra’s heart to squeeze.  “No,” Korra argued. “I was the asshole. I should have sent you more than one letter or invite you to the South Pole and I- wait I don’t want to talk about that.” She wanted to comfort Asami but she needed to get the words out in the open before Lin returned. “What I want to say is, now that things with Kuvira has cooled down and actually during it, I’ve been thinking a lot and, I uh.” Korra couldn’t say it, the words were on her lips, begging to be let out, but they refused to leave.

Asami placed a hand on Korra’s arm and Korra’s moved to cover it. She looked at Asami and took the plunge. Korra leaned forward and pressed their lips together. She felt Asami jerk in shock at the kiss and moved her free hand to cup the older woman’s cheek. Korra’s heart sped with fear and elation. 

The sound of glass shattering made Korra take a step back. She turned to face Lin and gulped, her heart now pounding only in fear. The bottle of whatever Lin had picked and the three glasses were all shattered on the floor but no one paid attention to the wet shards. She thought that she saw Lin angry when the Chief confronted Su all those years ago but she realized even then Lin was holding back. Now she looked absolutely  _ livid.  _ Any thought of turn tail and running was gone as Lin took slow deliberate steps towards the Avatar, her fingers curled into trembling fists. Lin reached Korra and grabbed the collar of her shirt, a fist raised to punch Korra. Lin was so mad she forgot that she could have simply bent earth and metal against the Avatar. “How dare you.” Lin’s voice was calm but that only made Korra more fearful.

“Lin,” Korra found her voice, raising her hands in surrender. “It isn’t what it looks like.”

“Isn’t what it looks like!?” Now Lin was yelling and she once again raised Korra off the ground in her rage. “You’ve crossed the line!”

Korra grabbed at Lin’s arm for leverage and glanced at Asami. The mechanic met Korra’s gaze and sprung into action. She dashed behind Lin and grabbed at her raised fist, pulling it down. “Let me explain!” Korra yelled out.

“Fuck you!” Lin roared, unable to throw the punch now that Asami was holding her arm down. 

“Lin, please, just listen to me.” Korra could see pass the walls of wrath that was shielding Lin’s eyes. She could see the tears building at the corners and the betrayal in the back of those green eyes. The guilt that ripped into her heart was more painful than anything Lin could possibly dish out. Desperate, Korra used one hand to grab at the collar of Lin’s uniform and jerk her closer. The other hand grabbed the back of Lin’s head and smashed their lips together. The shock in the action made Asami let go of Lin’s arm but the Chief didn’t take the opportunity to attack. Korra pressed their lips together harder and felt her feet touch the ground as Lin lowered her back down in her stupor. She broke the kiss, unable to stop her heavy breathing as the Chief and mechanic stared at her. “Sorry,” Korra mumbled. “That was messed up of me.”

“What the hell was that about?” Lin asked. She didn’t let go of Korra’s collar but she didn’t look like she was about to throw a punch. 

Korra glanced away. “I like you too,” she admitted. To buy herself some time, she moved Lin’s fingers away from her collar. They left the abused clothing without resistance, likely due to the shock of the sudden kiss. “I want to go on a date with you. Both of you,” she added to make it clear what she meant.

Asami and Lin looked at each other. Asami could only shrug helplessly, she had known Korra longer but she didn’t know what to make of this. Lin looked back to Korra and rubbed at her eyes. The eldest woman might have tried to make it look like she was doing it to express her exasperation but Korra noticed that when her hand left her face, the tears that were building were gone. “When did this happen, Avatar?” The gruff Lin was back but Korra and Asami could see the tension in her shoulders.

“Well, you already know about the Unspoken Thing between me and Asami,” Korra began. Lin grunted to show she knew about it. 

“What about you and Lin?” Asami asked. She was trying to fit the pieces together like she would a car but they wouldn’t match. “Don’t tell me there’s an Unspoken Thing you two too?”

Lin shook her head. “No.” The two women turned their attention to Korra so she could answer.

A light blush spread across Korra’s face as she coughed into a closed fist. But she made herself look Lin in the eye, the older woman deserved that. “Honestly, what I feel for you is more physical than anything else. You’re really beautiful.” Her words caused Lin to flush lightly but the tension in her shoulders stayed. 

It was quiet between the three women after Korra gave her side of things. Not even the sound of crickets and spirits going about their business seemed to reach them. Korra could feel her nervousness rise up as the silence stretched on. “So, what now?”

Lin and Asami once again looked at one another. Even though no words passed between them, it was clear that the ball was in Lin’s court. The Chief crossed her arms and sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “One date.” Both Korra and Asami stared at Lin with slacked mouths. Lin hardened her eyes as she jabbed a finger into Korra’s chest. “But if you do something I don’t like-”

“You’ll throw me in jail?” Korra finished for the older woman. She saw Asami grin at the jest from behind Lin. She wondered how the two could keep their relationship a secret for so long. 

“We can go to the watertribe restaurant near the Probending Arena,” Asami suggested. Her lips still tingled from when Korra kissed her and she was a little lightheaded from the turn of events. The other two agreed after some thought. 

It was after Korra left the two, figuring that they would want to talk alone, and was standing outside of Asami’s mansion that it hit her. The talk went better than she could ever dare hope. Korra turned to stare at the door in awe. Slowly, a crooked grin made itself known on Korra’s face as she jumped up and punched at the air, two blasts of fire coming out of her fists in her excitement. “WOOHOO!” She didn’t care if Asami or Lin or anyone else heard her. She had a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I like how this chapter turned out.....


	10. Room for Three?

“Slow down, girl,” Korra said to Naga as the polarbeardog bolted past a red light, almost getting hit by a car in the process. She was about to yell out an apology but a few choice words from the driver made her give him a certain gesture with her hands instead. The animal chuffed but did as Korra commanded, slowing down to a trot. 

The closer she rode to the restaurant, the more she felt _ something _ . Korra didn’t know if it was excitement, fear, nausea, giddiness, or a messy mixture of them. Either way, she was getting antsy as she spotted the restaurant down the block, and Asami’s car parked out front. Korra couldn’t see Lin’s patrol car and wouldn’t be surprised if the Chief had walked to the restaurant. Her house was close enough. Once she reached the restaurant's entrance, she hopped off Naga and fussed with her clothes. 

Korra was wearing her usual clothes. She had debated for almost an hour whether she should go formal or not for the date. In the end, Korra left the room without changing, figuring that if she wore anything out of the usual it would raise suspicions. She plopped a few mints into her mouth and patted Naga’s head. “Stay, Naga.” The polarbeardog whined and clawed the ground, making it clear that she didn’t like this idea. Korra grabbed Naga’s muzzle and kissed her nose. “If you stay, I’ll save some food just for you.” Naga seemed to like this new plan, she licked Korra’s face and laid down. Korra made a face and wiped her face free of Naga’s spit. 

She was still wiping at her face when she walked into the restaurant. A host stood behind a podium and he was working on some papers. He glanced up and his hands stilled when he realized who she was. The host snapped to attention and tucked a menu under his arm. Much to Korra’s embarrassment, he bent at his waist, bowing as deep as he could without having to bend his knees. Korra didn’t know what to do so she just stood awkwardly. 

“It is an absolute honor to serve Avatar Korra,” the host said, still bent at the waist. He straightened up and motioned for Korra to follow him. “Ms. Sato and Chief Beifong are already seated in our luxurious VIP room.”

“Whoah, whoah, I ate here before and I didn’t see any VIP room.”

The host looked back and Korra could see the nervousness in his eyes. “We’ve served you before?” He stopped walking to bow again. “My humblest apologies, Avatar Korra, if we had known it was you, we would have seated you in accommodations suitable for your position.” He got up and resumed leading Korra to the end of the restaurant. “Our VIP room is reserved for the most exclusive of guests.” The host turned to the left and opened a door. He bowed once more. “The chef will be with you shortly. Please, enjoy our complimentary wine and bread.”

Korra entered the room and saw that Lin and Asami were sitting next to each other in a booth that could fit ten. She took the spot next to Asami and looked at the two. Asami was wearing her business attire while Lin was donned her police uniform.  _ Fitting _ Korra thought as she reached over take a slice of bread. She took a bite and hummed as the different tastes danced on her tongue. She didn’t think bread could be so good! “Sorry if I made you two wait long.”

Asami shook her head and took a sip of her wine. “I was only here for a couple of minutes, don’t worry. Lin was here longer though.”

“I had to make sure nobody would think I was meeting you two,” Lin explained. “If I had come in with Asami on my arm, it would have been suspicious.” 

“But the host guy knows we’re in the VIP seating,” Korra argued. 

Asami waved away the words. “Oh I wouldn’t worry about the people working here. Lin and I pay a lot of money to eat here and they wouldn’t want to run off their two best patrons.” She grabbed the bottle of wine and filled the only empty glass on the table. 

Korra took it with a grin and gave it a try. She didn’t necessarily like the taste but there was nothing else to drink. Besides, it was fancy and she couldn’t just ask for a soda. “I would have brought you two flowers but it might have been too much.”

“Without a doubt,” Lin agreed. 

Asami lightly punched the Chief’s arm at her impassive tone but grinned at Korra, her eyes alight. “Her favorite are calla lilies,” she said. 

Lin frowned and jerked her head towards Asami. “Hers are red roses.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Korra laughed. 

The door opened and a young woman came inside and like the host, bowed. But this time it was to the three women, not just to Korra. So maybe it was for all VIP guests, Korra pondered. “Good evening Ms. Sato, Chief Beifong, and Avatar Korra.” She straightened her back and smiled at Asami and Lin. “The usual for you two?” Both Asami and Lin nodded. The chef turned her attention to Korra. “And you, Avatar Korra?”

It took Korra a moment for her to realize that the chef was asking what she would like to eat. She hastily opened her menu and said the first thing that she read. “The egg custard tart sounds nice.” 

“Excellent choice, Avatar Korra. I’ll be back shortly with your dishes.” The chef bowed as she exited the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Korra took a closer look at what she ordered and was puzzled by the dish. “This is earth kingdom food. I thought this restaurant only did water tribe.” 

“Normally yes, but this is the VIP section.” Asami nodded towards the door where the chef had left. “That’s why we get our personal chef. The others only know how to make water tribe dishes but she knows how to make foods specific for influential guests, no matter where they’re from.”

That made a lot of sense. Republic City was a mix mash of people from all over the world and a popular destination for people touring the world. Korra drank a mouthful of wine and forced it down. Perhaps she could ask for another type of drink when the chef returned. Water was fancy enough, right? “So how are things in the Police Department?” she asked Lin.

Lin shrugged but there was a hardness on her face. “We haven’t had any major breaks in the case yet but the teams comprised of excellent officers. They’ll find the spirit vines before long.” She played with the stem of her wine glass, debating whether she should take a sip or wait till the food was served. “President Reiko isn’t happy with how slow we’re going but I told him to shove it. We’re doing this safely and we won’t allow another mishap to happen under my watch.”

“What about you, Asami?” Korra asked the mechanic. She noticed how with the turn in conversation made Lin relax into her chair. “Any progress on the Satosation in the Fire Nation?”

Asami frowned at her wine. Lin gave the woman an empathetic look. “We have another wrench in the works,” Asami muttered, taking a sip. “We’re still figuring out where the tracks should go but the active volcanoes are more difficult to work around than we originally thought.” She continued to explain how she would have to build bridges in the water but before then she would need to have a biologist to see if the areas held any endangered species. Korra and Lin listened attentively to the mechanic as she went into the complexities of building her tracks. 

The date was easier than Korra expected. She didn’t think that Asami and Lin were going to be demanding dates at all but this was effortless. Natural. 

“And you, Korra?”

The Avatar was too lost in her thoughts to know who had asked the question but now two pairs of eyes were gazing at her. “Oh you know, a bit of this and a bit of that. Regular Avatar stuff.” She blushed as she realized she hadn’t been doing much in the recent days. “Actually, I taught the airbenders about the Spirit World a few days ago.” The two were still looking at her so she went into detail about what she talked about. The more she talked, the more Korra became confident. It definitely helped when Asami chuckled and Lin grinned when she told them what Bumi said after the lesson.

The smell of their food reached them before the chef opened the door, pushing a cart holding three plates. She placed the tart in front of Korra, seaweed noodles in front of Lin, and finally a plate of dumplings for Asami. She bowed and said, “If any of you require anything, please do not hesitate in asking.” The chef left the three women.

Korra looked down at her tart. She never had egg custard tarts but it did smell good. She took an experimental bite and grinned. “This is really good. You guys have to try it.”

“Don't mind if I do.” Asami used her own spoon to take some of the offered tart. While she had turned to get some of the food, Lin snatched the opportunity to steal one of the dumpling off of Asami’s plate. The older woman narrowed her eyes at Korra, silently telling the younger woman not to rat her out. “Lin, if you stole one of my dumplings, I’m taking some of your noodles,” Asami said, her back still turned to the Chief. Lin looked down at the dumpling held with her chopsticks and shrugged, taking a bite out of it without any regret. The mechanic settled back into her seat and tasted the tart for herself. She nodded and hummed in appreciation of the flavor. “You’re right, Korra. This is delicious.” 

“Let me try some,” Lin said. She didn’t bother reaching over Asami to take some from Korra. She just grabbed Asami’s spoon to scoop up some of the tart that the mechanic had put on her plate. Asami gave her a playful glare and threatened to take more of Lin’s noodles. The Chief pushed her plate closer to Asami in response as she ate the spoonful of tart. Unlike the other two women, Lin made a face and looked at the egg custard tart with dislike. “My mother made much better tarts and she was blind.”

“Toph can cook?” Korra barely managed not to burst out laughing at the sudden mental image of cranky old Toph in a pink, frilly apron pulling out an egg custard tart from the oven. Asami did laugh and looked innocently at Lin when the older woman frowned at her.

Lin focused on the question and corrected herself. “Well no, she just ordered me what to do. I did most of the cooking when we were growing up. Su ended up burning everything. We actually wondered if she was half firebender.”

Korra laughed at the story while Asami smiled. She didn’t know that this side of Lin existed. She really liked it. Following Lin and Asami’s examples, she took some noodles and two dumplings from Asami. When the woman looked at her accusingly, Korra said, “You took some of my tart so it’s only fair.” She tried the noodles and made a face much like Lin’s. “These are good but my mother can do better. If either of you find yourselves at the Southern Water Tribe, you have to ask her to make some for you. She would love to.”

Asami grinned as she ate some of her own noodles. “I could go to the Southern Water Tribe on the guise of meeting with Varrick about Future Industries.” She turned her smile towards Lin. “And of course being a CEO as well as being a part of Team Avatar, I’m a high profile person. I would need a bodyguard to keep me safe and who better than the Chief of Police herself?” 

Lin rolled her eyes at the suggestion but there was a smile playing at the corner of her lips. “How long are we going to use that bit?”

“I could handle myself, true, but I would be very grateful for the company,” Asami purred. “And it’s cold in the South Pole. I would need someone to warm my bed.”

She and Lin shared a knowing look and Korra felt the small flame of desire start to curl in her lower stomach. Korra was never like this with Mako. He did get her heart thumping when they kissed but he never managed to get her excited with only a few words. Korra finished off most of her tart and watched the two banter lightly with one another in between bites. She would put in a quick word once in awhile but was content with simply listening to them. Now that food was in her belly, the wine began to taste better and she helped herself to another glass. The other two did the same and soon the bottle was empty and their stomachs warm.

Before long, the chef returned with the bill. “Everything was to your liking?” The three women made sounds of agreement. “Excellent! We can’t wait to serve you three again.” She placed the bill on the table and left. 

Asami’s hand dashed down and snatched the bill before the door shut closed. She and Lin stared at each other, challenging one another.

“You paid for dinner last time,” Lin said.

“That was for your birthday,” Asami retorted. “It doesn’t count.” A wicked smile spread across her face. “If you pay, I’ll get you a necklace worth ten of these dinners.”

Lin narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t dare,” she said slowly as she gave Asami her best death glare but the younger woman didn’t budge. After a minute, Lin groaned and rolled her eyes. “Fine, but I’m paying next time.” 

“But of course,” Asami said innocently. She paid the bill and Korra frowned at the amount of money that was left on the table. Even if Asami and Lin only ate at the restaurant once in a couple of months, they would still be very valuable customers.

The three women left the VIP room, not before Korra saw that Lin had placed a rather generous tip. They walked out together, apparently the wine had made Lin loose in her precautions. Korra knelt down to gently pat Naga’s head. The polarbeardog was napping but after a moment opened her eyes and sniffed at the leftovers Korra brought with her. True to her word, the Avatar opened the box and let Naga eat the rest of her tart. 

“Are you Avatar Korra?” 

Korra recognized the tone in the voice of the stranger and fought the urge to groan. She stood up and forced a smile on her face. “Yep, I sure am.”

A teenager with an unfortunate case of pimples was beaming up at her. “I watched you play on the Fire Ferrets when I was a kid! I saw all of your matches!” 

The smile was more genuine and Korra puffed out her chest in pride. “Really?” She glanced at Asami and Lin. The two women stood off to the side and were watching the interaction with amused grins. Korra sported her crooked smirk and rested her fists on her hips. “The first match could have gone better but I still got that knockout in the end.”

“It was the most amazing thing I ever saw! The way you moved, nothing could have touched you!” The boy was practically jumping on the balls of his feet. “Can I have your autograph? Not as Avatar Korra but as Korra the Fire Ferret!”

“Anything for my fans.” Korra knew she overdid it a bit by the way Asami giggled and Lin quirked an eyebrow. She signed the only thing that the boy had on hand, which was his shirt. He reminded Korra of Bolin when he met Lord Zuko, he was fanning his face and his feet couldn’t keep still. The boy ran off, yelling how he was going to tell everyone he met that Korra the Fire Ferret signed his shirt. Korra walked back to the other two.

“Anything for me fans?” Lin repeated as Asami laughed again.

Korra grumbled something incoherent as she and Lin led Asami back to her car. She opened the door for Asami. Korra cheeks were flushed lightly but they became a dark blush as the mechanic pressed her lips against hers. Too soon the kiss ended but Korra was treated with the sight of Asami turning her head to kiss Lin. She saw the adoration in Lin’s eyes and they were darker than normal when their kiss ended. 

Asami got in her car and Korra shut the door softly. “Tonight was fun,” Asami said to the two women. “We should do it again and soon.” With that and with light laughter, the mechanic drove off into the night with Lin and Korra watching.

Korra looked at Lin and the older woman met her gaze. With Asami now gone, neither of them knew how to proceed. 

Lin was the first to break the silence. “I suppose this is the end of our little date.” 

“Hey, I don’t do anything little, Chief.” Korra was relieved when her joke earned a light chuckle. Her face became serious, well as serious as it could with her lips tingling from Asami’s kiss and her face flushed with wine and the kiss. “Good first date?”

The Chief regarded Korra for a long moment. “It wasn’t the worst first date, I’ll grant you that.” When she saw the way the Avatar was looking at her, she relented. “It was a good first date.” Lin watched as Korra’s face lit up and decided to take it one step further. She cupped Korra’s chin and tilted her face up so she could brush her lips against hers. Lin felt the woman under her tense up at the kiss but quickly melt into it. She pulled back and smirked as Korra leaned forward like she couldn’t bare for the kiss to end. “Have a good night, Avatar,” she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse. Lin turned and began to walk back to her house.

Korra stood in front of the restaurant, staring after Lin. She was brought back to the physical world by a gentle nudge from Naga. She smiled at the polarbeardog and scratched between her ears. “Let’s go home.” The two made their way back to Air Temple Island and Korra couldn’t seem to stop smiling. She was still grinning like a fool even when she climbed into her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see Asami being the girlfriend that asks for some of your food and Lin being one to steal their significant other's food. She's the Chief, she has authority to do it.


	11. Back to Work

With the fourth cup of coffee since she first entered the building held in her hand, Lin turned the page of her rather big file on the Spirit Vines case. She was able to snuff the press’s flame about the spirit vines connection with the recent explosions. No need to cause a public panic, she had told the quivering reporters.  _ Such spineless fools _ , Lin thought to herself. 

She looked over to the map hanging on her wall. If anyone who was not on the case asked why she had circled certain areas, she would tell them that those were places where she was considering living in when she retired. That way no one would be the wiser when she crossed the circles off, they would just assume she was narrowing her choices. Of course, the word retirement sent the officers outside her office into a frenzy. Each one of them had their own ambitions but no matter what officer, they saw themselves sitting in Lin’s seat as the new Chief of Police once she hung up her metal cables. Greedy little shits, Lin had dubbed them all but greedy little shits got their work done and relatively well.  

A page turned and Lin’s coffee mug halted before it touched her lips. Hard and cold eyes stared back at her from a mug shot. Even when beaten and arrested, Kuvira still had a commanding look about her, like she was calculating each move, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. She was one of the most difficult criminals Lin ever had the misfortune to work with. Kuvira had been nothing but cooperative since she first starting interrogating the woman, but that just made Lin’s life harder. Lin had a sneaking suspicion that Kuvira was all too aware of the predicament she was causing her.

In most cases, Lin would have offered the young woman a deal to get time off of her sentence or a possible transfer to a less…. strict facility for the amount of information she was giving so freely. It occurred so often that it became an unspoken policy at the Republic City’s Police Department. The public was blind by the standard so there would be no outrage but the scum of Republic City knew about it so when they were interrogated, they were more willing to spill the dirt on their comrades. 

Lin wouldn’t allow it in Kuvira’s case however. The bitch deserved to rot in that wooden prison for the rest of her life for what she put everyone through. For what she put Asami through.

The Chief took a gulp of her now cold coffee, wishing she had some whiskey to warm up the drink. She remembered helping Asami pick up the pieces after her father’s sacrifice. They had celebrated Kuvira’s defeat that night but afterwards Asami had stole Lin away from the meek party. Lin had held Asami and whispered soothing words as the younger woman sobbed into her metal uniform. The younger woman actually apologized for her tears and that was what caused something within Lin to snap. She said nothing, she had simply picked Asami up and carried the sniffling woman to her car. It had taken an hour for Lin to navigate to her house due to the destruction of the city but she finally found a safe route and carried Asami to her bed. Asami didn’t offer any complaint, she had pulled Lin down to join her as soon as Lin was free of her uniform. Even though they were both dirty and Lin had dried blood stains on her clothes from the final fight, they didn’t rise from that bed until well into the next day. 

_ And that funeral _ . Lin drank the last of her coffee and pushed the empty mug away. It was such a small funeral, only Asami and her friends had attended. Lin was there as a formality, making sure no one harassed Ms. Sato as she lowered an empty casket to rest, or at least that was how her presence was explained. She hated it, seeing each tear that leaked from Asami’s eyes and not being able to do a thing about it. Instead she watched as Korra held onto Asami and murmur things that were too soft for Lin to hear. She was grateful for the Avatar that day, especially when she pulled her away from a publicist that somehow slipped through security to take a picture of Hiroshi’s funeral. Lin had smashed the camera to pieces and slapped a pair of handcuffs on the asshole. She couldn’t charge him with anything, it was a public place after all, but it was still satisfying to throw him in her patrol vehicle. Lin had secretly let Asami stay at her place for a week to comfort the grieving woman. 

“Uh, Chief?”

Lin was brought violently out of her memories and she stowed away her emotions like she would the sheets of paper in the file that was clenched in her hands. Lin closed it and set it to the side so her desk would be somewhat clear. “Come in,” she barked. 

Mako opened the door and went inside her office. He closed it behind him and marched to her desk. He offered a file that was meager compared to the one occupying the desk and Lin took it. She leafed through the report as Mako went to the map and crossed out another circle. “We’ve found none of the spirit vines but there was evidence of recent experimentation.” Mako answered before Lin could ask the question. “My partner is fine, Chief.” 

There was something off in his stance and Lin looked at him expectantly. He almost fidgeted and she knew he was trying to hide something. She didn’t even need to use her bending to feel his pounding heart through the earth. “Out with it,” she ordered, her voice brooking no argument. 

“When I came back, I, uh, got a call. From President Reiko.”

Lin growled under her breath and pushed back into her chair. “Let me guess. The investigation is going too slow?”

Mako nodded and almost fidgeted again under her intense stare. “He said that if we don’t pick up the pace, he’ll find others who will.” 

A fist slamming on the desk made Mako flinch. He had only seen Lin angry once and that was at Su. He hoped he would never do anything to incur Lin’s wrath and he pitied the fool who invoked it. “That fucker has been up my ass on this investigation and now he’s threatening my officers! Disgraceful!” Lin growled. She stabbed a finger in Mako’s direction. “We are doing this safely and if that means being more cautious then so be it. I will not have another member of my force and another civilian killed because some pompous buffoon wants things done fast. The next time he calls, tell him that if he has a problem with how I handle things, he should face me like a man and not go behind my back like a pussy.”

“Really?” Mako’s eyes were wide in shock. 

“No, not really!” Mako was truly one of her finest officers, the finest actually, but he could be just as dense as the rest of them. Lin took a deep breath to calm herself and waved impatiently at the map. “Just continue your investigation on another location after you and your partner have rested up.” 

Mako nodded and left the Chief to her musings. Lin stared at the map. A little less than half the circles were crossed off now but what Mako said had disturbed her. “Evidence of recent experimentation,” she repeated. She didn’t like the sound of that at all. Lin radioed all the teams that were currently dispatched and warned them of what Mako told her. Once that was done, she slumped against her seat, feeling a headache coming on. Lin glared at the fat folder and the picture of the woman hidden inside the countless papers. “This is all your fault,” she told the photograph. 

Lin looked down at her hands and noticed how they were empty. She opened one of her drawers and took out the present Korra had given her. The Avatar could be even denser than Mako but she did very well with choosing what she should give Lin. The Chief looked at the chunk of meteorite, feeling the metal within it, begging to put into use, to be manipulated into something beautiful. She created simple shapes first and then made the meteorite become more complex objects as she pulled the folder back in front of her. Lin opened it up to the page she left off and ignored the picture of Kuvira as she read what the notes of her interrogations with Korra.

She tried to think of new questions, anything that would help her find those spirit vines before they could cause more damage than they already did. But as she stared at the words written by her own hand, they danced off the page. In their place were two faces: the faces of the two officers that were killed in the second explosion. She had sent them to their deaths, they accused Lin. The Chief ground her teeth and banished the faces from her thoughts. 

“Those two officers knew and understood the risks.”

Lin had tried to take comfort in Korra’s words, and she did for a time, but that night she couldn’t stop seeing their coffins being lowered into the ground. They were a fine man and woman and they had received a hero’s funeral. Lin looked back to the meteorite. Without her knowledge, she had bent it to the symbol of Future Industries. Asami had much the same look on her face as the two officers’ families. 

She quickly sent the meteorite into a formless blob. Lin should think of something else, anything else. She allowed her mind to go forth wherever it wished. Her thoughts turned to the events of the night before. Lin had fun on the date, surprisingly. She still didn’t fully understand why she let it happen. She cared for Asami deeply, more deeply than she cared for anyone really, but Korra was another story. The Avatar was attractive, there was no argument there, but she was too full of herself. Lin had to concede that she had gotten a lot better than when the two had first met. She still chuckled when she recalled that Korra had assumed she would have gotten off scot free from wrecking a street and evading the police just because she was the Avatar. 

But why did she let the date occur?

Even as she pondered the question, Lin had the answer. She would do anything to make Asami happy. If the mechanic would be happy with the snowblower so be it, as long as Lin could have some of that happiness too. When Korra blurted out her feelings and asked for a date, it was Lin that agreed to it. It was a spur of the moment decision but she was also panicking. She didn’t want to end up alone again. Lin still did not know why Asami would entertain her for those three years and had assumed that the mechanic would have put an end to it when Korra entered her life again. A dark voice would whisper that she was just a temporary replacement for Korra when she and Asami were panting and sweaty from a round of passionate fucking. Lin would roar at the voice to shut up and leave her be but it would whisper the same words the next time the two fell into bed together. But even after Korra returned, she and Asami would still meet in secret and spend whatever time they could with one another. 

If she had to share Asami then she will. 

“I’m going soft,” Lin grumbled to herself.

That damn voice was back. It whispered so low that Lin had almost missed it. It murmured how she was intrigued by Korra. After so much tragedy in her life, Korra was still able to hold her head high, like Asami. Lin respected that. And she supposed that the younger woman could be funny when she wasn’t aggravating.

The voice wasn’t satisfied with Lin’s confession. It brought out a memory of the date, more specifically the last bit of it. It showed Asami kissing Korra. The kiss itself was nothing particularly special, it was a peck really, but seeing it ignited something in Lin. The Chief thought that the sight was incredibly arousing. 

Lin gulped and tried to take a sip from her mug but forgot that she drank the last of the coffee and hadn't refilled the mug. She set it down and tried to end the thoughts budding in her mind but she couldn’t. It was like a mud slide. Lin was so tempted to pay Asami a visit later on that night, it wouldn’t be the first time either of them made a late night call, but she stopped herself. Barely. So Lin had spent a great portion of that night touching herself, imagining the kiss between the two younger women leading into something more. Her mind didn’t even bother creating a proper scene, the two made love right in front of the restaurant. Lin took a deep breath and could feel her body heat up in arousal. 

Maybe she was, what was the word? A cuck? No, that wasn’t right. Lin fought for the word and managed to grab it right as it tried to slip past. Compersion! That was the word. Lin frowned and crossed her arms at her new discovery. But it didn’t make sense. She never had the inclination of sharing her partner with anyone before. Lin knew and accepted that she was a woman that was quick to a temper and jealousy and perhaps she was possessive of Asami but the younger woman never voiced a complaint before. In fact, Lin believed that the mechanic liked the knowledge that Lin could become possessive and jealous over her, she suspected that it filled Asami with glee that she had such a hold on Lin. 

The Chief decided to do a little test. She looked at the door where Mako had left a little while ago. She tried to imagine him and Asami being intimate with one another. They had dated before so surely they had sex at one point? Lin knew first hand how much of a sexual deviant Asami could be once she was comfortable to let that side be known. 

Lin didn’t even get past the image of Mako kissing Asami. She felt intense anger towards Mako, her hand clenched at her arm. So she didn’t like the idea of Asami being intimate with the firebender. Lin rubbed at her temples as she puzzled out her feelings. Why was she okay with Asami kissing Korra? 

She tried another test. This time she imagined Korra kissing Mako. The same hot anger reared in Lin and she had another urge of hitting Mako. Lin groaned in annoyance. She never had to deal with these confusing emotions when she dated Tenzin. It was more like a second job than anything else. Go on a date, talk over food, laugh a little at his terrible jokes, maybe share a kiss goodbye. Just a checklist. Neat and tidy and predictable. But with Asami and Korra it was more like a sandstorm tornado. Lin could never predict where it would take her or how fast the winds would blow. But fuck was it exciting. 

“I’m too old for this bullshit,” Lin concluded. She looked back down at the neglected folder and turned to the next page. It held much of the same information as the others but maybe there was something hidden there, something that Lin could use to end this mess. “Time to get back to work,” Lin muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably explain this chapter. I figured I should explore Lin's mind, especially after the date. Out of the three, I think that Lin is the most confused about this new relationship, she didn't have the Unspoken Thing between her and Korra like Asami and Korra do. And I feel like she is more comfortable when she knows what's going on, with labels and such. She is the Chief of Police after all, anything that's messy and questionable is a thorn in Lin's side.  
> For those of you who don't know, a cuck (usually a derogatory term BTW) is a person who takes sexual gratification from watching their partner having sexual intercourse with another. Compersion is when a person takes joy from the knowledge that their partner is in a romantic (or sexual) relationship with another. I actually didn't know about this until I started writing this story. However to be perfectly clear, this is a polygamous relationship with all partners being involved romantically with one another (if it helps I like to think of a triangle with the sides being the romantic feelings between two points). Lin just doesn't know the actual word for it and she's trying her best to label her feelings for Asami and especially Korra. Sharing doesn't come natural to the Chief so she's gonna have an adjustment period to this thing. Sorry if this is long winded.


	12. So how did it begin exactly?

Korra thanked the ferry attendant as she stepped onto the dock. She looked around and noticed that the docks were busier than usual but she wasn’t that surprised. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow to the sky and the street lamps were flicking on one by one. It was a prime time for a romantic boat ride out in the bay of Republic City. Korra spied several couples boarding on a pleasure boat, each one wearing extravagant clothing that bragged of their class. She felt an impulse of taking Lin and Asami out on one of those boats, or perhaps having a nice picnic in Korra Park. Well away from the statue of course. 

The Avatar walked leisurely under the comforting street lamps, humming Nuktuk’s theme song to herself. She didn’t particularly enjoyed the movers, Korra thought they were a bit over the top, but the song did have a catchy tune. She ignored the tantalizing aromas coming from the small shacks and restaurants that were opening up for the night life. Korra was on a mission and she wasn’t going to be distracted, even if those squid being grilled were being spiced up with garlic and butter that would make the flesh melt in her mouth.

After buying a squid to munch on her walk, she made her way deeper into Republic City. Korra finished off her snack quickly and almost backtracked to get another one but restrained herself. What was it about going on personal missions made her so hungry? She was almost as bad as Bolin. Korra made a grimace at that thought. 

She walked up to the crest of a hill and looked up at the sky. Korra could see the portal she accidentally created during her final battle with Kuvira rise and disappear into some clouds. After that first time, she never had the inclination to go through the portal. There was so much to be done after all the reconstruction of Republic City and relocating the citizens whose homes were destroyed by Kuvira or were overtaken by the new spirit vines. If Korra narrowed her eyes, she could just make out the barricade that prevented the public from going near the portal. Spirits came and went as they pleased but humans weren’t allowed to enter the Spirit World. Korra shuddered as she remembered the nightmare of having to deal with President Raiko and that sleazy businessman who wanted to turn the portal into some kind of amusement park. The Avatar had been pushed hard that day and it wasn’t a good day to begin with. Lin had came to her rescue before Korra could do something that might end up getting her exiled again. The Chief had stated in more brusque terms that it was a ludicrous idea to allow humans into the Spirit World for mere entertainment. It may anger the spirits and we all saw what happened when a spirit was pissed. Her words and not-so-subtle threat had won that fight and the Police Department was charged with securing and maintaining a perimeter around the new portal. Korra never properly thanked Lin for her help. Maybe she get her something but she didn’t really know what Lin would like, besides metal to bend with. Perhaps Korra could take Lin on a vacation and Asami too. Both women deserved it and Korra was getting itchy from staying in one place for too long. Traveling the world really made her dislike the docile life. They could go to the Fire Nation, the idea came to Korra as swiftly as a fireferret. Asami did have to figure out where to put those tracks after all.

Korra stopped walking as she reached her destination, her goal springing back to the forefront of her mind. She marveled at the Sato headquarters for a bit as she tried to calm herself. Korra hadn’t seen Asami or Lin for a week. Every night Korra was plagued by some very interesting dreams of the two women. Plague probably wasn’t the correct word but she started to see them when she was awake. The tipping point was her meditation session that afternoon. Tenzin was droning on and on about something or other and all Korra could think about was Asami’s mischievous eyes and Lin’s smirk when they had took turns kissing her after their first date. 

Korra ended those thoughts as she felt her body heat up. She ignored the budding flame inside her and she took the steps two at a time in her haste. Korra waved to the person behind the desk in the lobby and said she was going to see Asami. The man nodded and wrote something down before gesturing to the elevators placed at the back end of the lobby. One amazing thing about being the Avatar is that most people didn’t question her motivations when she arrived unannounced. Usually. 

Once the doors finally opened at the top floor, Korra stepped out and breathed a sigh of relief from escaping the terrible elevator music. She should talk to Asami about fixing that. Korra halted in front of the doors to Asami’s office. She noticed that the mechanic had fixed the hole the Avatar had created the last time she was here. Korra could hear Asami’s voice from the other side of the door and the woman sounded agitated. She opened the door slightly and peaked inside. 

Asami held the phone in one hand and was scribbling down something with the other. “Yes, I understand that time is of the essence, Varrick! But we can’t just lay down tracks wherever we want. There are rules!” She listened to whatever Varrick was saying with a frown. “No! Just-” Asami took a deep breath and Korra felt a pang of pity. Varrick wasn’t a man who backed down but neither was Asami. “Put Zhu Li on.” She waited for a moment before speaking again, her voice much more calm. “I’m having a biologist be flown to the Fire Nation as we speak. I already informed him where we would  _ like  _ to put the pillars for the train’s bridge. If he says no, then we can’t build on those areas. It’s as simple as that.” Zhu Li said something and Asami looked relieved at the words. “Thank you, Zhu Li. I’ll see you in a few days.” The relief was short-lived. “No, tell Varrick he  _ cannot  _ bring a journalist to the meeting. This whole project is supposed to be as tight-lipped as possible. If another company catches word that we’re trying to bring the Satostation to the Fire Nation, they might strike first.” Asami listened to Zhu Li’s response and nodded. “Thank you again, Zhu Li. I don’t know how you manage Varrick but I’m glad you’re here to talk sense to him.” She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. She jumped at the knock on her door and smiled when she saw it was Korra. “Hey, what are you doing here?” Asami glanced at the phone. “You didn’t happen to hear that, did you?”

Korra walked inside the office and ignoring the chairs in front of Asami’s desk, walked right behind the woman and looked over the woman’s head at the notes. She soon lost interest and focused on the questions. “Yeah, I heard. And I wanted to see you.”

Asami chuckled and grabbed one of Korra’s hands to kiss. She didn’t miss the blush on Korra’s face and made note to do the action more. Korra looked exceptionally beautiful when she blushed. 

“Are you okay?” Korra asked, gesturing to the phone. 

“It’s Varrick,” Asami grumbled, leaning into her chair. She tried to swivel it so she was facing Korra but a hand on the chair stopped the motion. Asami didn’t question it as she continued. “He wants to speed up the project but he’s not used to dealing with all the tiny details like laws and regulations. He might have paid off officials to look the other way but I’m not going to do the same.” She gave the phone a nasty look before tilting her head up to look at Korra. “I don’t want to talk about work anymore. How are you?”

“Bored,” Korra answered. She looked down and noticed how Asami’s shoulders were tensed. Worried she was overstepping her bounds but not having the willpower to stop herself, Korra placed her hands on Asami’s shoulders. When the older woman made no complaint, Korra began to gently knead the flesh, frowning at the knots. She worked at them as gently as she could and almost smirked when Asami murmured something and melted into her touch. Korra put a little more pressure into her massage and Asami responded with a hum and her eyes fluttered shut. Korra smiled and continued to work at her shoulders as she commented, “You’re really responsive, Asami.” 

The older woman opened an eye slightly as she responded, “Lin’s worse.” Asami straightened in her chair so Korra could touch more of her comfortably. “I can’t give her a massage without it leading into some fun.” The sultry grin she gave Korra made it obvious what kind of ‘fun’ she was talking about. 

Korra gulped and didn’t know what to say to that. 

The sudden silence made Asami move out of Korra’s fingers. She looked at the younger woman in concern. “What’s wrong?” 

Korra ground her teeth together as she considered whether to ask her question or not. When she looked at Asami and saw how patiently she was looking at her, Korra decided to go through with it. “I want to talk about you and Lin’s relationship.” Asami’s eyes narrowed in confusion and Korra was quick to clarify. “I can’t wrap my head around it. How in the world did you two end up together but not together during those three years I was… gone?” 

Asami’s eyebrow rose at the description of her relationship with Lin but she had to admit Korra did have a fair point. If anyone had told her that she would be dating the Chief of Police three years ago, Asami would have probably laughed and tell the person that they should lay off the bottle. “It’s a long and honestly a rather confusing story,” Asami admitted. She gestured to the two open chairs in front of her desk. Ignoring the silent prompt, Korra sat at the edge of the desk. Asami rolled her eyes with a smile but didn’t tell Korra to get off. “Well, like I said before, I was a high profile person so Lin basically became my bodyguard whenever I left Republic City. Sort of like how Mako was made to babysit Wu.” The two shared a look that spoke how much they’d pitied Mako for having to put up with Wu. “I felt bad about the whole thing. I mean, I know there were other things that Lin could be doing instead of watching over me so I tried to accommodate her as much as possible. I set us up in the best hotels that were available. I practically treated her like she was the CEO instead of me.” Asami laughed at the memories. “Of course I paid for everything, even though Lin complained the entire time.” Her face sobered and Korra leaned over to rest her hand over Asami’s. Asami grabbed onto it, grateful for the physical contact. “I was visiting one of the mining facilities in the Earth Kingdom and it didn’t go as plan. One of the miners turned out to be a member of the Red Lotus and he tried to assassinate me.” Korra flinched at the words and Asami kissed her hand soothingly. “I’m fine now, don’t worry. Lin was able to stop him and even hush the whole incident up.”

“But?”  
Asami hesitated for a moment but answered. “But Lin believed that the attempt was really a ploy to rouse you out of the Southern Water Tribe.” She gave the hand another kiss. “It didn’t work, obviously. It did shake me up though. It was the first time that I wasn’t with anyone from Team Avatar when I was attacked. When Lin and I got back to the hotel, I had a glass of whiskey.” Korra’s sharp eyes made Asami admit, “It was one glass. At first. Lin came in to see if I was okay and I asked her to drink with me. At that point, I pretty much considered her a friend more than a bodyguard. So after a few glasses we started to talk, like really talk. Somehow we ended up talking about failed past relationships and I told her that Tenzin was stupid to let such a beautiful and strong woman slip through his fingers.” 

“You seriously said that?” Korra snorted. “That’s really cliche, Asami.”

“I was drunk and it’s true,” Asami countered.

Korra smiled at the little pout on Asami’s lips. “You’re beautiful and strong too,” she said. The pout disappeared like it was never there and Korra felt her heart swell. 

“Well anyway, one thing led to another and we woke up on the floor naked.”

“That’s it?” Korra sort of hoped that Asami was going to admit there was some scandalous sex in her story. “No details?”

Asami swatted at Korra’s arm playfully. “You’re a pervert,” she said with a slight grin. “But no, honestly Lin and I don’t remember the exact details but we do know we ended up sleeping together.”

“Is that how you two ended up together?”  
Now Asami sported a frown and she leaned into her chair. “No. We made an agreement not to speak about it.” From the tone Asami was using, Korra could guess that it was Lin that brought up, and probably ordered, that agreement. “But after a few more trips the same thing happened except we weren’t drunk and we actually made it to the bed this time.”

“Details?” Korra could only imagine what Asami and Lin did that night and she could feel herself become excited from all the images playing in her head. 

This time Asami smirked up at Korra. “Ask Lin if you really want to know. I’m not telling you squat.” The way that Korra blushed told Asami of what she was thinking about. It made her feel sexy to know that she could elicit such a reaction from Korra. “Lin and I made a deal. Whenever I went out of Republic City and Lin came along, we would have a night to ourselves. That didn’t last long however. One night after a trip, I had a nightmare and called Lin over. I didn’t actually expect her to show up but she did.  _ That’s  _ when we got together but we didn’t know we were together until you pointed it out.”

Korra stayed quiet for a bit when Asami finished talking. “That’s quite a story, Asami.”

Asami shrugged. “It’s a better story than how I met Mako. Hopefully, this story will have a happy ending.” 

“I hope so too,” Korra agreed. “We should watch ourselves though. I don’t want to imagine how Lin would react if we broke up with her.”

The older woman laughed and nodded. “She would probably try to throw our asses in jail.” Asami looked at Korra who was chuckling at the joke. She was absolutely beautiful and the way she was sitting on her desk sent a tingle of desire down Asami’s back. The mechanic stood from her chair and moved closer to Korra, gently parting the Avatar’s legs so she was in between them. The laughter ended in a nervous giggle as Korra gazed at Asami. The sudden timid nature pulled at Asami’s heart and she couldn’t stop herself from kissing Korra. The three of them hadn’t discussed if it was okay to show affection to one another when it was only two of them, but Asami didn’t think that Lin would mind if she shared a semi-innocent kiss with Korra. When she pulled back Asami smirked at the dark blue eyes and the lips that were now tinged with red from her lipstick. “We should have a date night tomorrow at my place,” Asami suggested. “We haven’t seen each other for a week. I need a break and I’m sure Lin does too.” She bit her bottom lip deliberately and Korra’s eyes darted down as her hands found themselves lightly clutching Asami’s waist. She leaned forward to brush her lips against Korra’s ear, whispering low into it. “Spend the night with us.” She let her teeth scrape against Korra’s earlobe and a soft gasp was her reward. “Besides, you’ve seen Lin and I naked. It’s only fair that we see you too.” Asami felt Korra shiver as her breath tickled her ear. She leaned back and saw how dark Korra’s eyes became and her lips slightly parted as she breathed a little harder than usual. Lin and Korra really did have a lot in common. A little nibble on her bottom lip and some hushed words and both women would be restraining themselves lest they lose control of themselves. Asami would have felt a little bad that she was wounding Korra up like this but it sent a surge of glee knowing she had such a hold on the younger woman. 

Despite the way her body behaved, Korra still voiced her reluctance. “Isn’t a little too soon? I mean it will be only our second date and uh-”

When Korra continued to stammer out excuses, Asami did feel a little abashed. Maybe she was a little too hasty. The mechanic wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders and kissed her chastely on her cheek. She moved back enough to look into Korra’s conflicted eyes. Asami took comfort that she could feel Korra’s thumbs rubbing lazy circles into her shirt. “It’s true that we’ve been dating for such a short period of time but we’ve known each other for years and we’ve been through so much.” She moved her right hand so that it was now cupping Korra’s cheek. The younger woman nuzzled against the palm instinctively and Asami felt another rush of affection for the younger woman. “But if you don’t want to, that’s okay too. We can wait until you’re ready. Lin’s a little harder to read but neither of us want to push you too fast and make you uncomfortable.” 

Korra looked at Asami with her soft smile and warmth in her eyes. Asami was willing to wait until she was ready to take that next step. And Lin would probably kick her ass if she rushed into things that she wasn’t completely okay with. A part of her was nervous, a big part actually. That little seed of doubt was still there but as Korra continued to feel the heat from Asami’s hand, she found that she already had the answer. “I want to,” she whispered, like saying it too loud would ruin the atmosphere the two had created. This time Korra kissed Asami. “I’m ready for  _ that.” _

Asami couldn’t stop the delight she felt from Korra’s words shine in her eyes. She pressed her lips against Korra’s and sucked at her bottom lip. Asami pulled back and Korra could only stare at her. Asami smirked at the dazed look. She grabbed the satchel full with notes and blueprints from the side of her desk. “See you at my house at five tomorrow, Korra. I have a meeting to attend to.” She left Korra at that, making a mental note to apply her lipstick again before going to the meeting. 

The Avatar stayed sitting on Asami’s desk, her mind short circuiting from that kiss and her bottom lip from being sucked. She turned her head to wish Asami good luck but found that the door was already closed. Her fingertips brushed against her lips. “Whoah.” How the hell did Lin manage to control herself around such a fiesty woman like Asami!? Korra guessed that she would find out tomorrow. Korra’s face reddened at the thought. She was going to do the do with Asami and Lin. They were going to have sex. The three of them. Together. “Whoah,” Korra repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, I didn't have the motivation to write it to be completely honest. But I got out of my funk and good timing too! As you can probably guess, next chapter will contain sexual content between three consenting adult women. Don't like, please don't read. I'll try to have it up as soon as possible!


	13. Three is (Not) a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content between three consenting women

Meet in the entertainment room. -A.S.

Korra clutched the note in her hand as she entered the mansion. The sight of Asami’s elegant handwriting made Korra’s heart thump in her chest and her palms sweaty. She walked through the mansion with a cleared mind. If she did allow her mind to wander, it may spring up the uncertain voice that have been tormenting her since she found her legs to leave Asami’s workplace the day before. She was so sure that she wanted this when Asami was whispering in her ear and kissing her but now that Korra was here with knowing how the night will end, it was nerve wracking. It was like a swarm of beeflies were wreaking havoc in her stomach.

Before she knew it, Korra was standing in front of the door that led to the entertainment room. A bit of jazz music was drifting through the cracks of the closed door. For a brief instant Korra worried that Asami had hired a live band to play during their date. She was already nervous as it was, to have an audience would be too much. But just as the dread was beginning to turn her beeflies into buzzard wasps, the song ended and a new voice came through the door talking about Flameo’s instant noodles. Korra released the breath she had been holding and almost slumped against the door in her relief. It was the radio!

The Avatar straightened her back and grabbed the door handle. She saved the world several times before, she could do this! She wanted to do this. Korra pulled and the door didn’t budge. She flushed and tried again, this time pushing. The door opened without any problem and she stood in the doorway, her mouth dropping at the sight of the room.

Asami had rearrange the entire room just for their date. The giant round table had disappeared, to be replaced with a much smaller one that would allow the three women to be close to one another without being squished. It was draped in a lovely red tablecloth that ended in frills and an exquisite candleholder was placed in the middle of the table. The light from the candles made the metal curves of the candleholder appear to move gracefully about. The fireplace was cackling gently and set a nice glow to the room. A waft of something delicious reached Korra and as if it gave a command, her mouth watered.

Lin and Asami halted the conversation they were having and looked up when Korra opened the door. Asami was in her business attire but Lin wasn’t wearing her police uniform. Instead she donned a pair of black slacks and a white undershirt covered with a green vest that highlighted her eyes.

“I’m not late, am I?” Korra asked as she entered the room. To hide the beeflies in her belly, she strolled to the table and took the remaining seat.

“No, Korra,” Asami said, laying a hand on Korra’s briefly. “You’re right on time.”

“Asami and I were just chatting about the reelection coming up,” Lin said. Now that Korra was here, she could start to eat without appearing to be rude. After leaving work and changing clothes and cooking, she had little time to eat something to tide her over before their date. “Asami believes that even though Raiko has done a shit job as President, he’ll be reelected.”

Asami rolled her eyes at Lin’s less-than-subtle wording. “I never said he’ll be reelected, in fact I hope he loses as much as possible. I’m just saying that he’s been trying to win voter support and it’s working.”

Korra didn’t realize that it was close to reelection time. She kept her mouth shut and listened to Asami and Lin go back and forth on who might win. Korra took the glass of wine that was set in front of her plate and sipped at it.

Things were starting to become heated between Lin and Asami. “Maybe we should change subjects,” Korra suggested. Both women looked at her and then at each other as if they forgot they were on a date and not a debate. Korra found the sight to be endearing. “So, uh this steak is pretty amazing. It’s actually the best steak I ever had!” She emphasized it with a bite of her meat. “Did you have your chef prepare it before you kicked the help out?”

Asami and Lin shared a glance. Lin’s cheeks became slightly redder while Asami grinned at Korra. “No, Lin cooked tonight.”

Korra was glad she had swallowed her mouthful of food or else she would have choked. “You cooked this!?”

“Well, Asami gave the servants the night out so someone had to cook the meal.” Lin took a sip of her wine as she felt pride swell in her chest at Korra’s compliment. She glanced at Asami and grinned slyly when the mechanic gave a small gasp. Her eyes moved to Korra’s and she could read the puzzlement in them. Lin hid her smirk with a bite of her steak.

Korra didn’t understand why Asami gasped like that and chalked it up to her accidentally biting her tongue. She moved her attention back to Lin. “Still, you didn’t have to do this. We could have ordered out.”

Lin shook her head at the suggestion. “I wanted to show my appreciation.”

Asami had gathered herself at this time. With a fleeting warning glance at Lin, she leaned towards Korra. “Lin wants to impress you, is what she really means.” Asami was about to say something else but the words died in her throat as a whimper escaped. The mechanic turned to glare at Lin who promptly ignored her, refilling her glass with deliberate care.

Now Korra knew something was up. She glanced between the two and noticed the flush on Asami’s cheeks and the smug smirk on Lin’s. There was no way Lin was touching Asami, she was pouring herself a glass. “Did I miss anything?”

“N-no, Korra,” Asami answered, a little breathless.

“Oh, okay,” Korra didn’t believe Asami but she had no clue as to what was happening between the two women besides the fact that something was _definitely_ happening. She looked closer at the two. Asami was sipping at her wine as she had been doing since the start of their date so maybe the flush was caused by the alcohol? But the noises she was making. It was almost like-

As Korra pondered why Asami was acting as she was, she caught Lin’s pinkie twitch as she ate a slice of her steak, her eyes trained on Asami. At once Asami put her glass down and her eyes closed for a brief moment.

The dots connected so fast that Korra felt like a fool for not figuring it out before. She finished off her glass of wine. Korra cupped Asami’s face and pressed their lips together in a fluid motion. She swallowed the surprised moan and taking a page out of the mechanic’s book broke the kiss to whisper in her ear. “Bedroom?”

“Fuck _yes.”_ Asami moaned. She was surprised that she lasted this long with Lin playing with her.

Korra turned her head towards the Chief, sporting a playful grin. “That’s pretty bold, Lin. Some would even say that this behavior is unbecoming of a Chief of Police such as yourself.”

Now that she was outed, Lin didn’t bother masking her movements. She gave a flick of her pointer finger and Asami gasped a curse. “Asami was just too tempting,” Lin responded with a shrug and a wicked grin. “And don’t pretend that you never thought of doing this with your bending.”

Korra didn’t want to admit to Lin that the thought actually never occurred to her but this  idea opened so many doors. Especially for the Avatar, bender of all of the elements.

Lin must have done something else because Asami gave another whimper, this one a little more desperate than the others. Asami grabbed Lin’s waist as she nuzzled into Korra’s neck, breathing heavily. “Please. I need- I need.”

“We know what you need,” Lin said, the desire plain on her face. She, Korra, and Asami made their way to Asami’s bedroom. Neither she nor Korra could keep her their hands to themselves. They didn’t undress the mechanic but they were generous with their touches and hasty kissing. More than once they halted their progress because one of them had pushed Asami into a wall to litter the mechanic’s face and neck with kisses. Finally, Korra took it upon herself to lift Asami and carry her the rest of the way. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist and her arms around the younger woman’s neck, taking advantage of the new position to lick and nibble at Korra’s ear, earning herself sharp intakes of breath and squeezes on her ass. Lin made a note to use that weak point against Korra’s later on.

Since Korra was carrying Asami, Lin had to open the door to the bedroom. Korra walked quickly into the room, the warmth in her belly burning hot and any reservation of continuing on thrown out of the window. Lin watched as Korra all but dumped Asami onto the giant four-poster bed. She remembered her first time entering the room and having the same urgency that she didn’t take even a second to look about Asami’s room. Lin kicked the door shut and contented herself with watching the two. She felt her own desire grow as breathless laughter reached her ears but she pushed it down for the time being. She had found comfort in Asami’s body many times before, Korra deserved a moment of private pleasure. Besides, there was something Asami needed to show Korra.  

Asami gave another giggle as she felt Korra kiss up her neck. She threw her head back to give the younger woman more room and her lover was quick to take advantage. Korra reached Asami’s lips and pulled her into a heated kiss as her hands explored the body underneath her, tugging at her clothes impatiently.

“Korra, wait,” Asami groaned, gently pulling away the hands that undid the sash that hugged her shirt close to her body. Her shawl was already off and Korra threw it somewhere on the floor.

The sudden shift in Asami made Korra lean up.  Korra looked up at Asami’s face with a slight pout at having been stopped but the guarded look in her green eyes made hers widen in concern. “Did I do something wrong? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She didn’t realize that she had Asami quite literally under her. How did that happen? Korra shifted her weight off of Asami, thinking she was crushing her.

“No, it’s not that.” Asami looked to her right to where Lin was standing. The older woman gave her an encouraging smile. She focused back on Korra and noticed that she was still holding her hands. “Do you remember what happened to my mother? Why my father became an equalist?” Korra nodded, not liking where this was going. Asami took a deep breath and guided Korra’s right hand under her shirt. She let go of it and let Korra explore her body on her own, her green eyes trained on the canopy of her bed.

Korra felt smooth skin under her fingertips. What was Asami afraid of? Her fingers brushed against something and Asami’s body gave a jerk but her eyes refused to leave the canopy to look at Korra. Blue eyes narrowed in confusion as she focused her touching on that spot. It felt rougher than the smooth skin she was feeling a moment ago. Korra’s eyes snapped away from the spot she was exploring underneath the shirt to Asami’s face, realization making her face pale.

When she felt the fingers stop moving, Asami knew that Korra figured out what she was touching. She sat up on the bed, Korra’s fingers slipping out from under the shirt. Asami squeezed her eyes shut as shaky hands lifted her shirt from her body.

Over the years, the burn scar that marred the right side of Asami’s abdomen must have surely faded but it was still red as if she got it a month prior. Korra didn’t want to imagine how much that must have hurt, especially as a child whose mother was ripped from her. Korra didn’t say anything, she laid her hands on both sides of Asami’s hips, moving her head down so she could press her lips against the scar softly. The body under her tensed at the contact and Korra kissed the same spot again. She tilted her head up and saw Asami staring down at her, tears of relief gathering at the corner of her eyes. Lin had crawled up on the bed to join the two some time ago and whispered in Asami’s ear, “I told you she wouldn’t care. You’re beautiful, Asami.” The mechanic’s smile grew as she turned her head to kiss the Chief, one hand cupping Lin’s cheek and the other resting on Korra’s shoulder. Lin moved back a little to allow Korra more room.

Korra looked up at Asami and as fingers tugged on the top button of her skirt, silently asking permission to continue. Asami blush deepened but she nodded with a grin. Korra undid the buttons one by one before sliding the skirt off along with the pantihose. She kissed up Asami’s right leg, grinning when the hand on her shoulder moved so it was buried in her hair. By now Asami couldn't control how her chest rose and fell with her harsh breathing. Korra reached the top of Asami’s black thong and she wasted no time hooking a finger and tearing it off the mechanic’s body. Asami stared at Korra with disbelief as Lin chuckled.

“Those were new!” Asami said but the way that Korra’s eyes darkened made any anger she might have felt evaporate.

The Avatar had a sudden idea and blew on her fingers just for a moment. She touched Asami’s outer lips and the result was more than what she expected. Asami groaned and rocked her hips into Korra’s cold fingers. “Good,” Asami moaned. “More,” she said, pleading down at Korra.

“Patience,” Lin spoke up. She had moved behind Korra and pulled the younger woman against her body. Despite her insisting on Asami to have patience, the hands that slid up Korra’s shirt were fast and spoke of the hunger that Lin had for the younger woman. She was quick to relieve Korra of her restricting shirt and bra. She played with Korra’s breasts with expert hands, moving her thumb across and pinching her dark nipples until they were hard and Korra was panting, squirming against Lin’s body in her need.

“Please, Lin,” Korra whimpered. Lin gave in with a smirk and slipped a hand inside Korra’s underwear to cup Korra’s sex. Her hips moved into the teasing fingers, uncaring of the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. Korra could feel Asami watching her be pleasured by Lin and it made everything so much better.

Unlike Lin, Asami wasn’t satisfied with just watching, not for long. She moved to the edge of the bed and claimed Lin’s lips as her hand grabbed the unattended breast. Asami broke the kiss to take the nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, feeling it harden inside her mouth. She flicked it with her tongue and felt fingers bury themselves into her hair, pushing down gently. Asami got the hint and gave the nipple one last suck before kissing down Korra’s body. She spent some time marveling at her abs but the tugging of her hair grew a bit more forceful. Asami answered the tug with a swift bite and Korra jumped.

“Asami!” she tried to accuse the older woman of being too rough but her mouth was suddenly preoccupied by a fevered kiss from Lin. She felt the fingers move away from sex and whined at the loss but it didn’t last long. New hands were on her waist and they were undoing the sash and pulling down her pants and underwear. Korra broke the kiss with Lin to look down at Asami whose intentions were clear in the way she licked her lips. “You- you don’t have to.”

Asami ignored Korra’s feigned protest and leaned forward, pressing her lips against the top of the mound before taking an experimental lick Korra’s lower lips. From this position, Asami couldn’t reach mouch with her tongue but she didn’t care. She was still able to taste Korra and Asami groaned, going in for another lap. She felt the grip in her hair tightened as Korra’s body shuddered and Asami grinned up at the Avatar.

“Yes,” Korra moaned out, her body slumping against Lin’s as Asami pleasured her with her mouth. She was glad Lin was strong because she doubted she would be able to hold herself up with Asami’s tongue exploring her most intimate part. Korra nuzzled into Lin’s neck, lazily kissing it in between gasps and whimpers.

Lin’s hands continued to play with her breasts as she watched Asami lick at Korra’s sex. Asami eyes met hers and the two silently conveyed their excitement for the moaning woman between them.

Korra, realizing that she was receiving everything and giving nothing in return, raised the hand that was gripping Lin’s waist. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, which was very hard to do at the moment. The Avatar opened one eye to watch Asami’s reaction as she flicked her wrist.

Asami gasped in pain and flinched away from Korra’s sex. She could tell from the hasty attempt at metalbending that it was from Korra. She looked up and saw two pair of concerned eyes, the one belonging to Korra minged with regret. Asami kissed her stomach to show she had no ill will. “Easy, Korra.”

“Don’t put in so much movement.” Lin saw what had happened and knew what Korra was trying to do. “The toy isn’t all metal. It’s silicone with a bit of metal in the middle,” she explained. The tone of voice she was using it was like she was giving Korra a lesson in metalbending. “Try again.”

Korra nodded and now that Asami wasn’t distracting her, even though it was incredible, she could control herself more. She tried to move the toy more carefully and she was rewarded well. Asami’s eyes fluttered closed as her lips tilted up in a pleasured grin. “Like that, just like that,” she murmured. Korra moved it more and the mechanic moaned Korra’s name.

Lin watched for a bit more to make sure Korra was being more gentle with Asami before letting go of the Avatar. When Korra looked at her in confusion, Lin pulled her into a deep kiss, a hand reaching down to pull Korra flush against her body. “I want to get something,” Lin explained once the kiss ended.

Asami pulled Korra down as soon as Lin let go of the younger woman. The two giggled as they moved about to be comfortable on the bed. Korra laid on top of Asami and gave the mechanic her signature crooked grin. Asami kissed her lover’s nose and wrapped her arms loosely around Korra’s neck. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Korra said. She heard clothes rustling and turned her head to see Lin shrugging out of her vest. Korra shared a glance with Asami and they grinned at each other before turning their heads to watch Lin undress.

Lin glanced over to the two of them when there was a silence and raised an eyebrow at the hungry looks Korra and Asami were giving her. She turned her back on them with an amused humph.

“Hey!” Korra immediately protested.

“Hormonal delinquents,” Lin muttered without any true irritation in her voice.

Korra was about to tell Lin to continue that amazing display but she was pulled into a kiss. She eagerly returned it and let her hands wander. They found Asami’s legs and she hiked them around her waist.

Asami crossed her ankles and nibbled on Korra’s bottom lip. She could see Lin from this position and felt her stomach clench in excitement at what Lin was getting out of the drawer. Unbeknownst to Korra, she and Lin had already discussed what they were going to do with Korra and Lin was persistent on using the toy that she was buckling on now. Asami didn’t doubt that Lin wanted to establish that she was the dominant one in this relationship by using that but the mechanic didn’t think Korra would mind.

Korra felt a new pair of hands on her hips and turned her head to look at Lin. She took her time to take in Lin’s body. Despite Lin being more than twice Korra’s age, she was absolutely breathtaking. Her body still had the lithe figure of her youth, as well as the subtle muscles that she acquired from years of being the Chief. Lin had a scar here and there, none of them as pronounced as the two on her cheek. Korra knew she would spend the night kissing each one if she could. Her breasts were perky and Korra wanted to take one of the pink nipples into her mouth. Her eyes trailed down and widened at the sight of a bright red strap on. Lin smirked when Korra finally saw the toy she had buckled on.

“I thought you were a power bottom,” Korra said. She untangled herself from Asami and sat up to face Lin properly.

Lin and Asami shared a look. “We switch sometimes,” Lin said. A sinful smile that made Korra gulp spread across Lin’s face. “But most of the time,” Too quick for Korra’s lust-addled brain to comprehend, Lin shoved the Avatar onto the bed and loomed over her. Lin curled two fingers and Asami moaned loudly as the toy still inside her was pressed against her sweet spot. The Chief yanked Korra’s hair back and reveled in the pained gasp. “I’m the dominant one.”

“Wow.” It was all Korra could say. It hurt when Lin pulled her hair so hard but there was something about the rough action that made her toes curl. She hoped that Lin was going to do it again and soon.

Now that Korra was underneath her and it was clear who was in charge, Lin could be more gentle. “Have you ever been with another?” Lin asked.

To answer Lin’s question, Korra reached down and rubbed the head of the dildo against her lower lips, letting it gather her slick. She leaned up and kissed Lin’s lips. “Give me all you got,” she challenged. “I can handle it.”

Lin hid her excitement well. She intentionally started out slowly, grabbing the base of the toy and entered Korra with small and gradual thrusts. Lin could feel Korra’s impatience by the way her hips lifted at each thrust, trying to force the toy deeper, but the Chief wasn’t going to allow herself to get carried away and wind up hurting Korra. So she took things as slow as she could, but Korra was making it difficult with her insistent groans.

Soon enough, Lin’s hips met Korra’s and the Chief looked to see if there was any discomfort on Korra’s face. She was greeted with parted lips and a flushed face. “Told you I can handle it.”

The arrogance was back and Lin raised an eyebrow at it. She leaned back and wrapped Korra’s legs around her waist. “I was trying to make sure you were comfortable,” she retorted. She pulled out until the head was only inside Korra. Lin looked down at the Avatar with a predatory smile. “Let’s see if you can handle this.” She thrusted forward and buried the toy back inside Korra and whatever retort Korra was about to give was smothered with a gasp. The slapping of Lin’s body meeting Korra’s filled the room, along with Korra’s breathless curses and moans of delight.

“Lin!” Korra cried out at a particularly hard thrust, gripping at the bed sheets under her. Each time Lin pushed the toy inside, it hit her in all the right places. Korra was reaching her peak in an embarrassingly fast rate. She almost jumped when Asami claimed her lips but it was a welcome addition to the hot sex. Korra returned the kiss in between voicing her pleasure. Asami didn’t seem to mind, in fact each sound Korra made spurred the mechanic further. She moved down and sucked an erect nipple into her mouth as her free hand moved down to rub at her own clit. “Oh spirits!” Korra gasped when she saw what Asami was doing.

“What’s wrong, Korra?” Lin couldn’t resist teasing the younger woman. Hearing her name being used in such a way sparked something in the Chief. “Too much for the Avatar?” She had used the quip before in far worse circumstances but now it had affection to take the sting out of the question.

Korra shook her head. “This is, _oh fuck_ , nothing.” She brushed her hair away from her face as she panted. “I can do way better myself.”

Lin’s eyes narrowed at the claim. Her eyes dashed down to Asami who contented herself with switching nipples and slipping two of her fingers in and out of herself. Lin looked back at Korra and she pulled the toy out, grinning at the disbelieving expression on Korra’s face. Ignoring the pleading look, Lin laid down and stroked her toy. “Let’s see it.” She smiled at Asami and jerked her chin up. “Come here.”

Asami stopped playing with Korra’s breasts to give her a sweet kiss. “Let’s go.” She moved away from Korra and bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what she was about to do. Asami placed her knees on either side of Lin’s head and gasped as a tongue delved into her sex. She turned her head to look at Korra who was watching the two with a crooked grin. “Come on, Korra.” She moaned the Avatar’s name as she felt Lin’s lips encircle her clit.

Korra crawled to the two and straddled Lin’s hips. She lowered herself onto the toy and hummed as it filled her. Korra leaned forward to wrap her arms around Asami as she moved up and down on the toy. She kissed the junction of Asami’s shoulder and neck, careful not to leave any marks. Asami gripped the back of Korra’s head as her own fell back against Korra’s shoulder. One of Lin’s hands rested on Asami’s thigh and the other on Korra’s hips. Even though Korra was the one who was supposed to do all the work, Lin’s hips rocked upwards whenever Korra went down and vice versa.

The mechanic was the first to come undone. Asami’s moans grew until she finally cried out, “Lin, Korra!” as her body tensed up in the wake of her orgasm. Asami’s body soon relaxed and she got off of Lin’s face to lay down next to the two. Lin’s lips glistened with proof of Asami’s climax and Korra was quick to kiss the older woman. Now two hands gripped her butt as Lin doubled her effort to make Korra finish. She didn’t have to try for very long. Korra gave a silent scream as she felt her own orgasm wash over her. Unlike Asami, she didn’t have the energy or care to get off Lin. She just laid there with a satisfied grin on her face. Lin carefully pulled the toy out of Korra and allowed herself a breather. She traced random shapes into Korra’s back as she looked at Asami. The mechanic moved closer to give Lin a lingering kiss. “Good?” She felt Korra nod against her chest and saw Asami give her own gesture of agreement.

Once Korra got her heart rate under control, she leaned up to smirk down at Lin. “You’re turn.”

Lin shook her head and waved off the offer. “I’m fine.”

Korra wouldn’t hear it. She moved down Lin’s body, taking time to leave a few love bites here and there. Nowhere that Lin’s uniform wouldn’t cover. Her eyes widened in shock as she spotted something very interesting. “A tattoo? How scandalous.”

A hand moved to cover the flying boar that adorned her right side. “It is the Beifong Family Crest,” Lin explained with a frown. “And I was a recruit.”

“And drunk,” Asami added. Lin turned her sour gaze at her and the younger woman only shrugged.

“Still it’s badass.” Korra moved Lin’s hand away after some resistance. She took her time to trace the boar’s tusks and wings. She felt Lin shudder under her gentle touches and smiled up at her, bending down to press her lips against the tattoo. Korra resumed her journey down and pulled the harness and toy down Lin’s legs. She gulped as she saw how excited Lin was.

“Lin loves scratches,” Asami suggested, lounging next to the two women. Her fingertips trailed along softly across Lin’s stomach before she put more pressure. Red lines followed her path.

Korra took Asami’s advice and let her nails bite into Lin’s flesh as she moved her hands up her toned legs. Lin let out a hiss but didn’t complain. Korra left red trails up Lin’s thighs and watched as Lin’s eyes shut in pleasured pain. She was a bit shocked at the sudden shift of power and realized quickly that Lin was giving it to her freely, trusting her not to abuse it. Korra felt her heart soar as she pushed Lin’s legs up while she moved her tongue against her sex. The Avatar hummed at the taste and delved deeper, taking a few long licks before concentrating on the bundle of nerves on top. “Fuck Lin, you’re so wet,” Korra groaned. She pushed in two fingers inside Lin as she sucked her clit. She curled her fingers twice and Lin moaned, too excited from giving pleasure and watching the two younger woman pleasure each other to last for long. Korra licked Lin clean leisurely, drawing out the orgasm as much as possible without overwhelming Lin.

“I want a taste too,” Asami said, moving down the bed. She brought the fingers that Korra used on Lin and licked them clean. The Avatar felt Lin’s thigh twitch under her hand.

Korra and Asami moved to either side of Lin once they finished kissing. The Chief wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders as Korra and Asami laid an arm down across Lin’s stomach so that they would be touching. “That was amazing,” Korra said after a minute of peaceful silence. Asami and Lin made sounds of agreement. She lifted her head from the bed to look at the two women who captured her heart. Korra saw the loving look that Lin and Asami shared and when they looked at her, the same affection was in their eyes.  Asami scooted over more and Lin pulled the two women closer. The Avatar rested her head on the palm of her hand as she continued to look at the two women. “Is this weird? I mean this,” Korra gestured at the three of them.

“Probably,” Lin said. “But who cares?”

“It shouldn’t matter who we fall for,” Asami said. She gave Lin’s shoulder a quick kiss as she gave Korra’s hand a squeeze. “As long as we’re together.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed. “It’s just that, I would never have imagined the three of us ending up together but here we are.” She nodded her head at Asami. “Even taking me out of the equation it’s still a bit untraditional. The way you two ended up together was unusual by itself, no offense.”

The grin Lin was wearing became a frown as she looked at Asami pointedly. The mechanic rolled her eyes and kissed Lin’s cheek. “Oh hush,” Asami said. “Korra’s a part of this relationship; she deserves to know the truth.”

Lin only grunted in response but she didn’t seem to truly care. She felt Asami shiver as the draft started to chill her body. Lin swatted at the two to get up and the two women did, with Korra grumbling and Asami wrapping her arms around her body to keep warm. Lin pulled over the covers and the three women went back into the bed. Somehow Asami ended up in the middle of the other two women but she didn’t complain, she took in the warmth of the two bodies with a grin. The three settled into the bed and drifted off to sleep, holding onto each other well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the idea of Lin having a tattoo of the family crest came from sskuvira. Check out the tumblr, such good art


	14. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for a bit (3 weeks?) life threw a curve ball at me and I just started getting stuff done. I'll try to post the next chapter soon(ish)

“Turn off that damn alarm clock,” Korra grumbled as she hid her head under a pillow to escape the awful beeping. She felt the body in front of her lean up to deal with the alarm clock and let out a sigh of relief at the silence that followed. The relief did not last long however. She could feel the two women that made her heart thump in her chest shift and rise from the bed. Korra whined and lifted the pillow off of the bed to pout at Asami and Lin. 

Asami grinned at Korra while Lin rolled her eyes at the Avatar’s antics. “We have work,” Asami explained. She grabbed the covers and pulled them off of Korra’s body. But when the pout persisted, Asami gave in and sat on the edge of the bed. At once, a warm arm wrapped around her hip and Korra nuzzled into her waist with a content sigh.

The younger woman would normally complain about having the covers pulled off her body but the sight of the love bites gave her pause. Korra was impressed that none of them were in areas that would be visible but in the places that would be covered, they were numerous. Lin and Asami certainly didn’t waste any of that space to stake their claim for the Avatar. Korra looked over their bodies and saw that it was the same case for each one. It made her grin wickedly as she felt her lower stomach clench in arousal.

“We need to get ready,” Lin said, knowing full well that Korra was shamelessly looking over the markings that she had gotten that night by her and Asami. It made desire curl in her belly but she didn’t give any outward reaction, preferring to play the coolheaded one of their relationship. With a glance, she saw that Asami allowed her desire to be known in her green eyes and smirk when Korra turned her attention towards the mechanic. “I’m taking a shower. Join me if you want.” Lin walked to the other side of the room where a door led to Asami’s personal bathroom. In truth, Lin would much rather devote the entire day to the two women behind her, more accurately spend the day under the blankets with them, never seeing the light of day, but being the Chief of Police meant that she had to be responsible. And Asami mentioned that she had an important meeting with that ferretweasal Varrick and his wife Zhu Li. Still, Lin kept her eyes trained on the door that led to the bathroom so she wouldn’t see the two naked women and be tempted to say screw it and screw them. 

Korra watched Lin cross the room, her eyes greedily taking in the view before they moved up to look at Asami. “Last night was incredible.”

Asami hummed in agreement, reveling in how Korra’s arm wound its way around on her waist like it was done on instinct. Like it belong there. She heard her bathroom door open and smiled as Korra’s eyes went back to Lin. 

“Whoah,” Korra murmured. She had a limited view from her spot on the bed. Lin had  entered the bathroom and Korra couldn’t see her with the door wide open so that meant that the bathroom was  _ huge.  _ After a few moments the sound of a tiny waterfall reached her ears. Korra tilted her head and looked up at Asami for an explanation. 

“Come on,” Asami laughed, pulling Korra out of the bed. The Avatar followed without resistance, most likely too curious to see Asami’s bathroom to stay in the warm bed. The mechanic led Korra into her bathroom and smiled when they went round.

Korra was wrong. Asami’s bathroom wasn’t huge. It was  _ gigantic.  _ It had a wall length mirror with a counter to hold all the makeup and appliances that Korra didn’t care to look at. There was another door to the left and Korra assumed that it held the toilet. In the middle of the room was the bathtub. The floor dipped down to form the tub which would explain why Korra didn’t notice it from the bed. It looked more like a small swimming pool in Korra mind, or a large jacuzzi from the jets that littered the walls and floors of the tub. The three of them could have a lot of fun in there, especially with Korra being a master waterbender.

Her attention was pulled to the right to where the sound of running water came from. There was a shower that was big enough to fit five people comfortably with a overhanging shower head and the usual front one. Both were on and the room was quickly filling with steam. Lin had entered the shower and the two could see her blurry form from the glass. The two women grinned at one another before joining Lin. The older woman was washing out the suds from her hair with her eyes closed. She would have jumped at the feeling of two pair of hands suddenly caressing her body, if she wasn’t using her earthbending to sense Korra and Asami entering the shower. 

Korra was the first to show her disappointment at Lin’s lack of a reaction. She frowned and let her hands venture over Lin’s body, determined to get some sort of response. Her fingertips brushed against Lin’s right nipple and teased it until it hardened.

“Didn’t you have enough from last night?” Lin asked, opening her eyes and looking down at Korra. 

“I could have you for the rest of all my lives and it still wouldn’t be enough,” Korra said with a cocky grin. She gave the nipple she was playing with a light pinch. “And your body doesn’t seem to be complaining.” 

Lin grinned and looked back at Asami. The mechanic had taken it up to herself to grab a washcloth and start washing Lin’s back while Korra was teasing her nipple. The rhythmic circling pattern of the cleaning and the light pressure Asami was applying felt heavenly. Her resolve to get ready for work was diminishing with each swipe of Korra’s fingers and each stroke of Asami’s cleaning massage. “You two are insatiable.” 

Neither Korra nor Asami denied the accusation but they didn’t take it any further. They focused on Lin for a while until she was more than clean. Then it was Korra’s turn. Lin paid the Avatar back with interest by kissing and nibbling on her ear as Asami took her time to rub the washcloth over her body. Korra was less successful in hiding her pleasure. Every now and again she would give a shudder or a whimper would escape her lips and Asami would let the hand not holding the washcloth wander down in between Korra’s legs. She never stayed long and each time Korra would give her an accusing look. 

When it was finally Asami’s turn to be cleaned, it didn’t last long. The game worked Lin and Korra up too much. When Asami handed Korra the washcloth, the Avatar barely gave it a glance before throwing it over her shoulder. Korra pushed Asami to the wall of the shower and hoisted her up. Her hand went straight to Asami’s sex and found the mechanic slick and ready. Lin smirked at Korra’s eagerness and she knew Asami well enough to know that even though she was doing her best to keep a cool facade, her slightly parted lips and her flushed face gave her away. She joined the two and pulled Asami into a heated kiss, swallowing a moan as Korra’s fingers entered her. Asami reached her orgasm quickly and the two women’s names tumbled out of her mouth as her body tensed and relaxed. Korra and Lin finally cleaned her gently, letting the mechanic shift her weight over, not trusting her legs just yet. 

The three women were cleaned and left the bathroom. Lin and Asami grabbed towels and were drying themselves while Korra simply waterbent the droplets off her body. When asked why didn’t she do the same for them, the Avatar gave a crooked grin. “Why would do that? I’m getting a show of two lovely women drying themselves for free.” 

Asami swatted her arm but she didn’t put any force into the hit. She opened her walk-in closet and grabbed her business attire. She leisurely put on the outfit, feeling Korra’s and Lin’s hungry eyes on her. She pretended not to notice and went over to start doing her makeup. 

Lin tore her eyes off of the mechanic and went to the closet herself. She had to walk to middle of the closet to find what she sought after. She grabbed her police uniform and exited the closet. Lin closed the doors and noted that Asami was watching her through the mirror while Korra sat on the bed, still naked, and blatantly had her eyes on her. Lin rolled her eyes and put on her clothes before using her metalbending to put on the uniform.

Now that the two women were dressed, Korra could put on her own clothes. She was forced to pick up the clothing that she had worn the night before. It wasn’t the first time that Korra worn the same outfit for more than one day in a row but because the two women were wearing clean clothes it made her a little embarrassed. She forced away the emotion with a grin aimed at Lin and Asami. “You guys really are prepared, huh?”

“Of course,” Lin said, making sure her equipment was working well. It was actually the same uniform as the day before. She brought the other outfit when she came over to cook for the two women. Lin would have not bothered to put in that effort if it wasn’t for Asami’s instance that casual clothing might make Korra more comfortable for the night’s activities.

“You could leave a spare change of clothes here and at Lin’s place,” Asami suggested. Korra nodded at that, making a note to bring several spare outfits for the two homes.

The three women left the bedroom to go into the kitchen. Lin prepared tea and they sipped it as they nibbled on assorted fruit. Asami fed Korra some grapes and the Avatar took them with a silly grin. She was going to offer Lin some herself but the older woman set down her empty cup and wiped her fingers clean. 

“I should be leaving now,” Lin said, slipping into her authoritative role as if it were a glove. She kissed Korra softly. Asami kissed Lin and Korra smirked at the smudged lipstick that the mechanic left on Lin’s lips. The Chief of Police left the two with a glance that showed how much she would rather stay.

When the two were alone, they cleaned up the plates and cups. Asami washed the dishes and Korra used her airbending to dry them. “The date was interesting,” she commented as she gave the cup she was holding a little blast of air. “I didn’t think Lin would be so forward. Doing,” a blush creeped along her cheeks at the memory, “ _ that  _ to you while we were eating.” 

Asami felt her own blush come about as she finished cleaning the last plate. “It was my idea.” She saw Korra raise an eyebrow as she handed her the plate to be dried. “We, or I, thought that if you were excited, there would be less of a possibility of you being turned of by,” she trailed off, her eyes darting down to her stomach to make it clear what she was referring to.

Korra frowned and set the plate in the actual dish holder. She pulled Asami into a loose hug as she kissed her cheek, a hand resting on the shirt where the scar was hidden. “I would never see you as anything but beautiful,” she murmured, her blush deepening at her sappy comment. The words made Asami smile and she turned her head so that she could share a sweet and lingering kiss.

“I have to go soon,” Asami said when she broke the kiss. 

“Fine,” Korra grumbled. “Jobs suck.” Asami laughed at that as the two walked to the front door.

“We didn’t weird you out with the toy though, did we?” Asami asked as they strolled through the hallway. She knew that the servants won’t return for another hour so she could speak freely. 

Korra shook her head with a chuckle. “No, that was really, really hot.” She brushed the bangs away from her face, making sure to flex her arm and to flash Asami a smirk as she did so. “We should definitely use it again. On Lin next time.”

Asami nodded, her eyes having followed Korra’s hand and settle on the muscles of her arm. She knew that Korra was trying to show off and it was working. If only she didn’t have the meeting with Varrick and Zhu Li. 

By now they reached the front door. Korra opened it for Asami and the mechanic gave her a small peck on the cheek. Korra grabbed her hand and pulled her body flushed against her own. She smirked up at the mechanic with an eyebrow quirked. “You can do better than that,” Korra teased. She claimed the older woman’s lips in a deep kiss, groaning when one of Asami’s hands came up to fist her hair. Korra returned the favor by grabbing Asami’s butt and giving it a squeeze, loving the feel of the skirt riding up to reveal the top of Asami’s stockings. 

Korra broke the kiss abruptly, earning a whimper from the older woman. Her blue eyes darted throughout the surroundings. “Did you hear that?”

“It’s probably a spirit or animal,” Asami murmured. “I let them travel the grounds, I like taking pictures of them.” Her eyes lit up with an idea. “Maybe we can have a picnic there soon?”

“That sounds fun.” There was a few spirits sleeping a few feet away from them, soaking in the sun. One of them could have rolled over and snapped a twig. Korra scanned the bushes one more time. “We can get Lin those lilies too.” 

Asami laughed and Korra had to press their lips together again. “I really do have to go.” She kissed Korra one more time before walking towards her car. 

Korra watched the older woman drive off and began to make her way to the ferries. It was early and she ran into a handful people but a few gave her strange looks, two teenage girls even giggled as the Avatar walked past them. Korra ignored them after making sure that she was wearing her clothes and didn’t put on something of Asami’s by mistake. 

Air Temple Island was only starting to wake up as Korra climbed the steps to the main building. Acolytes were preparing the breakfast and going about their normal duties. She turned the corner to head to her room for a nice nap and almost collided with Pema. “Sorry, Pema!” Korra took a step back.

Pema opened her mouth to say something but the sight of the younger woman’s face stopped the words. A light flush spread across the mother’s cheeks. “So you did tell them. I’m glad it worked out.”

Korra tilted her head in confusion. “How did you know I told them and that it worked out?”

The flush became a true blush as Pema pointed on her lips. “I believe you have some lipstick smeared on your lips.”

A hand dashed up to wipe her lips. When she pulled it back, Korra saw that the pads of her fingers were tinged red. Asami. She grinned sheepishly and wiped her hand against her pants. “Uh yeah it went, um, good.” 

Pema laid a comforting hand on Korra’s shoulder. “I wish you three the best.”

“Was there something you wanted to tell me before?” Korra knew that even though Pema knew she was seeing Asami, it wasn’t wise to let the older woman know the other woman in their relationship was Lin.

Pema looked as if she remembered something that she had recently forgotten. “Yes! I was actually looking for you. Breakfast is about to be served and you weren’t in your room.” She grinned knowingly and Korra was reminded that the woman in front of her was once in her shoes. “We were wondering where you went of to.” 

The two women strolled to the dining room together. Pema was telling Korra how Meelo wanted to create a search party and scour Republic City, focusing on the restaurants and parks. Korra laughed at that. They entered the dining room and Korra spotted Opal and Kai eating among the other airbenders. The boy continually looked over to where Tenzin’s family was seated and Jinora was glancing back just as much. Tenzin was aware of the fleeting looks and he sat with his arms crossed, grimacing at his untouched porridge. Korra and Pema joined the family and they said their prayers before eating. The fruit at Asami’s mansion was delicious but not very filling, especially after exerting so much energy during the night prior. 

“You’re much more relaxed than normal, Korra,” Tenzin said. The young woman he had trained for years usually attacked her food with a voracious appetite but she was taking her time, a soft smile playing on the edges of her lips. “Did something good happen recently?”

“More like something great,” Korra said, thinking about Lin and Asami. She wondered what they were doing now. Lin was probably throwing another criminal behind bars, both figuratively and literally. Asami was likely kicking major business ass in her meeting. Korra looked at Tenzin and felt a smidge of guilt in her gut. She was dating his ex but she didn’t feel guilty about that fact, she felt bad that she didn’t feel bad about seeing Lin. Korra was happy that Tenzin and Pema found each other but he let an incredible woman slip from his fingers. She was lucky that Asami and her were able to get Lin before someone else snatched her away. Korra felt everyone at the table staring at her and realized they were expecting her to say what happened. “It’s a long story and complicated but I’m really happy right now.” Pema must have sensed that Korra didn’t want it to be known she was seeing two people in a polygamous relationship because she added nothing on. 

Breakfast went by peacefully. None of them pried into whatever made Korra so happy and the Avatar was grateful of their understanding nature. Korra spotted Kai and Opal getting up to leave and quickly excused herself to catch up with the two. Jinora looked a little envious and Korra gave her a reassuring smile. “Wanna feed the airbison with me after you finish eating?” The airbender got the hint and accepted the invitation without too much eagerness, although she still looked like Korra asked if she wanted to be the next Avatar. 

Korra waved the two down just as they were exiting the dining room. “Hi Opal, Kai.” She gestured to the dining room, more specifically Jinora. “Jinora is going to be at the airbison stables. You should go now if you don’t want Tenzin to butt in.” Kai didn’t need any other encouragement. He bid the two a quick farewell and all but ran in the direction of the stables. “How are things?” Korra asked now the two women were alone.

“Good,” Opal answered with a grin. “Kai and I have been exploring the Earth Kingdom, visiting the towns that the Earth Empire touched. There’ve been marked improvements since Kuvira fell from power.” Her smile left her face as she played with her fingers. “Sorry, it’s probably a sore subject for you.” 

It wasn’t for Korra but it was obvious that it was for Opal. She knew she was stepping on thin ice at the moment with the missing Spirit Vines and she had to censor herself. “I actually spoke with her a few weeks ago,” Korra said gently. 

Opal glanced up at the mention of the name. Korra could see the confliction in her eyes and waited patiently for Opal to get her thoughts in order. “How- how is she?” The shock at the question must have shown on Korra’s face because Opal looked a little ashamed as she explained. “Kuvira was taken in by Mom when she was a kid, we grew up together. Kuvira has done terrible, unforgivable things, but I can’t forget that she was like my only sister.”

Korra took some time processing everything Opal told her and longer in answering her. “She’s doing as well as she can.” She wanted to tell the younger woman that Kuvira was openly helping them but that would be too much information. The less the public knew about the missing Spirit Vines, the better. Even if it was Opal. 

Opal took the meager answer and accepted it. “Thank you, Korra.” 

“No problem.” Korra left Opal to her thoughts and walked to her room. She shut the door with her foot and struggled to get out of her coat and boots. Korra got under her covers but sleep wouldn’t come to her. She was thinking too much about Kuvira. She saved Korra’s father and helped them defeat Zaheer and the Red Lotus but then she went down the wrong path. In her own way, Kuvira was like the other enemies Korra fought over the years. Kuvira wanted to do what Su did but for the entire Earth Kingdom. She might have been able to as well, if she hadn’t taken her ideologies too far. Korra rolled onto her back and stared at her ceiling. Maybe in the beginning Kuvira had the right intentions. What if Korra set out with the right intention but then she ended up taking her own ideas too far and everyone got hurt because of it? The fear was swiftly pushed out of her mind. Asami and Lin would stop her from getting to that point. 

Korra’s eyes drifted close and she slept, dreaming of the Spirit World and how much the two women would love it.


	15. Meetings are Boring. Plotting is Fun

A hand rose to stifle a yawn. It was the tenth time Asami had to control her face to look interested as Varrick was going on a tangent away from the matters at hand. Again. Asami was reminded of Bumi, except Varrick’s stories were more likely to be true. She looked at the Zhu Li and her lips tilted up at the tenderness in the older woman’s eyes. For some reason or other, she truly loved Varrick and Asami knew without a doubt that Zhu Li would listen to Varrick’s tall tales for the rest of their days if she could. 

“And that’s why we should build the tracks through the volcanoes!”

Asami was brought back to the present to frown at Varrick. They had this talk before. Many times in fact. “Platinum does have a high heat resistance but I would like to remind you that it is a  _ very _ rare metal. We don’t have the resources to create platinum trains and tracks. And even if we did, the lava would still melt it. We need to build around the active volcanoes.”

“Well then I’m out of ideas!” Varrick huffed, slumping into the chair. It was the first time he sat down since the beginning of their meeting an hour and a half ago. Zhu Li laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and he gave his wife a grateful smile. 

“We have to think of something,” Asami urged. “We lost too much time on this project as it is.” She had helped rebuild Republic City after the spirit vines had taken root and created the hummingbird mecha suits that took down Kuvira’s giant mecha suit. She should be able to crack this problem. 

The room filled with silence as the three tried to come up with any ideas that could help them. Asami’s mind couldn’t focus on the train or its tracks however. She felt so deliciously sore from the previous night and it was distracting. Her eyes flashed to the phone. Once they conclude the meeting, Asami might call Korra and drag her away from her Avatar training to pay a visit to the Chief of Police. Lin wouldn’t be swayed to leave work for some relief but it would be fun to tease the older woman. Asami knew what buttons to push to make sure that as soon as her shift was over, Lin would want to spend some quality time with the two. She and Korra could get things started as they waited for Lin to come over. Just the thought was enough to get Asami excited again.

Now that she had a plan for the rest of the day, Asami refocused on brainstorming ideas of speeding things along for the Fire Nation Satostation. She was glad that Varrick had stopped suggesting that they bribe the officials to look the other way while they built their tracks without consulting an environment representative. The man she had flown out was still doing his work but it was a slow process due to him being so thorough with his investigation. He wanted to explore the entire area where the pillars of the train’s track was going to be built. Which was why she had hired him. 

A knock on the door brought the three out of their minds. The door to her office opened and a young woman peeked her head in. Her brown eyes were filled with a nervousness that made Asami narrow her eyes as dread plummet in her belly. The feeling intensified when those eyes met hers and they darted away to focus on Zhu Li. “May I have a word with you?” Even her voice was soft and timid. Zhu Li excused herself with a frown and the two left the office to discuss whatever it was that brought the young woman to the office. 

“That’s Zoey,” Varrick said when the two were alone. He seemed to be the only one that hadn’t read the palpable uneasiness about the woman. He leaned back in his chair and pointed at the closed door. “When Zhu Li and I got married, I knew we needed an assistant. Zoey is a whiz at numbers but absolutely useless when it comes to engineering.” Varrick grinned. “But Zhu Li and I are teaching her everything we know. Well, not everything in case Zoey decides to try and stab us in the back,” he added with a shrug.

“Like you did to me?”  
That wiped the grin off Varrick’s face. “Hey, I apologized for that!” Before he could go into a long lecture of all the good things he’d done to make up for his momentary lapse in judgement, or lapses, Zhu Li opened the door. “Varrick, you should hear this.” The way she looked at Asami made it clear what the talk was about. Varrick was still oblivious to the mounting tension as he strolled out to hear what Zhu Li had to say.

The mechanic took a deep breath to calm herself. She could hear Varrick yelling about something but she couldn’t make out the words. Asami would know soon enough.

It was another minute before the door was tugged open. Varrick stomped to Asami’s desk and slapped down two pieces of paper. He slumped into his chair and looked at Asami with sympathy in his eyes. “Damn kid, you really screwed the pooch on this one.” Anything resembling his usual joval behavior was gone from the man. Zhu Li took the other chair and rested a hand on Varrick’s. Her silence conveyed her condolences for the news that they brought to the CEO. 

Asami picked the two pieces of paper from her desk with a shaking hand. She flipped them over and her face paled as she stared at them. The pieces of papers turned out to be photographs. The first one featured Lin leaving the mansion, wiping her lips free of the lipstick that Asami had undoubtedly smeared during their kiss goodbye. The second picture was even more incriminating. It was of her and Korra sharing a passionate kiss at her doorway. The photographer managed to take a picture when Korra was grabbing her butt and Asami was fisting the Avatar’s hair to pull her closer. Seeing it made color return to her cheeks and burn in her embarrassment. It looked like she and Korra were about to have sex right there. How could she be so stupid?

Varrick handed Asami a slip of note paper. Asami took it and felt her heart halt. “Resign from the position of CEO of Future Industries or else these pictures will be in tomorrow’s front page?” she read aloud, her world crumbling with every syllable that passed her lips.

“Vultures,” Varrick muttered as Zhu Li nodded in agreement, her eyes flashing in her anger. Varrick leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and his chin on his hands. He looked more serious than he ever did during their meeting. “What now, Asami?”

Asami was looking back at the photographs. They must have come from a top-of-the-line camera. The images were clear and focused. Whoever took them didn’t have to wait for the development of the film. Both times, the subjects were moving but the photographs weren’t distorted or blurry. Thinking of herself and her two lovers as mere subjects made Asami sick. She looked at Varrick and carefully set the photographs down. “Did you have anything to do with this?” she asked, her voice void of emotion despite the storm inside.

For his part, Varrick actually looked offended. His eyes widened at the accusation and he stood up so fast that his chair almost toppled backward. “Of course not!” he yelled. “Did I encourage the Southern Water Tribe to rebel against the North and basically incited a war? Yes. Did I bring you under my wing only to rob your company? Yep. Did I frame your old boyfriend for said robbing. Yes, I did. Did I attempt to kidnap the President and his wife to win support for the Southern Water Tribe and then make myself richer? Of course! Did I help create the technology that Kuvira then abused to try and murder you all? You bet your last yuan I did!” Varrick looked lost in his thoughts and then looked at Asami. “What were we talking about again?”

“If you were responsible for these photographs,” Asami answered, gesturing to them. She had almost forgotten all the bad that Varrick had done over the years since she met him on his yacht. 

“Oh! Yeah I had nothing to do with that.” Now that he finished his tirade, Varrick sat untroubled back in his chair. “Look kid, I don’t care who you’re with as long as they make you happy. You deserve it after all that, er, unpleasantries you went through.” Zhu Li smiled and nodded to show that she held the same sentiment. “In fact, I gotta hand it to you, both the Avatar and the Chief of Police!?” Some of the old Varrick was showing. “Nice catch, besides Zhu Li of course.” He grabbed his wife’s hand and gave it a swift kiss. 

The compassion exhibited did little to sooth Asami. “I’m not with Korra or Lin because of their titles.”

Varrick nodded like he understood and gave Zhu Li’s hand a squeeze before letting go so he could raise his hands to show he didn’t mean any harm. “I get that but there are people in this world who won’t try to understand your relationship,” his face scrunched up in uncertainty,  “relationships? Whatever. The point is because these people won’t be able to openly discriminate you, they’ll go the roundabout way and claim that you’re shacking up with Chief Beifong and Avatar Korra for less than ethical benefits. And unfortunately Asami, some of those people are big in business and hold a lot of influence with other businesses.” 

Asami leaned into her chair, her fingers rubbing at her temples. She could practically see herself being pushed into a corner. “So no matter what, I’ll lose private support for my company which will plummet my profits and I may end up losing everything if I don’t resign.” Asami hated that tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes and wiped at them angrily. 

“You don’t have to lose everything.”

Asami looked up from her desk to Varrick, hope in her eyes. 

“Sign Future Industries over to me.” Varrick saw how the hope was crushed in Asami’s eyes and he was quick to continue. “Just listen to me, please.” It might have been the first time Asami ever heard Varrick use that word. “I know I messed up a lot in the past, with you particularly. But you have to trust me when I’m telling you that I’m not taking advantage of the situation this time. I’ll be the CEO of Future Industries, but you’ll pull all the strings that you want.”

“I’ll consider it,” Asami heard herself say after a long minute. She picked up the two photographs and the note. She stood up and felt a wave of vertigo. Asami held herself up with her desk and immediately Varrick and Zhu Li stood to help her. She waved off their help. “I’m fine, I just need to go home.”

“I’ll have Zoey drive you home,” Zhu Li offered. 

“No.” The word came out too harshly but Zhu Li didn’t take offense. “I think better when I’m the one driving.” Asami grabbed her satchel and slung it over her shoulder, taking care to place the photographs and note far down the bag. She said goodbye to the married couple and felt their eyes on her back as she left her office. 

The assistant jumped when the office door opened but Asami didn’t have the energy to apologize for startling the woman. She left the building without a word to anyone else. Asami climbed into her car and drove back home. She felt like she did during the first couple of days after her father’s death. It was like she wasn’t there, like someone else was in her flesh, pushing the gas pedal down and turning the steering wheel.

Somehow Asami ended up in her driveway, safe and sound, although she couldn’t recall really driving there. She sat in her car, staring at the door where her life crumbled around her without her even knowing it. It was her fault. She should have shared Korra’s suspicions, Asami knew, but it was too late. Lin had warned her of being together too often would increase the risk of them being caught, but all Asami could think was how great everything was going. Not only was her affections accepted and shared by the two most amazing women in the world, but they also had grown to care for one another deeply. Asami was a part of something truly special and it made her greedy. She wanted to have Korra and Lin at the same time, regardless of the risk factor. And now she was paying the price. After everything, after having to rebuild Future Industries from the wreckage her father created, after dealing and rising from Varrick’s betrayal, after combatting Kuvira, she was able to keep Future Industries, the last piece that made her feel like a true Sato, it could all crash and burn.

Tears escaped Asami’s eyes and she tried to wipe them away but new ones would replace them right away. She took the two pictures from her satchel and looked at them. Her eyes drifted back to the satchel where the note was hidden, mocking her for letting her love and desire for the two women make her reckless She slammed a hand against the steering wheel, screaming fuck. How could she be so stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my shorter chapters I know. I was having a lot of difficulty writing Asami's reactions to the photos and blackmail. At first it was going to be the typical badassery we have come to expect from the heiress but then I thought, she's been through A LOT in a very short time period (losing her father, working once more with Varrick who let's be honest she doesn't really trust, and of course dealing with Korra's affections while she was with Lin before all three got together). Things are now looking up for Asami and she's in a relationship that is vastly different than the one she had with Mako (who as far as we know, is the only relationship Asami has had). Lin and Korra truly care for Asami and they are firm with what they feel for the heiress. Not to say Mako didn't love Asami, but that whole love triangle thing was a mess, I mean come on man! Stick with Asami or Korra and be faithful to them! So to have that taken and used as a weapon, and essentially telling Asami to choose between her relationship that only now started to bloom or the company that she built from the ashes and is the last thing connecting her to the Sato name, that must have hurt a LOT. Anywho, enough of my rambling. Oh and next chapter will be explicit!


	16. Picking Up the Pieces

It was a quiet, slow day at the precinct, and for that Lin was grateful. When she got the call from Asami, she was doing some tedious paperwork. She only had to hear the strained voice of her lover to know something was wrong. Asami had asked for Lin to come over after her shift and that she had invited Korra too. Lin had accepted and she set the phone back into its holder. She sat staring at the rap sheet in front of her for fifteen minutes before giving up on going along with Asami’s wishes. She needed to make sure she was okay. So Lin made her office tidy as quickly as possible and left the precinct, barking an order at Mako to take over command for the rest of the day. He almost questioned her why and he had every right too, she had only been in her office for two hours, but a glare silenced him and he nodded meekly. Mako was a strong and willful young man, but he got better at following orders and trusting that what Lin was doing was the best course of action.

Lin drove her car to the Sato Mansion and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Naga napping out in the yard. Korra couldn’t wait either. That’s good, the Avatar and her could work together to figure out what was happening to Asami.

A spirit had decided to play with the polarbeardog’s floppy ears but was thrown off when Naga raised her head at the rumbling of Lin’s car. Lin parked her car and Naga lumbered over to her, her tail wagging hopefully for treats. The Chief didn’t disappoint, she grabbed some jerky and let Naga snatch it out of her hand. Naga padded back to her spot and flopped down to resume her nap.

Lin walked to the door and found it was unlocked. Apprehension tightened her throat as she went inside. She moved the metal of her shoe to expose the bottom of her foot. She slammed it down on the floor and closed her eyes. Lin could feel two people in Asami’s room and they were very close together, like they were holding one another. She opened her eyes and hurried up the stairs of the foyer. 

She found the door of Asami’s room slightly ajar and she could hear Korra’s voice and the sound of Asami’s crying. The noise of her lover crying seized Lin’s heart and bright hot outrage hastened her breathing and her hands clenched into fists. Whoever hurt Asami was going to fucking pay. 

Her anger was washed away by another sob and in its place was the need to comfort Asami. Lin rasped her knuckles on the door to make her presence known and the two women on the bed still startled. 

She had been right before. Korra was holding Asami protectively and her eyes flashed when they darted to source of the sound. Lin had no doubt that Korra was going to have some choice words hurled at the intruder but when she recognized it was Lin, her eyes softened and she beckoned the older woman closer. Lin didn’t hesitate before joining the two and wrapping her arms around them.

Asami wiped her eyes clear of the new tears like she had been doing since Korra came unannounced to her bedroom ten minutes prior. She had at least managed to keep her tears at bay when she asked the workers of her mansion to take the day off. 

The workers took the sudden notice well enough. They weren’t stupid, they were aware, or at least guessed, that she been having a relationship that was less than appropriate, but Asami was generous in their salaries and kind so they said nothing and took their days off whenever their employer had their lover over, still receiving the full pay for the days of course. But this time, many glanced at each other as they left, not missing how Asami was prim and proper in her dismissal but she didn’t have the spring in her step that hinted at the future arrival of her lover. The last of the workers who had left the mansion also saw the Avatar herself riding that giant pet of hers hard through the streets, heading in the direction of the Sato Mansion. They didn’t comment on it, who Asami gave her heart to was her business. But the workers had a silent agreement that if the Avatar was the cause of Asami’s grief, they were going to ask the chef at Air Temple Island to make the young woman’s food hot enough to burn a dragon’s mouth.

As soon as Korra had burst through her bedroom door, panting from the hard ride, Asami couldn’t bottle up the storm inside anymore. Tears fell from her eyes as strong arms took her and held her, soft words rasped out as Korra struggled to catch her breath and comfort the woman at the same time. Asami clung to her lover’s embrace, unable to speak a coherent word.

Now that Lin was there, Asami could breathe a little more evenly. The body pressing into her back was hard and the curves of the metal in Lin’s uniform made it a bit uncomfortable, but Asami found herself wishing she could be the cold, hard metal. She heard Lin ask Korra what had happened but the Avatar had no answers. 

After a few minutes, Asami had quieted with her eyes closed. Lin would have thought that the younger woman had fell asleep if it weren’t the periodic squeezing of her hand and she could see that Asami was doing the same to Korra’s side, like the mechanic was making sure they were truly there. 

Lin looked down at the woman in her and Korra’s arms. Asami was like this after her father’s death and it frightened Lin to think that the younger woman could lapse back to that emotionless state. She saw the same fear in Korra’s eyes and there was an urgency in them too.

Asami stirred suddenly and the hand that was gripping Lin’s let go so she could grab at Korra’s sash. Korra blushed deeply and tried to squirm away but Asami didn’t let her go. “Please.” The word was desperation given sound. “I need, I need-” she tugged at the sash to make it clear what she desired when she couldn’t finish her sentence.

Korra looked at Lin for guidance but the older woman only shrugged helplessly. She didn’t know what to make of Asami’s abrupt change in behavior or if she should stop Asami.

The mechanic undid Korra’s sash and threw the clothing away before impatiently pulling Korra’s pants and underwear to her boots. Asami made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat when she couldn’t pull them fully off. She pushed Korra’s legs into the air so that she could bury her tongue into the Avatar’s sex. 

“Fuck, slow down!” Korra winced as the tendons were stretched painfully when Asami shoved her legs up. She couldn’t keep the groan from slipping from her mouth as she felt Asami’s tongue plunge into her folds. Korra was still tired from riding Naga and couldn’t make herself reach up and take off her boots and pants so she could lay her legs down. 

Lin watched the two for a time before moving so she could help Korra out of her clothing. Asami didn’t paid the older woman any mind, her sole focus was to make the woman under her cry out. 

And she succeeded with a few laps of her tongue. Thanks to Lin taking the care of removing her boots and clothing, Korra could open her legs and Asami wasted no time delving deeper. Korra’s hand dashed down to grab Asami’s hair as she felt herself start to reach her peak. 

Once Korra’s body slumped into the soft bed, Lin knew it was her turn. She got rid of her uniform and Asami kissed at each new patch of skin that was exposed. Lin was free of her clothes and hissed as fingers explored her sex. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Asami’s fingers teased and played with her. Lin felt the bed shift behind her as Korra moved closer to the two. She turned her head to capture Korra’s lips, moaning against them as Asami entered her finally. Her toes curled as Asami’s fingers pressed against that sweet spot inside her. Lin murmured something against Korra’s lips as she felt Asami move her hair back to kiss at her neck. She felt teeth scrape against her skin but she couldn’t find it in herself to tell Asami to not mark her, the warm tingles that were being sent down her spine clouded her judgment. The mechanic didn’t let up, she massaged the rough patch inside Lin with confident fingers, drawing louder moans from Lin until she gave a shout as she found her release. Asami slipped her fingers out and held them up for Korra to suck clean. 

Lin leaned up on her elbows and watched with a satisfied smirk as Korra began taking off Asami’s shirt and bra. She greedily took in the sight of the quickly exposed skin and reached up with one hand to pull Asami against her. Korra gave her a slight pout at having Asami taken away from her but it was replaced by her crooked grin as she stood off the bed behind the mechanic. Lin kissed Asami, keeping an eye open to see Korra strip Asami of her remaining clothes, her blue eyes dark with hunger. Lin kissed down Asami’s throat, having enough self control not to leave any love bites, and took a hard nipple into her mouth. 

“Yes,” Asami breathed out, cradling the back of Lin’s head as she held herself up by her free hand. She could already feel the telling burn in her arm but she couldn’t care, not with Lin sucking her nipple and Korra’s devine fingers inside her. Asami looked behind her and shuddered at the expression Korra had on her face. The Avatar looked absolutely ravenous. She glanced down and saw much the same look on Lin’s face as she switched nipples, a hand coming up to draw red lines down Asami’s side. The mechanic hissed at the wonderful burn that Lin’s nails caused and lifted her hips higher so Korra could go in deeper. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Asami,” Korra said as she curled her fingers inside Asami. The older woman responded with a whine that drove the Avatar delirious with lust. She thrust her fingers harder and was rewarded with her name being tumbled out of Asami’s lips. Korra bent forward and pressed soft kisses into Asami’s shoulder blades as she worked her higher and higher. 

Asami reached her climax with a tremble and almost collapsed onto Lin. The older woman didn’t mind, she wrapped an arm around Asami’s waist and scooted up the bed so their legs weren’t dangling off the edge. Korra joined them after licking her fingers clean of Asami’s slick and threw an arm around the two. 

Lin rubbed circles into the small of Asami’s back as the younger woman came back down to earth. “Are you ready to talk about what happened?” She didn’t like breaking the tranquil atmosphere but she and Korra needed to know what had upset Asami so much so they could deal with it together. 

“We want to help,” Korra added, kissing Asami’s cheek. 

Asami said nothing as she untangled herself from her lovers’ embraces. She walked to her vanity desk and grabbed something from the surface. Asami handed the two photographs to Korra and the note to Lin. She watched their expressions sour at the sight of them. Korra’s face paled and she was still as a statue, her eyes glued onto the photographs. Lin’s hands shook in her rage as her eyes roamed over the words several times to make sure she had read them correctly.

“Varrick,” Lin growled as she looked at the photographs over Korra’s shoulder. “I should have dragged his ass back to jail when I saw him at Zaofu.”

“He didn’t have anything to do with this, surprisingly,” Asami said. “I heard him yelling outside my office door before he showed me the pictures. And Zhu Li wouldn’t let him pull a stunt like this. Not anymore.” She took back the photographs and studied them for a bit. She took a deep breath. “Varrick gave me a way out of this. I can sign Future Industries over to him and he promised to let me still be in charge in secret. We don’t have to be exposed.”

“No.” Lin crossed her arms and said the word with a finality that put Varrick’s deal up in smoke. She ripped the note in half and grabbed the pictures from Asami to do the same. “I’ve seen you take over Future Industries after the mess your father left and make it into one of the most innovative and popular companies in the entire world. Korra and I will never experience the hardships you had to endure to rebuild Future Industries from ashes nor will we know the pride you must feel for being the reason it is so successful. You put too much into your company and I will not stand by and let you throw it away because of some pictures.” 

“But what about you?” Korra asked, laying a hand on Lin’s shoulder. “When I found out about you two, you said that the scandal something like this could make was too much of a risk.”

Asami nodded and added, “Now that Korra is in this relationship, the scandal and the questions asked will be even worse if those photos get out. I’m a daughter of a known equalist and owner of a company that helped make Amon so powerful. You’re the Chief of Police, you investigated my company and personally questioned me twice! This will ruin you.”

Lin’s eyes focused on the pieces of the photographs that she torn. She looked back at Asami. “You’re right.” She got off the bed and grabbed the phone on the nightstand. Lin dialed a number and tapped her foot against the carpet as she waited for the person on the other line to pick up. “You want the job? It’s yours.” Lin offered no explanation and hung up before the other person could say a word. She went back to the bed and laid down like nothing had happened.

“Who was that?” Korra asked.

“Mako. He’s the new Chief of Police of Republic City.” Lin held up a hand to halt Korra’s and Asami’s immediate protests. “I’m getting old and the people want to see a new face to the Police Department. Too much shit has gone down while I was in charge. The public probably thinks I haven’t done enough to prevent freak tragedies from happening, even if they are out of my control. I have to face those facts.”

“You can’t just retire!” Asami blurted out. 

Lin shrugged. “I just did and I’m not taking it back. Besides, I was planning on retiring after all the Spirit Vines were recovered. Doing it a little earlier doesn’t make much a difference to me.” Lin grabbed Asami’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “This is the only way to soften the blow. If those fuckers do release the photos, I already named my successor and started the process of retiring. And if they want to look at the records of my investigations on you, which they will, don’t doubt that, it’ll look better for Mako to hand them over than me. This way, they can’t claim I tampered with the evidence.” Lin leaned up and cupped Asami’s cheek. “I  _ want _ to do this. For you and for me. I’m tired of cleaning up bullshit that I didn’t cause.” Her eyes flashed to Korra and there was a playful glint in them. “Especially the bullshit you are so fond of bringing into my city, Avatar.”

Asami accepted Lin’s decision with a frown, knowing that she trying to argue more would be a waste of breath. She nuzzled against the palm with a sigh. 

Korra wished she could do something on the same level as Lin but she couldn’t exactly quit being the Avatar. She could only be there for the two women and hope that it’s enough. Korra pressed her lips against Asami’s neck as she hugged her from behind. “We’ll stick by you, no matter what. If this gets bad, just remember that we’re here.”

“Thank you, both of you,” Asami whispered. “You two are the most important people in my life. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lost you two.”

Lin laid a hand over Korra’s and brushed her lips against Asami’s. “You won’t have to ever find out.”

“I don’t want to be alone.”

“We know,” Korra said, kissing Asami’s neck again. “We don’t want to be alone either.” Lin nodded in agreement.


	17. Packing Up Memories

Korra’s arms ached from metalbending several crates from Lin’s home office to her living room. She took a small breather after she gently stacked her crate on top of another. Her arms rose high in the air and Korra hummed at the cracking of her joints. Who knew Lin had so much police stuff? She looked behind her to where Lin was metalbending the last crate which contained her police uniform. It was a sad sight to see. That uniform fit Lin so well.

“Done,” Lin huffed as the crate thumped to the ground. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and grinned at Korra. “Someone from the precinct will come over tomorrow and pick up all this crap.” Lin sat down on the couch and picked up the morning’s newspaper. 

From where Korra was standing, she could see Lin in her police uniform on the front page with bold letters ‘RETIRED’ printed above the picture. Korra didn’t comment on the headline as she joined Lin, throwing an arm over the older woman’s shoulders. She metalbended the blob of meteorite that she had gifted Lin what seemed like so long ago and made it into different shapes. Korra could feel Lin’s eyes drift from the article she was reading to watch Korra create intricate shapes, a smile playing at her lips each time. Knowing that she had Lin’s approval in her metalbending made Korra heart beat faster every time she caught the smile.

Soft jazz music filled the room as the two women relaxed. Korra made the meteorite into the shape of an officer’s badge and quickly turned it into a crude Pabu. 

“I’m fine, you know,” Lin commented, seeing the badge being created. She nimbly grabbed the meteorite from where it floated in Korra’s hands. With precise movements, the Chief’s badge was molded once more. Lin studied it for a moment with a frown. “You know why I became the Chief of Republic City, don’t you?”

“Opal told me,” Korra admitted. “You wanted to follow in Toph’s footsteps.”

Lin’s eyes narrowed, they both knew there was more to that story and Korra pretending to be ignorant about it wasn’t going to help anything in the long run. “I became the Chief of Police because I thought that by doing so, I would gain my mother’s approval. It didn’t work but by the time I figured that out, it was too late. I stayed as Chief of Police; I made the bed so I might as well sleep in it,” Lin finished with a shrug. 

“You could have unmade it,” Korra said in a somewhat joking manner. She couldn’t imagine coming to Republic City without Lin being the Chief of Police.

Lin considered the thought for a bit and finally shrugged again. “I don’t know if I could or if I even want to. I helped a lot of people by being the Chief and I threw some nasty people behind bars.” She handed the meteorite back to Korra. “But that’s neither here nor there. It’s in the past and in any case I’m officially retired.”

Korra nodded as she resumed playing with the meteorite. The paperwork for Lin’s retirement had gone through earlier that day, despite the process having been started a month prior. A lot of people were publically upset or downright refused to believe that Lin Beifong was retiring and was naming Mako, someone who grew up on the streets and had past ties with the Triple Threat Triad, as her successor. Even President Raiko had paid a visit to Lin’s house a week ago to express his own distress at her retiring. Korra shuddered at the memory of Lin calling her and Asami over to listen to her rant about how ‘the fucker only came so he could tell the presses he was pro gay. He was talking down to me the entire time. He didn’t even realize I’m pan!’

Korra snuggled against Lin’s side and an arm pulled her closer in response. Retirement, or the process of retirement at least, had a notable effect on Lin’s behavior. The older woman was much more forthcoming with her affections for her two lovers, even in public. More than once she had pulled off a possessive stunt when a passerby had looked at Asami or Korra in a way that was remotely unacceptable. It mostly consisted of Lin pulling the women closer and glaring daggers at the victim, clearly staking her claim for Asami and Korra. It shocked the two when it first occurred but they quickly grew to relish the outward displays of affection. They would still chastise Lin for being so needlessly jealous but they all knew that the words held no real conviction. Besides, Lin had no qualms doing it again when someone else looked over Asami and Korra.

The retirement also had a pleasant change on Lin’s usual attire. Instead of wearing her uniform, Lin had taken to wearing dark green slacks and a white tank top. Just seeing Lin in those clothes early in the morning had caused Asami to be late for work and Korra tardy for training. And Lin knew exactly what she was doing.

Korra flushed at the memory. She turned her thoughts towards the mechanic. Asami was currently at work doing important business lady stuff and wouldn’t be able to come over to Lin’s for another half hour. She had been busy for the entire month. Korra recalled the determination on Asami’s face when she told Korra to burn the newspaper that bore the two pictures and spouted lies about their relationship. Korra did as she was asked and suggested for Asami to take the day off as the scandalous article shriveled and blacken to ash. Asami had declined with her eyes gleaming intensely in the way they did whenever Asami faced a challenge and she couldn’t wait to tackle it.

‘I’m not going to let those assholes bully me out of my own company,’ Asami had said. She explained that the best way to overcome this scandal was to make Future Industries as profitable as she could and wallowing in self pity wasn’t going to accomplish that.

The clever business owner did just that. With Varrick and several other popular figureheads, like Bolin once again putting on his Nuktuk persona, openly supporting the relationship, Asami was able to keep her head high and make Future Industries more well-known to the world, although she wouldn’t tell the other women if it was good or bad publicity. Either way, Future Industries was bigger than it ever was before. And the cherry on top was that the ‘leaked’ news of the Satostation trying to be implemented to the Fire Nation helped overshadow the scandal. Asami was fiercely against it but Varrick and Zhu Li overruled her.

Korra and Lin couldn’t be prouder of their lover. They stuck through everything together and came out with their relationship stronger than it was when it first started. Korra was afraid of what the news would do to Asami’s and Lin’s careers but she was also concerned with how her friends would react to the news once they read the newspaper and saw the pictures. She was never so glad to be proven foolish in her worrying.

The first person to contact Korra after they were outed was Bolin. He had apparently gotten the first ferry boat to Air Temple Island that morning but when he was told Korra hadn’t come home that night, he went straight to Asami’s mansion. Bolin was ambushed by the paparazzi but he managed to wrestle his way out and the guards that admitted him in once they got sight of him. He saluted Lin when she had opened the door and was quickly reprimanded for doing so, she wasn’t the Chief anymore. Bolin stuttered out an apology and Korra and Asami had made their way to the door by then. 

Bolin had pulled the two into a tight hug once he slipped past Lin. He told the three that he was happy for them. It was apparent that Bolin wasn’t aware of the complications that their relationship had caused. Maybe he only looked at the pictures before starting his search for the three women. Bolin tried to get the three to go on a double with him and Opal.  

Korra was quick to decline the invitation as politely as she could. She didn’t think Opal would be too thrilled with the idea of her and Asami dating her aunt. She hadn’t had the opportunity to ask Opal how she felt about the entire situation since the airbender was still traveling the Earth Kingdom. Korra didn’t know if the Opal was even aware of her and Asami’s relationship with Lin, although knowing Bolin she probably found out from him before half of Republic City saw the article. 

She felt Lin shift next to her. Korra noticed the scowl on Lin’s lips and her eyes glaring at the radio. 

“-o has given his full cooperation and released the records concerning former Chief Beifong’s leadership on the Sato case for review. Some people have raised questions if there was foul play involved in the investigations and whether the shocking news of Ms. Beifong’s involvement with  _ both  _ Future Industries CEO and daughter of known equalist Hiroshi Sato’s Asami Sato and Avatar Korra had any effect on then Chief of Police performance in her duties.”

“It’s just like you said,” Korra muttered.

Lin hummed as she continued to listen to the ridiculous accusations against her conduct during her time as the Chief of Police. She did nothing wrong and the records will show in time that she performed her duties to her utmost capability. If Lin had been dating Asami and found that the younger woman was involved in the equalist movement, Lin would have done her job and arrested her lover. It might leave a bitter taste in her mouth, but the law was the law, nobody was exempt from it. “People do love juicy gossip. But I’m fifty five, not sixty five.” 

Korra wasn’t paying attention at the time to hear that inaccuracy from the radio’s report. “You are?” 

“Yes, Korra, I’m more than twice than your age,” Lin said, crossing her arms and moving slightly away from the younger woman. “Does that make you uncomfortable?” 

“No!” Korra closed the space that had grew between them and rested a hand on Lin’s thigh. She rubbed her thumb down and grinned as the crease in between Lin’s eyes went away. “Age never really meant much to me. I mean, as the Avatar I’m technically thousands of years old.” Lin’s eyes softened but there was still a guarded look about them. Korra leaned forward and kissed Lin’s lips, pulling the older woman closer and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She felt Lin’s hands find her hips and smiled crookedly into the kiss. “I think you’re the hottest woman I ever met. Well Asami too but that’s a given.” She resumed the kiss and allowed herself to be pulled on top of Lin. Korra moved her lips to Lin’s neck, smirking at the fading mark Asami had left there from their last date. Another bonus of being outed was that they didn’t have to be careful not to leave love bites on each other. 

Three quick knocks on the front door made Korra jump and Lin groan under her breath. Korra untangled herself from Lin and went about fixing her sash. Somehow it had become undone during their kissing. She walked to the door and opened it slightly before opening it fully when she saw Asami on the other side.

Asami gave Korra a quick kiss, taking note of the cheeks that were darker than usual. She let her satchel slide off her shoulder to fall to the floor with a thud. “Today has been exhausting. Productive, but exhausting,” Asami said as she took Korra’s spot of laying on top of Lin. The older woman chuckled and held her close with one arm as she kissed the top of Asami’s head.

Korra sat in front of the couch where one of Lin’s legs were dangling over the side. She started to massage the foot and took glee from the murmur of content that came from the older woman. Korra glanced away from her task to look at Asami. “Hey, did you know Lin’s fifty five?”

Asami nodded against Lin’s chest. One of Lin’s hands found its way to her hair and she relaxed more and more against the older woman as Lin’s fingers brushed through her hair. “Of course, I wouldn’t have been able to force Lin to celebrate her birthday if I didn’t know when it was.” She turned her head to grin at Lin. “It took quite a lot of persuading before she told me.” 

Lin raised an eyebrow, her fingers stilling in Asami’s hair. “You wouldn’t let me climax until I told you.”

The reply only made Asami’s grin spread wider as her eyes took on a mischievous glint. “But it worked.” Asami turned her attention back to the Avatar at the foot of the couch. “It did surprise me however. I thought that Lin was in her late thirties at the most.” Korra nodded in agreement. 

Lin grumbled in response but both Asami and Korra knew that Lin secretly loved the praise. They shared a quick look. Korra subtly moved up from Lin’s foot to massage her calf. Lin gave another content sound that was muffled by a chaste kiss from Asami. It didn’t take long for Korra’s fingers to travel up to Lin’s thigh and for Asami to lick Lin’s bottom lip. The older woman opened her mouth with a groan, her grip on Asami’s hair tightening and giving it a tug, earning a gasp from the woman above her. “You two are greedy.”

“We know,” Korra said with a nonchalant shrug. “But you love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter was hard to write.... I've been hitting a lot of writer blocks lately but I think I know how I want this story to end. I have a couple more chapters up my sleeve but it may take me a bit to flesh them out. Thank you all for sticking with this story!


	18. Lazy Mornings

Korra rolled over in the bed, a hand reaching out to try to pull one of the women closer to snuggle with. She grumbled when her searching proved fruitless and peeked open an eye. Korra was the only one in the room, the sheets on the edges of the bed ruffled as if someone left recently. 

“Asami?” Korra said groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Lin?” she called. The faint sound of a violin being played reached Korra’s ears. She left the comforts of the warm bed, shivering when her bare feet touched the cool wood. From what she could tell, the music was coming from the kitchen. And the aroma that greeted her through the ajar door was making her mouth water and her stomach rumble. Korra walked out of the room and padded to the kitchen. Korra leaned against the wall of the hallway, taking in the scene with a grin.

Asami was the one making that delicious aroma. She was humming in time of the violin as she cooked omelettes. Korra’s eyes took in Asami’s sleeping attire. Asami was wearing one of her red nightgowns but this one ended at her mid-thigh with frills brushing up against their skin. The top had a plunging neckline that made Korra hungry for more than food. She moved her eyes to look at the other occupant, convinced that if she watched Asami any longer she would lose control of her lust.

Lin was sitting at the marble island. She was wearing her light blue pajamas. For some reason, the fact that the clothing were long sleeve and long pants made Lin more delectable than if she wore something that left little to the imagination. 

Korra glanced down to take note of what she was wearing. She sported boxes with printed water tribe insignia and a white tank top. 

Lin was sipping at a mug of coffee as she read the morning’s newspaper. When she noticed the Avatar standing at the entrance of the hallway, she gave the younger woman a smirk. “You’re finally awake,” she commented.

“It’s the weekend,” Korra replied as she took the seat next to Lin. She kissed Lin’s cheek. “And you’re retired. You should be the last one up.”

“Just because I don’t have to get up early, it doesn’t mean I should waste the day away sleeping.” Lin turned the page and frowned down at the news held on the paper. 

Korra shrugged at the answer and grinned as Asami moved the omelettes to two plates. She leaned over the island to kiss Asami thanks. Korra did not waste any time digging into her breakfast. “Good,” she said with her mouth full.

“I’m glad you think so,” Asami said. She took her seat on the other side of Lin and took a drink from Lin’s cup. Lin paid the favor by taking some of Asami’s omelette. 

Incessant nocking greeted the three women and Korra almost choked on her omelette. Korra swallowed her food and slipped out of her seat before either woman could move to answer the door. She noticed Asami leaving the kitchen, presumably to fetch something more modest to wear. Korra opened the door slightly to tell whoever it was to come back later, her eyes widening when she saw Mako with his fist raised to knock once more. 

“Korra?” Mako blushed and snapped to attention and saluted Korra with his right arm, his left carrying a rather fat folder. “I mean Avatar Korra. I’ve come to give a personal report to Lin Beifong. Is she home?” Despite the red face that would have made his old scarf jealous, Mako looked every bit of a Chief of Police. His new badged shone brightly in the morning light like it was polished hours ago, which it might have been. 

Korra groaned and opened the door wider so he could enter the house. “Not this again,” she whined. Since she, Lin, and Asami were exposed, Mako fell back to his extremely formal self. It was even worse than when both her and Asami had broken up with Mako. Now he fidgeted and fixed his badge whenever Lin was with them and wouldn’t meet any of their eyes. The first time it happened, Korra was tempted to sucker punch him, mistaking his actions as signs of him being a homophobe. Luckily for all of them, Bolin had explained that Mako was just unsure of how he should act around his two exes that were now dating each other as well as his former boss and predecessor. Hearing Bolin put everything into that perspective made Korra understood where Mako was coming from and she allowed the man some lee way to act a little weird around them until he got used to the situation.

“Mako’s here to see you,” Korra told Lin as took back her seat. She almost chuckled at how Mako stood awkwardly in the doorway, his eyes trained on Lin in the obedience of a new officer. 

“Good morning Ch- Lin.” The name felt weird coming out of Mako’s mouth and his face scrunched up at the sound of it. He saluted Lin from the doorway. 

Lin looked up from her newspaper, clearly displeased with the fact that her morning was disturbed. “If you’re going to waste my time, you might as well do it inside the house. You’re letting all the warmth out.”

Mako gulped and entered the house, shutting the door behind him. He gingerly placed the folder he was carrying on the island in front of Lin. 

The former Chief of Police frowned at the folder and looked up at Mako expectantly. “Why is her file out of the precinct?” 

Her tone made Mako flinch as his fingers adjusted his badge. He opened his mouth to answer but the sight of Asami leaving from Lin’s bedroom in a flattering red robe still his words. She sat next to Lin and stared down at the file with a confused look. It now occurred to him that the three women were still in their night wear. Which meant that Korra and Asami spent the night. With Lin. Alone. “Well I, um,” Mako pulled at his collar, finding it a little hard to talk. “I wanted to tel- inform you on some, uh,”

“Out with it!” Lin barked. Even if she was retired, Lin could go into her commanding Chief mode when she wanted something done fast. It was a huge turn on for Korra and Asami to hear that authoritative voice come out and Lin wasn’t shameful in exploiting it. 

“We have an update about the case and I thought you should know,” Mako said at once. Now that he was given the order, he seemed grow confident in his words. He opened the file and the picture of Kuvira looked at them. “We found evidence that some, if not all, the remaining members of the Red Lotus were inleage with Kuvira during her time as the Great Uniter.” He flipped through the file and brought out a report about the last investigation on a possible location of the missing spirit vines. 

Lin took the report and scanned what it had said. There were pictures of the scene and a mugshot of someone that the police had apprehended. It stated that after some intense questioning, the suspect had told them that she was a member of the Red Lotus. She had shown proof of her involvement with the group by naming Aiwei as a member that Zaheer had disposed of. Only a true member of the Red Lotus would know that; Suyin and Lin had covered up his demise to try and keep the public unaware of the organization lest it started a panic. What good that did. She handed the report back to Mako and he carefully put it back with the rest 

“Kuvira never mentioned the Red Lotus helping her,” Korra muttered.

“I don’t think she even knows,” Mako said. He took a sheet of paper from the stack of the file and laid it on the table for the three to see. It was a timeline of Kuvira’s reign with a crude drawing of the Red Lotus’s insignia near the beginning. “From what we’ve gathered, the Red Lotus had infiltrated Kuvira’s army as she just started to ‘unite’ the earth states. We still don’t have a solid answer as to why but we believe that it might have been to learn how Kuvira’s army works and to secretly recruit the bandits Kuvira found. There have been several cases of prisoners escaping the reeducation camps, it might have been the Red Lotus’s work.” 

Asami looked at the timeline, her eyes narrowing at the end of it. There was a list of people of significance that lost their lives during the final battle. It was mostly soldiers of the United Forces but there were two airbenders. At the bottom of the list was her father’s name. Her heart gave a pang as she focused on Mako. “Why are they messing with the spirit vines now?” 

Mako had saw where Asami’s eyes went and tucked the timeline back into the file. “We need to question the suspect more but we believe that since Kuvira is out of power, the Red Lotus took the opportunity to steal the missing spirit vines. They saw how much destruction one blast from a spirit vine can do.” The fingers of the arm that was burned when he tried to overload the spirit vines during the final battle flexed in his glove. The attack left the arm badly scarred to the elbow and after all the time recuperating Mako could not produce a flame with that hand. The doctor said that he might never firebend with that arm ever again. “They’re getting desperate by messing with the spirit vines. Now that we have one of their members, the rest will work even harder to weaponize the rest of the spirit vines.” Mako hesitated before adding. “There’s one more thing. The member mentioned a location that was not on Kuvira’s list of research facilities.”

“If they start using random buildings instead of actual research facilities, it increases the risk of another accidental explosion,” Lin said with a frown. The Red Lotus were suicidal fools if they continue down this road. And they already proved that they don’t mind setting off a spirit vine if it meant avoiding capture. She nodded to Mako. “Thank you for telling us all this. Continue to investigate the research facilities and question this suspect more harshly. If she knows something, you need to know it and fast.” Lin gave the orders like she was still the Chief of Police. It felt as natural as bending the metal of her old uniform. 

Mako acknowledged the advice with a solemn salute. He might be the new Chief of Police but Lin would always have authority over him. It was just a fact of life, like fire burning and water cooling. Mako closed the file and tucked it under his arm. “I’ll get on it as soon as possible. I’ll have Zaheer questioned about the Red Lotus members. Once he hears they’ve been working for Kuvira, I think he’ll be more cooperative.”

Korra wanted to look more into the file but she knew it wasn’t her place. “I’ll walk you out.” She followed Mako to the door and noticed how he hesitated once he was outside. “You’ll find the rest of the spirit vines, Lin wouldn’t have made you chief if she didn’t have the confidence in you.”

“Yeah.” Mako turned his head to look inside the house. Lin and Asami were talking in low voices, Lin held Asami’s hand as Asami brushed away a stray tear from her cheek, her eyes focused on where the file was. “Can I tell you something?” When Korra nodded with an encouraging grin, Mako took a deep breath. “I know I’ve been weird around you and Asami, even more after, uh, we broke up.” His blush was back and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just a bit surprised by your new relationship. I didn’t think either of you were like that.” Korra slowly quirked her eyebrow and Mako held up the hand not clenching the file up. “I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just, I always thought that you two liked guys.” His face reddened more. “That came out wrong!”

Korra decided to have pity for the poor man. She rested a hand on his shoulder. “Mako, calm down. I know what you’re trying to say, Bolin already explained everything to me.”

Mako’s face flashed in annoyance at his brother talking about him behind his back but it turned to relief at being saved from making a further ass of himself. “I am happy for you two, really. Just,” he glanced back inside. Lin and Asami were still whispering to each other but now Asami looked less upset than she did a moment ago. Mako looked at Korra and jerked his head towards the kitchen. “Lin? How did that happen?”

“Trust me, it surprised me too,” Korra responded with a laugh. “And it’s a long, embarrassing story of me not knowing how to knock. But I’m really, really happy.” She looked at her two lovers with a soft grin. “I’m lucky to have them.”


	19. I'm Dating Your Ex. Awkward Right?

Korra had her eyes glued on the plate in front of her. It was delicious food, prepared by Pema and the air acolytes. But she could only force herself to take a few bites here and there. The usual sweet and tangy fruits almost choked her. Korra resolved to move the rest of the food around with her fork to make it seem like she was at least interested. She glanced to her right where Tenzin was seated. 

Her mentor seemed to have the same lack of appetite as her. He would share a few words with his wife and children but that was it. 

Ever since her relationship with Asami and Lin was exposed, eating with Tenzin was unbearable. There was little conversation between them, even when Pema tried to get the ball rolling. Several times, Korra was tempted to go find a new table to regularly eat at, but as the Avatar she had to uphold the tradition of eating with the leader of the airbenders, which of course just had to be Tenzin. 

Even with Bumi visiting things were quiet and strained at the table. He would attempt to tell one of his tall tales to get the family and Avatar talking, but Tenzin told him to stop each time. Finally he sat dejected with Bum-Ju nibbling at his lettuce. “What’s wrong, kid?” Bumi asked Korra, bumping his shoulder against hers. Bum-Ju flew over her head and made a soothing chirp noise.

Korra looked at Bumi and shrugged, unwilling to get into it with Tenzin’s brother with Tenzin right there. She knew that the rest of the family was well aware of the tension between her and her former mentor and she was grateful that they kept it between them. “I guess I’m just nervous about leading the class today.” It was such a pitiful lie. Korra had been leading a select group of airbenders for a few weeks now and she could see that Bumi didn’t buy it for one moment.

Bumi frowned and raised an eyebrow. He gasped and grabbed Korra by her shoulders, looking intently into her eyes, only three inches separating their faces. “Did something happen between you and Lin and Asami? Are you three fighting? You have to find them the most shiny jewelry to make up!” He reconsidered his position. “No, get Asami the jewelry. Just beg Lin for forgiveness! Say you’re wrong and she’s right like always. And make sure to say that she’s so much stronger than you and better at earthbending!”

“No, no,” Korra stammered out, gently removing Bumi’s hands from her shoulders. “We’re doing great!” She could feel her face heat up and refused to look in the direction of Tenzin. 

“Oh, good,” Bumi sighed in relief. He glanced at Tenzin with a chuckle. “I’ve seen Lin angry once and I don’t think this air temple can withstand her wrath again.”

It was like that little bout of laughter chased away the awkwardness at the table. Bumi told of the extensive damage Lin had caused when Tenzin had broken up with her and how long it took for the builders to fix everything. Even Aang was powerless to stop her from wrecking the place. Toph just took one good feel of how much damage her daughter had caused and grinned proudly, telling Tenzin he shouldn’t have hurt his daughter’s feelings. Pema giggled at that and took over the story, telling of how Lin tried to arrest her. The four children were surprised to hear that part.

“Are you upset at her?” Jinora asked, setting the book she was reading aside.

Pema shook her head. “Oh, no. It was many years ago and it was a misunderstanding. Lin thought I took your father away from her but the two of them broke up before I even broached the subject of dating Tenzin.” She laid a hand on Tenzin’s arm and gave him a loving smiling but he looked down at his plate with a frown.

“Perhaps we should talk about something else,” Tenzin suggested with a mutter. He took the sting out of his words by kissing his wife’s hand.

“If you three are doing so great, does that mean you’ll marry each other soon? Will you have it here!?” Ikki asked Korra. From the way she was practically bouncing up and down in her seat, Korra guessed that Ikki had been dying to ask that question. And they wanted a turn in the conversation, so this was the perfect opportunity.

Meelo thrust his hand into the air before Tenzin could rein them in. “Can Poki be the ringbearer if Naga doesn’t want to do it?”

Korra stared wide-eyed at the siblings, her face heating up once more and unable to formulate a word.

Jinora slapped a hand against her forehead at her sister’s and brother’s lack of cunning. 

“What?” Meelo and Ikki asked their sister at the same time.

Korra gulped and felt like it suddenly got too hot in the dining hall. “Um, well, we just started dating so no weddings for now.” She saw the children’s faces become downcast and could have sworn Bumi pouted next to her. “It’ll be a couple of years before we think about that!”

“But years is such a long time!” Ikki complained, frowning down at her food. Meelo nodded in agreement with his sister.

“B-but shouldn’t I get to know Lin and Asami first before asking them to marry me?” Korra pointed out.

Ikki and Meelo looked at each and began discussing whether or not Korra had a valid point. Pema smiled at her children bickering and grinned at how Korra was getting all flustered at the aspect of marrying Lin and Asami. She also noticed how the younger woman had added ‘yet’ and blurted about knowing the two women before marriage. Pema could see Korra’s heart was in the right place. Asami and Lin were lucky to have her. 

What little appetite Korra had was now effectively gone. She hadn’t thought about marrying the two women before now. Was that even possible for three women in Republic City? Would she have to choose? Korra closed that train of thought immediately. She had given her heart to both Asami and Lin and she was not going to choose between either of them to officially marry. But did they talk about marriage? They were together but not together during those three years Korra was recovering in the South Pole. Would they leave her behind? No. They wouldn’t do that to her. Korra shook her head to get rid of those troubling thoughts.

Her blue eyes moved to the bicking siblings. Jinora had joined and told the two to stop meddling with Korra’s romantic life. Ikki and Meelo consented, but they had turned their conversation on Jinora’s and Kai’s relationship and whether or not the two would last, much to the horror of Jinora. 

Airbenders around them were getting up to start their training for the day. Bumi nudged Korra. He was watching her throughout breakfast. “Come on, Korra. You’re supposed to lead some of the airbenders through the airbending gates.” Bumi shuddered. “I hate those gates.”

Korra laughed, she couldn’t help it. She always liked Bumi for his laidback style and his constant attempts to make the people around him laugh. Already some of the stress for the day ahead melted away as she followed Bumi out into the training grounds. 

There were a small group of airbenders waiting for the two at the airbending gates. Korra greeted them with a grin and cleared her throat. She could see the apprehension on their faces as they gazed at the gates. Korra most likely had the same expression on her own face when she tried to go through them. “I’m sure you’ve all been through this exercise before but it is always good to revisit the basics.” She turned and blasted air through the gates, making them blur as they spun on their pegs. Korra stepped into the gates, weaving her way through with practiced and light steps. It was second nature to her now and it almost embarrassed her at how difficult it once was. Once she reached the other side, she sent them spinning again with a quick blast of wind. “Bumi, your turn!”

The former commander of United Republic Forces took a few deep breaths before going into the gates. He was slightly less graceful than Korra but he came out without a scratched to join Korra on the other side. Bumi sported a grin, more relieved that he got through the gates than being cocky of his abilities. He sent the airbending gates spinning again.

Korra called out another name and a young girl stepped away from the crowd of students. She took a shaky breath and shut her eyes tight. Korra knew that the poor airbender wasn’t going to do well before she even step foot into the gates, despite the enthusiastic cheering from the other students. The girl was nervous and that would be the doom of her. An airbender needed to be confident when they move, especially for an exercise like this. Any hesitation was a sure way to be defeated and get hurt.

Korra flinched when she heard the telling whap of a gate slapping the girl when her leg stayed a second too long in one spot. The cheering quieted down as the airbender was thrown to the other side of the gates. She was covered in bruises but she still smiled at Korra. “I made it through.” The pride in her voice caused Korra to nod approvingly.

“You did.” Korra sent a blast of air through the gates. “It took me a few times myself to get through the gates without being pummeled.” She took a step forward and quickly danced away from a gate that would have smacked into her face. “The trick is to not force your way through.” Instead of immediately going to the other side, Korra took her time in the airbending gates. Off in the distance Korra could see Tenzin with his arms crossed, his face unreadable.  _ Why is he watching me? _ Korra thought. “Be like the wind, ever changing.” She stepped nimbly out of the way of another gate.  _ Does he think I’m incapable of leading a simple exercise?  _ She mistepped and a gate grazed her hand. Korra gasped at the sting and felt her fingers go numb from the impact. She moved away from the gate effectively, easily getting back into the swing of things. “Even if you screw up, don’t let it get to you. Keep going.” When she twirled away from another gate, her eyes caught Tenzin.  _ Like Tenzin screwed up when he hurt Lin.  _ Korra was just barely able to prevent a gate from slamming into her face and giving her a black eye. She shook her head and refocused, actively avoiding the gates. Korra knew it was utterly ridiculous that she was fixating on Tenzin’s past relationship with Lin, it happened years ago and they both moved on! Still, each time her eyes caught sight of Tenzin, she felt a stab of anger towards the man. Korra gritted her teeth and got out from the other side. Besides the one time, none of the gates touched her. Even so, Korra was panting lightly and her hand had a terrible stinging sensation. 

She turned her head at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Tenzin had moved closer to the group while Korra struggled to get out of the airbending gates. He stroked his beard as his eyes bored down at his former pupil. Lately, her abilities in teaching were slacking, just when she started to gain faith in herself. Tenzin knew it all had to do with that invasive article exposing her relationship to all the noisy readers. But it wasn’t the place to address it. He looked at the airbending students. They seemed stupefied as to what caused Korra to lose the confidence she was telling the others to have. “I must borrow Korra for a moment. Bumi will lead you through this exercise.” He looked at Bumi and gave a nod. 

Bumi acknowledge the order and started to tell the students to get ready to start their own trial. 

Tenzin had no doubt that as soon as he was out of sight, Bumi would slack off and begin telling the students his tales of great adventures since he didn’t get as much of a response at breakfast. Usually, it would irk him to give such command to his brother knowing how it will end but there were more important matters to attend. Tenzin walked away, hearing Korra follow him quietly. He led her to a spot secluded from prying eyes and ears near the vegetable fields. Tenzin studied Korra as the younger woman scowled at the ground, kicking up some dirt. He didn’t know exactly how to start the conversation without the Avatar yelling at him so he ripped off the blood leech. “Korra.” 

Korra raised her head respectfully. She dreaded having this conversation with Tenzin but it seemed like she couldn’t hide from it anymore. During the past month that Korra had been in the Air Temple Island, she made an extraneous effort to never be alone with Tenzin. Before, she had the excuse of teaching some lesson or taking care of Naga or training. But now that Tenzin gave over her lesson to Bumi, she was trapped. She felt the frustration boil up and had to force it down or else she would snap at Tenzin to get it over with. Maybe Lin was rubbing off on her.

“What you’re doing,” Tenzin tried to say something else but came up empty. Now that they were actually having this conversation, he was stumped as to what to say. What does one say when one finds out one’s former pupil is involved with one’s ex and a daughter of a known equalist. He stroked his beard for a few moments, thinking of how to proceed. “What you’re doing is highly inappropriate.” Tenzin regretted his words at the sight of the fire that ignited in Korra’s eyes.

“Is it because I’m with two women?” Korra retorted. She saw the way he would give her disapproving glances when Asami or Lin popped by to pick Korra up or to spend some time together. 

“What!?” Tenzin cried out, flinching when his hand tugged at his beard in his shock. “Korra, my own sister is interested in women instead of men. I don’t care about the fact that Lin and Asami are women.” 

Korra crossed her arms. “Is it because I’m with your ex?”

Tenzin shook his head. “No, Korra. I’m glad that Lin has found happiness.” And he was. He never saw Lin so happy and relaxed the few times she came to the island to see Korra. Tenzin wasn’t meant for Lin but Korra and Asami were.

“Then why is it inappropriate?” Korra asked. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her heart hearing that Tenzin wasn’t upset that she was dating two women and one of them happened to his past girlfriend. But even so, there was something about her relationship that clearly did not sit well with Tenzin.

Tenzin fixed the clasp of his cloak as he asked. “You started this relationship with Lin and Asami while Lin was the Chief of Police, correct?” Korra nodded. “What is inappropriate is that Lin was in the position of power when you started dating her.” Korra looked confused so Tenzin tried to explain the nuances. “You’re job as the Avatar is to bring balance to the world, not to take any sides.”

“So what?” Korra asked. It sounded suspiciously like the reasons Asami and Lin gave her to keep the relationship a secret. “How is me being with Lin taking sides?”

“The people of the world might take this relationship as a slight against the other nations,” Tenzin said. “Lin is the sister of Suyin Beifong, the matriarch of Zaofu, and daughter of Toph Beifong, the woman who developed metal bending and helped stop Firelord Ozai decades ago. Both of them have a lot of influence in the earth kingdom. And not just her. Asami is the CEO of arguably the most successful company in the world. Future Industries has always been at the forefront of technology. There are people who still see her as a citizen of the Earth Kingdom instead of Republic City because the land used to belong to the Earth Kingdom.”

Korra didn’t say anything for a long time, considering everything that Tenzin said. It didn’t make sense to her, at least not fully. “You’re saying that people will think that I’m using Lin and Asami to get more power for the Earth Kingdom?” Tenzin gave an affirmation, relieved that Korra hadn’t immediately set off in a rage. “Seriously? I’m not even from the Earth Kingdom.”

Tenzin sighed and stroked his beard. “It’s not the first time an Avatar did something like that.” He looked at Korra and tried to convey the seriousness of the situation into his words. “I know you’re doing this because you have true and pure feelings for Lin and Asami but the rest of the world might not see it like that.”

“Well fuck them,” Korra said as if she gave the answer to a simple problem.

“Language,” Tenzin chastised on instinct like Korra was his own child. 

Korra ignored the comment. “I like Lin and Asami so I’m dating them. Nothing more and nothing less. If people want to make a whole conspiracy thing about it, let them. I don’t care.” Korra gestured out towards the sea where they could see the outline of Republic City’s skyscrapers. She could picture Asami in her office, making important calls and working out a complicated problem with ease. Or perhaps the mechanic was helping Zhu Li keep Varrick from making an impulsive and probably dangerous decision. Korra could imagine Lin enjoying her retirement with a cup of coffee while Mako laments of the pressures of being Chief of Police to her. The older woman would bark at him to grow a pair but she would also give him advice as to how best to deal with his officers and the press. “They already tried to use our relationship to tear down Asami’s and Lin’s careers and that didn’t work out. So what if people start saying that I’m dating them to somehow gain more favor to the Earth Kingdom? Asami is strong and I don’t need to tell you how stubborn Lin is. Just like before, we’ll deal with the fallout.” She faced Tenzin once more. “We just have to stick together.”

Tenzin saw the unyielding determination in Korra’s eyes and smiled softly. He was so proud of her. “You’ve grown quite a lot since you first came here.”

“That’s because I have such a good mentor.” Korra gave Tenzin a respectful bow. She felt a little foolish at having been anxious of this conversation. She should have known that Tenzin would accept her and her relationship. 

“Let’s go see how Bumi is slacking off,” Tenzin said. The two of them walked back to the training grounds, feeling like a great weight was lifted from their shoulders and hearts. They found Bumi giving pointers to a small group of airbenders on how best to be the leaf. They were all listening raptly to every word he said. “Well I’ll be.”

Korra chuckled at the surprised look on Tenzin’s face. “I had no doubt he was up to the task,” she said. Tenzin really should give Bumi more credit. He was her best student after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be complete honest here. This chapter and the next few are going to be sort of self-indulgent ideas of mine. Like each one could potentially be written as a stand alone but they do follow the timeline so I figured why not put them all in here. Don't worry, they're chronological and organized so the story won't bounce back and forth randomly. I suppose you can say that this story has taken a more slice-of-life aspect to it


	20. Rained Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN THREE CONSENTING WOMEN! it's been too long amirite? It hurt writing am I right like that

With the last few precise movements of her arms and hands, Korra watebent the final bit of rain from Naga’s fur and directed to a waiting bucket. Naga licked Korra’s face and padded to the front of Lin’s couch, flopping down with a yawn. Korra wiped her face clean of Naga’s saliva and got to work removing the water from her own soaked clothes and hair. “Sorry about the smell,” she said to Asami and Lin who were just came back with fresh clothes after declining the offer of having Korra bend the water out of their wet clothes. Even if Naga was now dry, the living room held the stench of wet polarbeardog. 

Neither of them said anything, Lin had her nose wrinkled while Asami was looking at the picnic basket sadly. She had really been looking forward to having a picnic date with the two women at Avatar Korra’s Park. They had planned it a week in advance to ensure that Korra and Asami didn’t have a training lesson or meeting. It was going swimmingly for an hour until the weather took a turn for the worst and they ended up at Lin’s house, soaked to the bone and the picnic effectively ruined. 

Korra and Lin shared a glance when they saw the slight pout on Asami’s face. They were well aware of the amount stress the business woman was going through and the picnic was a way for her to blow off some steam and spend quality time with them. 

Lin finished drying her hair and threw the towel over the couch. Naga picked up her head and snatched the towel from its spot. Lin raised an eyebrow but didn’t attempt to take back the towel. She learned from the first time that if Naga got something in her mouth, she might as well kiss it goodbye. Lin went to the kitchen and turned on the front right burner. She put a pot of water on the burner and turned on the radio. Catchy jazz music came out of the speakers. She grabbed a bag of scalloped greens and soft tofu from her fridge and a chopping board. “You,” she spoke to Korra with a tone that broke no argument, “cut.” 

“Aye aye, captain,” Korra answered. She started to cut up the scalloped greens. 

“No,” Lin said when she glanced over Korra’s work. “They’re too big, cut them smaller.” Korra tried again and Lin grimaced at the result. “Let me.” She took the knife from Korra’s hand and started cutting the greens into tiny, neat pieces with ease. “You’re useless,” she grumbled.

Korra was going to retort that she could do it but the sound of Asami giggling stilled the words. She looked at the business woman and noticed that her eyes were alight with humor. “Nicely done, Lin,” she whispered. 

Lin didn’t respond except for a small uplift of her lips. 

“I should have warned you that Lin is a perfectionist when it comes to cooking,” Asami said with a chuckle when Korra joined her. They decided to wait in the living room as Lin cooked. They leaned against Naga with the polarbeardog curled around them, her head in Korra’s lap as she chewed on Lin’s towel. Korra tried to snatch the towel back but Naga growled softly, making it clear that the towel was now hers. Asami laughed at the attempt and leaned her head against Korra’s shoulder. Korra abandoned rescuing the towel for Lin in preference of playing with Asami’s hair. It was so soft and pretty that she could move her fingers through the strands all day. Asami closed her eyes as she relaxed. She looked so peaceful that Korra almost thought she was asleep if it weren’t for the thumb rubbing circles into her thigh. 

Lin pored the soup into three bowls and placed them on the island table. “Food’s ready,” she called.

It took a minute for Korra and Asami to untangle themselves from Naga and sit at the table. Korra tried a spoonful and licked her lips. “This is amazing!” 

Asami nodded after she had her own try. She smiled when the different tastes danced on her tongue and warmed her belly. It was her favorite soup. Her mother would make it for her whenever she was sick or having a bad day. Asami had told Lin about it once and it warmed her heart that she remembered and made the effort to cook it for her. “We should get rained out more often,” Asami said.

Lin hummed, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. They both knew that Lin was secretly pleased about the positive feedback. They talked about their respective days before the picnic, sipping the soup between words. 

The entire room was engulfed in darkness. The three women gasped in shock while Naga gave a bark. Korra was quick to bend a small flame in her hand to provide some light for them. Lin sighed and walked into the kitchen to grab a flashlight from the cabinet under the sink. She clicked it on and went to fetch some candles. When she returned, Korra lit the candles with a flick of her wrist. 

“I wonder how everyone else is fairing,” Asami said, looking out from the window. Everything was different with the constant lighting off and the rain pouring down on the world. She could see the double helix of the portal Korra created peeking over the top of the roofs in front of Lin’s house. It set an eerie feel to the landscape but for some reason Asami took comfort in the glow. Asami marveled at it, spotting the tiny dots that were spirits flying about. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into the body behind her. Asami turned her head to look down at Lin who was studying the outside with eyes that knew what terrible secrets hid in the shadows.

“Better than Mako, I suspect,” Lin said. 

“What do you mean?” Korra asked as she joined the two after giving Naga some treats to munch on. While the polarbeardog was busy tearing into the jerky, Korra had snatched the towel from where it lay. She didn’t know if Lin even wanted the towel after the treatment Naga gave it but she figured it would still score her some brownie points. 

Lin gave the Avatar a chuckle even though her eyes betrayed the weariness that she learned to equate to blackouts. “He’s going to have a busy night dealing with the power outage looting.” 

“How much does looting occur when there’s a power outage?” Asami asked. 

“There’ll be maybe fifteen cases of breaking and entering, mostly from the gangs, and perhaps two of physical assault,” Lin answered, resting her chin on Asami’s shoulder. “People tend to think they’re invincible when it gets dark.” A bark of laughter left Lin’s mouth. “Thank the spirits I don’t have to deal with that bullshit anymore.”

Lin noticed how Asami tensed when she alluded to her retirement. She nuzzled Asami’s neck to try and make her relax. It was a poorly hidden fact that Asami was still uncomfortable and a little guilty with how Lin hastened her retirement after they were exposed. Lin had tried numerous times to explain that her retirement was going to happen soon anyway but Asami wouldn’t take the words to heart. “Hey.” Lin turned Asami around so she could kiss the younger woman. She put what she felt for the younger woman through the kiss. Lin groaned when Asami asked for entrance, the mechanic’s arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

Korra smiled at the sight of her two lovers kissing each other. The way that the moonlight fell on the two women made the scene feel almost surreal. Her heart was full and it felt like it could burst. Korra threw the towel in her hands to some part of the room and placed a hand on top of Asami’s that was on the small of Lin’s back. The two broke apart to look questiongly at the Avatar. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Will Naga be okay in my living room?” Lin asked, glancing at the polarbeardog. Naga had her head resting on her front paws, an eye popped open at the sound of her name. Her tail thumped against the floor as she looked at the three women. Lin could feel the temptation of falling into bed with her two lovers and sleep the storm away steal away the concerns of leaving the polarbeardog unattended, especially with her towel flung over the chair like that. 

“Yeah, she’s a good girl.” 

Korra, Lin, and Asami walked to Lin’s bedroom after blowing out the candles. Korra led the way with a small flame dancing in the palm of her hand. When they entered the room, she let it go out, the moon was providing ample light through the two windows on either side of Lin’s bed. 

The three women changed into their pajamas which led to some light fondling. The fleeting touches were mainly from Korra but Lin and Asami gave some of their own. Soon the plan of just sleeping was thrown out of the window as Asami fell into the bed, taking Korra with her. The two women laughed which ended in breathless kisses. Korra pulled back to look down at Asami appreciatively. “You should wear this nightgown more often.” It was the same one the older woman had worn the last time they spent the night at Lin’s but the sight would never lose its power to make Korra’s and Lin’s pulse race. 

“Oh?” Asami replied with feigned innocence, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She carefully slipped the nightgown down so only her shoulders and the tops of her breasts were bared. She stopped the nightgown from falling further. The way that Lin and Korra’s eyes were trained on her made her feel like the sexiest thing alive which stoked her own lusts. Perhaps it was narcissistic, being able to get excited when she teased her lovers and saw their arousal on their faces and felt it in their eager hands. 

“Yeah,” Korra mumbled, her brain only forming short and simple words. She reached out and tugged at one end of the sash of Asami’s nightgown and the loose knot came undone at once. She didn’t hesitate to push the clothing from Asami’s shoulders and nip at the exposed flesh. Korra felt Asami tense under her and gasp at the first bite but she soon gave encouraging murmurs, her fingers gripping Korra’s short hair and guiding her lips to her breast. She felt strong hands roam over her clothed back and move down to pull her shorts down to her knees. A moment later and Lin’s hands were spreading her lower lips and her tongue swiped up her slit before plunging into her wetness. Korra groaned against Asami’s torso. “Lin, I need to,” Korra paused to moan loudly, her legs acting on instinct and spreading so Lin would have more room. “I need to focus on Asami.” The mechanic’s name left as a whine when Lin pulled away. But two fingers entered her and Korra’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Are you sure you want me to stop?” Lin asked, her voice slightly hoarse from her lust. She removed her fingers and sucked them clean, smirking at how Asami licked her lips, wanting a taste herself. Lin grabbed Korra’s hips and pulled them back as she rocked her forwards. She reveled in the sharp intake of breath Korra gave as she leaned forward, pressing her breasts against Korra’s back. Lin scraped her teeth against Korra’s ear. “It seems to me that your pussy is begging to be fucked.” Korra shuddered under her, panting lightly as her hips moved back on their own. Asami giggled at the scene and Lin’s piercing eyes swivled to look hungrily into hers. “Yours too.” Asami’s smile only grew. 

The room lit up for a split second as lightning flashed across the sky. Like a bucket of ice cold water had been emptied on Korra, the Avatar pushed Lin away with one hand as the other pulled up her shorts. Lin and Asami looked at each other in confusion at the shift in Korra. 

“What’s wrong, Korra?” Asami asked.

Lin grabbed Korra and tugged her flush against her body, reaching down to stop Korra from fully pulling up her shorts. She grinned at Asami who went on her knees, her nightgown pooling at her hips. “Is the little Avatar scared of lightning?” Lin teased, her warm breath tickling the nape of Korra’s neck before she pressed a kiss there.

Korra opened her mouth to answer but it was claimed by Asami. The mechanic kissed Korra, her palms sliding up the Avatar’s sides, pushing the tank top up and revealing more skin. The younger woman broke the kiss, panting, the wake of Lin’s lips and Asami’s hands left  desire burning inside her. “No,” Korra managed to get out. “It’s,”

She was interrupted once more but this time by a clap of thunder. Not a second past before the entire house was filled with frantic howling and barking. Korra took advantage of the other two women’s shock to untangle herself and pull up her shorts as she stared at the door with wide eyes. She could already hear the thudding of Naga’s paws as the polarbeardog bolted to where she had last seen Korra, which was in the room. “Naga,” Korra finished just as the door was slammed open by the brute force of Naga’s body colliding against it. It bounced against the wall and slumped towards the floor, the topped hinges having been snapped and the bottom very close to being broken as well. Naga spotted Korra still wedged in between Lin and Asami. The room was lit up with another flash of lightning.

“Naga, calm!” Korra yelled out but her voice was drowned out by a boom of thunder. With a terrified yip, Naga hurled herself into the Avatar, knocking the three women into the bed with grunts and yelps. The bed gave an ominous creak before it could no longer hold the sudden weight and crashed onto the ground. Naga lapped at Korra’s face, constantly whining and yipping. Korra held the polarbeardog’s head close to her chest as she ran her fingers through her fur. “Naga, it’s okay! It’s just a little bit of thunder. I’m here, I got you.” 

With a few more comforting words, Naga’s whimpering became less frequent and she seemed to become aware of the fact that she was practically crushing three women. Naga shifted her weight to allow the three women to squirm out from under her. 

“Lin, I am so, so sorry,” Korra said, still holding onto Naga and petting her. 

Lin gave a huff as she took in the damage to her home. She didn’t want to imagine what Naga did to her living room. 

“I can pay for all the damages,” Asami offered. “I can get us a new bed easy, one that’s even bigger and with a headboard!” 

Another huff was their reply. Lin looked down at the cause of all the destroyed property. She reached out a hand and ruffled Naga’s ears. “You have nothing to be afraid of, little one.”

Korra’s and Asami’s jaws dropped as Lin made a soothing noise and reached down to scratch a spot on Naga’s back. Naga’s hind leg beat against the bed as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. 

Lin glanced at her lovers and raised an eyebrow at their expressions. “What?”

Korra stuttered out some incoherent words, gesturing to Naga and then the ruined bed and door. 

Lin shrugged. “It’s not like the runt can ruin my bed any further.” She said the word runt with a cooing sound like one would make to a puppy. “Besides, I already expected Korra to break it some time in the future.” 

“Hey!” Korra yelled out at the same time Asami said, “Yeah,” with a giggle. Korra looked from one girlfriend to the next, scowling at them with her arms crossed. “Lin would have been the one to break the bed, not me.” She patted Naga’s head and chose to ignored the other two as she coaxed Naga to lay at the foot of the bed.

Once Naga was curled up on the floor, Lin pulled up the covers and the three women laid down, their bodies pressed securely against one another. Korra had ended up in the middle with Asami behind her and Lin in front. They whispered sweet nothings to each other and gave one another passing touches and soft kisses. Eventually, the sound of rain splattering against the roof of the house lulled them to sleep. 

The three would awake uncomfortably warm and with an impressive weight bearing down on them. Somehow Naga had got up onto the bed without the three women knowing and sprawled out over them in the middle of the night. It took ten minutes for Korra to get Naga to wake up and get off them. By then Lin had vowed never to let the ‘runt’ sleep in the same room as them. But Asami and Korra knew that Lin’s words were grumbled out without any true conviction.


	21. Zafou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN THREE CONSENTING WOMEN!

“Pass me the noodle box,” Korra whined. She tilted her head up to look at Asami pleadingly. The two women were on Lin’s couch with Korra laying on her back against Asami front. Lin had opted to sit at the island, sipping at her coffee while she went through her mail. When Asami didn’t pass the container of leftover noodles, Korra pouted and patted her stomach. “Come on, Asami. I’m starving here.” 

Asami thought for a moment before conceding and giving Korra the take out box. “Don’t eat it all like last time, Korra,” she warned. She wrapped an arm around Korra’s waist for leverage and reached out to grab her glass of water. She took a drink from it and put it back on the table. Asami nuzzled against the top of Korra’s head, inhaling her scent with a grin. “You smell good.”

Korra blushed at the compliment. “Thanks, you too,” she said through a mouthful of seaweed noodles. She could feel Asami’s chest shake with her laughter. She loved mornings like these. None of the women had anywhere to be so they could laze the day away with one another. She handed the carton of noodles back to Asami, leaving exactly one mouthful. She ignored Asami’s glare as she looked over to Lin. “You sure you don’t want to come and read your mail here?”

Lin shook her head. “No, you’d just get food over it somehow.” Korra pouted but didn’t try to dispute the accusation. Lin raised an eyebrow as she flipped to another envelope. It was different from the others. It’s stamp featured a flying boar, the insignia of the Beifong family. The return address was of her sister’s, which made the envelope even more peculiar. “Strange, Su usually calls me.” Which meant that whatever was in the envelope was likely to irk her. 

“Suyin wrote to you?” Asami asked, placing the empty carton on the table.

Lin grunted and opened the envelope. She scanned the words there and felt a headache coming on. She was right. Su always knew which buttons to press. “Nosey brat,” Lin muttered, reading over the letter one more time. She got up from her seat and handed the letter to Korra. “Here, you two should read this too.”

Korra held open the letter so Asami could read it over her shoulder. It was rather short but its contents were certainly interesting. It was obviously written by Su herself and Korra wondered if anyone else knew about the letter’s existence. Probably not. If anyone did, they would most likely try to convince Su not to send the letter. 

_ Dearest Lin, _

_ I read some very interesting gossip about you and Asami Sato and Korra. I didn’t believe it at first but then I got the the most exciting phone call from Opal. I’m so happy that you finally found someone, or two someones if what Opal says is true, that can put up with your bitterness. I’m joking of course, I haven’t been able to poke fun at your love life since that disaster of a relationship with Tenzin. I still don’t know what you ever saw in a man like that. He’s just so…boring. I know you’re going to say that I don’t have much room to talk with my darling Baatar but he’s at least funny and not nearly as uptight. But anyway, I want you to bring Korra and Asami to Zafou as soon as you get this letter so I can see what their intentions are with my sweet, innocent sister. _

Korra had to laugh at that and Asami had her own giggle. From the day she met Lin, sweet and innocent were definitely not the words to describe her. Sexy and strong were more like it. Korra didn’t pay attention to Lin’s glare as she continued to read. She was no longer afraid of Lin’s all-mighty death glare.

_ But if you don’t want to discuss this sudden boost in your love life, that’s fine. Asami should still visit. I was talking to some of my advisors and we believe that Zafou can benefit immensely if we form a contract with Future Industries. Zafou has more metal than we know what to do with and Baatar Jr. has something that could help Asami with the Fire Nation Satostation.  _

Korra could already tell that Asami was going through the schedule in her head to see when she could visit Zafou. The letter was vague about what the contract entailed besides the metal and it didn’t mention a thing about what Baatar Jr. had that might help the Fire Nation Satostation. Both would pique Asami’s interest and make her want to go to Zafou at once. Suyin was a Beifong through and through. 

_ And I have something that the Avatar should know about. A multitude of spirits have taken a liking to Zafou. They’re allowed to come and go as they please of course but every spirit that came to the city seems to want to stay. Why even as I’m writing this letter there’s an adorable meerkat spirit sitting on my desk, eating my breakfast fruits. It says it knows Korra but by his tone of voice I don’t  believe she left a good first impression. He said something about disturbing a residential area. _

“Him again?” Korra made a face. She wasn’t eager to meet those meerkat spirits again. She saw the curiosity on her lovers’ faces. “Please don’t ask,” Korra said. “If you want to know the story, ask Jinora.”

_ All of them seem friendly, as long as we don’t step on them. There’s even a spirit that took a particular liking to Huan. He follows him around everywhere. We believe that he likes his sculptures. It’s all extremely exciting. You three should come and see them for yourselves. _

_ Hope to see you all soon, _

_ Suyin Beifong _

Korra read the letter again to make sure she didn’t miss anything before setting it down. She looked at Asami and the two had a silent agreement. They looked over at Lin who stood with her arms crossed. 

“So,” Korra began.

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me finish!”

Lin rubbed at her temples with one hand as she gestured to the letter with the other. “You’re going to ask me if we could all visit Zafou. You two are more than welcome to go. I’m staying here.” To emphasize her point, Lin sat down on the couch.

“Don’t you want to see how Zafou is fairing after Kuvira’s reign?” Asami asked. 

“Su has been telling me all about the recrustruction of the domes on the phone,” Lin answered. A look of stubborn determination was on her face. “I don’t need to see it myself.”

Korra put on her best pout as a last ditch effort. It rarely worked but those few times it did made it worth a try. “It won’t be nearly as fun if you’re not there.”

Lin narrowed her eyes, seeing the ploy. “The answer is still no.”

“Please?” Asami asked, the tiniest bit of her whimper in her voice.

There was a moment of hesitation before Lin shook her head. But that moment was all Asami and Korra needed to know that they were going to win if they continued. “Both of you, stop it,” Lin growled.

“Come on,” Korra sat up on the couch, a hand resting on Lin’s thigh, too high to be casual. Lin glanced down at the hand and met Korra’s eyes with a cold stare. 

“We’ll make it up to you,” Asami said, her words dripping with desire. Lin’s eyes flickered over to the mechanic and Asami and Korra knew they had Lin. All they had to do was make good on their promise. 

Korra leaned forward and kissed Lin’s cheek innocently, fighting to keep her smile pure. Her hand however traveled up a few inches. Her fingers were at the spot where Lin’s thigh met her hips. If she let her hand dip a little to the left, she would be touching Lin’s sex through her pants. Korra kissed Lin’s cheek again, whispering in her ear. “Just say yes.”

“You two are insufferable,” Lin tried to growl out but her voice faltered at the end when Korra’s middle finger slid down at the apex of her legs. She released a shaky breath. “Damn you both,” she said as her legs fell open.

“Oh no,” Korra chuckled, pulling away fully from Lin. She felt Asami’s arms wrap loosely around her waist. The two marveled at the flustered look on Lin’s face as she was denied gratification for the fire the two started. 

“You still need to say yes,” Asami added. She turned her head to press a kiss against the side of Korra’s neck, her eyes not leaving Lin. She let her teeth scrape against the skin, giving it a soothing kiss soon afterwards. A marvelous idea popped into her head and she whispered something in Korra’s ear, too low for Lin to hear. She saw heat rise in Korra’s cheeks as the Avatar nodded to the idea, getting off the couch to hurry to Lin’s room. Asami watched her leave with hunger in her eyes.

Lin looked a little uneasy but also intrigued. “What are you two scheming about?” Lin asked Asami, putting as much authority in her voice as she could.

Asami only responded with a smirk. “You’ll find out soon enough.” She moved closer to Lin, taking in the older woman with gleeful eyes. “But I can promise you, you’ll enjoy this.” 

“I would enjoy some peace and quiet,” Lin said back. She could hear some rustling from the other side of the house as Korra did spirits knows what in her room. Her attention was pulled back to Asami as her nimble fingers undid the buttons of her skirt. Lin watch the garment slide down Asami’s thighs and tried to reach over to yank it fully down but her hands were playfully slapped.

“You can look, but you can’t touch.” The look Asami gave Lin was demanding and she saw Lin lick her lips. 

Lin relaxed against the couch, her fingers itching to touch Asami but she didn’t attempt to again. It was obvious that right now she would have take orders from the mechanic and perhaps Korra. The idea sent shivers down Lin’s back to pool in between her legs.

Asami pushed the skirt down and stepped out of it. She was glad she wore her black thong that day. Asami reached behind to pull at her hairband, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Next her shawl was unbuttoned and fell to the floor without another thought. She took off her shirt as slowly as she could, buying Korra some time to get ready and prolonging the show for Lin just for the thrill of having the powerful earthbender watch her intently, her eyes greedily taking in the slowly revealed skin. She reached behind her back to unclip her bra but held the cups up so her breasts were still hidden. Asami smirked at the disappointment in Lin’s eyes and decided to have some mercy on her. She shrugged off the bra and tossed it at the older woman. Lin caught it without blinking an eye, afraid that if she did then she would miss Asami last bit of her performance. Asami walked over so she was standing in front of Lin. She hooked her thumbs under the thong and teasingly pulled it and let it snap back. “Take these off for me.”

Lin didn’t have to be told twice. Slowly in case this was some sort of trick, she peeled down the thong, kissing Asami’s stomach as she did so. She let her fingertips run back up Asami’s legs. But before she could reach Asami’s sex, her hands were slapped away. Lin made a frustrated growl as she glared up at Asami. 

“Your turn,” Asami said. Her lips were parted and Lin wanted to lose herself in them. 

“Tease,” Lin grunted but even as the word fell from her lips, her hands were quickly pulling at her own clothes. She was too excited to put on a show for Asami but the way the younger woman’s eyes took in her hasty unrobing, Lin suspected she was still getting something out of the hurried scene. It was no secret that Asami adored seeing how lustful she made the two. When Lin was naked as the woman standing in front of her, she raised a hand an inch away from Asami’s body. “Now?”

“No.” Asami sat down on the couch next to Lin and patted her lap. “Sit.” 

With a blushing face, Lin straddled Asami’s lap, her arms looping loosely around her neck. She heard a small cheer of victory from her bedroom but before she could inquire what in the world Korra was doing, Asami placed rough kisses on the column of her throat. Lin eyes closed with a groan, feeling the younger woman’s teeth mark her. One of her hands bundled up some of Asami’s hair as another mark was placed lower on her neck. 

“Good girl,” Asami murmured against the hollow of Lin’s throat. She left a trail of love bites down until her lips brushed against Lin’s right nipple. Asami took it into her mouth, her tongue teasing it until the nub hardened and Lin offered breathless curses. Her right hand moved across Lin’s hips to grip at the older woman’s backside firmly. Her left hand played with the unattended breast. Asami’s eyes focused on Lin’s face, watching the proud woman slowly come undone with satisfaction burning her blood. Her attention was pulled to the other end of the room by Korra walking in. Lin turned her head to the sound of bare feet walking to the living room and gulped at the sight. 

Korra smirked at Lin, a hand absentmindedly stroking the red dildo strapped to the harness. It took some time but she managed to pull the straps of the strapon so that the harness fit just right. But the way Lin licked her lips at her made all the aggravation worth it. Korra walked over to the couch, treading over the discarded clothing without a care. “Like what you see?” 

Lin hummed appreciatively, feeling her excitement curl in her belly when that smirk grew to reveal a bit of Korra’s teeth. 

“Do you want Korra to be inside you?” Asami asked after letting the nipple leave her mouth with a wet pop. “Come with us to Zafou and we’ll let you come.” 

So that was what they were playing at, Lin thought, unable to feel any true misgivings. Lin nodded, moving her hips back so that the tip of the dildo poked at her sex. “Please.”

“Please what?” Korra more demanded than ask. 

“I need you,” Lin said breathlessly. She reached behind her to grab the dildo and rub the head against her sex. “I need you inside, Korra.”  Lin gasped as her nipple was reclaimed by Asami. 

Korra never felt so powerful than with Lin looking at her like that, desperate enough to cast aside her strength. No. She was giving her power to Korra and Asami, trusting them not to take things too far. Her eyes softened. “Okay, Lin.” She rested her hand over Asami’s hand and rolled her hips forward, sinking inside of Lin easily. 

Lin moaned as she was finally touched where she needed to be. She pushed back against Korra, mumbling “Spirits,” when Korra was fully sheathed in her. 

“Fuck, you’re so ready, Lin,” Korra groaned, pulling back and pushing again, harder this time. A small slap was heard when their bodies met and Korra was quick to produce the sound again, louder. She grabbed one of Lin’s forearms for leverage as she set up a fast pace. Each sound of pleasure that escaped Lin’s lips sent a delicious shot of electricity down Korra’s spine. 

“Ko-Korra!” Lin gasped as the dildo hit her sweet spot. 

All Korra knew is that she  _ had _ to hear her name again. She couldn’t see Asami’s face but it was clear that she was trying to push Lin past her limits as well. Korra saw Lin bow her head and that didn’t sit well with her. She fisted some of Lin’s hair and pulled back, not hard enough to actually hurt her but with enough force for Lin to whimper. Korra saw the way Lin’s thighs trembled and heard the moans coming out faster. After a few more thrusts, Korra pulled out completely. She smirked at the slick gathered on the dildo, knowing that it was because of her and Asami.

“What?” Her mind hazy from the lust and pleasure, Lin turned her head to look at Korra in confusion. When she was only met with that damnable smirk, Lin looked down at Asami who had stop playing with her breasts. She had much the same expression as Korra, grinning up at Lin, her eyes glinting with mischief. 

“Say you’ll come to Zafou with us,” Asami said. She let her fingernails dig into Lin’s flesh once, admiring the crescent marks left behind. Asami leaned forward and gave Lin’s nipple a small lick, only using the tip of her tongue. “Just say yes.”

“But if you don’t, we’ll just leave you like this,” Korra finished. She had no idea she was capable of such words but seeing Lin like this flipped a switch in Korra’s brain. She prodded the dildo at Lin’s entrance, being careful not to actually enter Lin. “You want to come, don’t you?”

Lin shook her head with a grunt. She wanted it. She wanted her lovers to touch her again, to use her again. “This is extortion and it’s illegal,” she managed to growl out. 

Korra and Asami laughed. “And who are you going to tell? Mako?” The purr in Korra’s voice sent a shiver down Lin’s spine. She kissed the side of Lin’s neck. Soon she started to leave her own marks alongside Asami’s.

One of Asami’s fingers ghosted down to rub Lin’s clit in soft circles, making sure that Lin was still at the edge. “One word, that’s it.” She nuzzled against Lin’s collarbone. Showering the older woman in affection had always been one of Lin’s weak spots. “Just say yes and we’ll take care of you.”

Lin’s resistance was crumbling and fast. The word was on the tip of her tongue. When she felt Korra press a gentle kiss in between her shoulder blades, she realized she did want to say it. “Yes,” Lin said.

The triumph on both lover’s faces was almost enough to send Lin off the edge. Korra slammed their hips together, fucking Lin with all she had. Lin grabbed the back of the couch with both hands. “Korra, yes!” Asami increased the pressure on Lin’s clit as she peppered her chest with kisses. Lin was practically trembling with the pleasure, quickly becoming overwhelmed. “Asami, good. You two are so fucking good!” 

Lin’s orgasm was fast and hard. Her eyes snapped shut as that one word tumbled out of her lips repeatedly. Korra and Asami slowed their movements to let Lin ride out the orgasm. Once the body between them relaxed, Korra pulled out and struggled to take off the harness while Asami gave Lin a lingering kiss. The two laid on their sides on the couch and when Korra joined them, it was definitely a tight fit but none of the women complained. 

“Good?” Korra asked.

“Good,” Lin mumbled against Asami’s lips. She broke the kiss to share one with Korra, groaning when her bottom lip was nibbled on. 

Korra pulled back and couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up. Asami soon joined while Lin was left confused. 

Asami brushed her fingers against Lin’s neck. “We might have to get you a scarf when we leave for Zafou. Korra and I may have went a little overboard.” 

“You little shits,” Lin grumbled. Her response only made the two women laugh harder.


End file.
